Coupable
by EllaMayfair31
Summary: 2022, les humains connaissent l'existence des vampires, les tensions sont donc palpables et les coups bas vampires vs humains pas rares. Les humains ont eu connaissance des Originels et ont l'arme ultime pour les détruire mais ils ne savent pas qu'en tuant un Originel, ils tuent toute une lignée et donc des milliers de vampires. Klaus risque la peine de mort.
1. Chapter 1

**Oui, une nouvelle histoire ! Je n'abandonne pas Le Commencement mais celle-ci me harcèle pour que je l'écrive, alors je l'écris ! Pas contrariante moi.****  
**

******Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

******Rating** : M pour être sûre.

******Couple** : Klaus et Caroline principalement mais il y a aussi des mentions plus ou moins importantes à Caroline/Tyler, Damon/Elena, April/Matt, Rebekah/Stefan et Bonnie/Jeremy.

******Timeline** : se situe en 2022, donc c'est un univers alternatif. Je conserve plus ou moins tout ce qui s'est passé dans la série jusqu'au 409, sauf le Klaroline que j'ai largement développé puisqu'on n'en a pas (huhu) et à quelques détails près que je préciserai le moment venu. Il n'y a aucune mention à Shane/Silas par contre. Les personnages gardent grosso modo leurs personnalités de la série, SAUF Hayley qui n'est pas du tout comme dans la série mais profondément sympa et désintéressée et non manipulatrice et traîtresse.

******Résumé** : en 2022, les humains connaissent l'existence des vampires et loups garous, les tensions sont donc palpables et les coups bas vampires vs humains pas rares. Les humains ont eu connaissance des Originels et ont l'arme ultime pour les détruire mais ils ne savent pas qu'en tuant un Originel, ils tuent toute une lignée et donc des milliers de vampires. Klaus a encore fait parler de lui et est emprisonné. Il risque la peine de mort et il va falloir le sortir de cette galère.

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : CELLULE 46**

_Rikers Island, 2022_

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Caroline ? »

Caroline cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que son esprit rejoignait progressivement son corps pour faire la liaison avec le monde qui l'entourait. Elle regarda finalement le vampire qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Stefan Salvatore fronça les sourcils, son visage se tordant en une expression indescriptible alors qu'il observait la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Bien sûr, oui, je t'écoute... » murmura-t-elle.

Stefan lui lança un dernier regard suspicieux avant de se tourner vers April qui était en train d'admirer, d'un air absent, l'East River qui entourait l'immense île sur laquelle ils venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient à Rikers Island. Le nom en lui-même faisait frissonner le commun des mortels tant le lieu faisait écho à la prison qu'il abritait, probablement la plus importante des Etats-Unis. Caroline ne put s'en empêcher et elle se demanda finalement ce qu'elle faisait là. Après tout, elle aurait pu être complètement ailleurs à ce moment précis, faire autre chose, dans un autre lieu, avec des personnes différentes. Etre tout simplement chez elle, à Mystic Falls, loin du chaos de leurs vies tourmentées par les évènements de ces dix dernières années.

Le plus improbable des scénarios était devenu une réalité il y a presque dix ans. L'humanité avait appris l'existence des vampires et autres loups garous. La cohabitation ne s'était, bien évidemment, pas déroulée sereinement et une guerre avait éclaté, opposant le surnaturel au monde cartésien, typiquement humain. Des partisans avaient choisi leurs camps. Les gouvernements avaient tenté des alliances, l'établissement de nouvelles constitutions et autant de tentatives pour que tout le monde puisse cohabiter en paix. L'équilibre était précaire et bancal. Tuer un humain était le même crime que tuer un vampire. Les extrémistes ne pouvaient s'y résoudre et chaque jour comptait son lot d'exactions et d'éliminations d'humains et vampires. L'arme redoutable restait, cependant, ignorée et dissimulée. Le secret ne devait pas être révélé. Les Originels devaient garder leur mystère pour la protection de leurs lignées et de leur espèce toute entière. C'était sans compter l'instabilité de Klaus Mikaelson qui l'avait conduit à des crimes punissables de la peine de mort. De son sort dépendait l'existence de milliers de vampires. Les humains l'ignoraient mais un groupe soudé d'amis avait conscience du danger et il se devait de faire quelque chose, même si leur action signifiait aider leur pire ennemi.

Stefan Salvatore s'était engagé en politique à l'époque de la révolution et son poste de gouverneur, en partenariat avec un humain, lui permettait d'avoir un accès aux dossiers les plus sensibles. Il collaborait avec la police des polices et avait pris en charge le dossier de Klaus avec professionnalisme, se gardant d'évoquer une affaire personnelle et finalement d'Etat. Après avoir songé poursuivre son rêve de devenir journaliste, Caroline Forbes avait finalement suivi les traces de sa mère dans son cursus préliminaire et avait enfin intégré l'école de la police scientifique. L'obtention de son diplôme était conditionnée par le stage qu'elle était en train d'accomplir à la police criminelle de New York et la présence de Stefan aujourd'hui ne la rassurait pas, surtout qu'il avait refusé de lui donner des explications plus poussées. April avait pris le même chemin que Caroline mais avec deux ans de décalage et Caroline l'avait prise sous son aile alors que la blonde terminait ses études plutôt brillamment.

Après un bref passage à New York en compagnie de Jeremy, Bonnie était rentrée à Mystic Falls alors qu'elle avait le cœur brisé et aucune raison, ni envie, de rester dans la Grande Pomme et elle avait ouvert une boutique de magie il y a quelques années. L'émergence des vampires et du surnaturel avaient encouragé de nouvelles vocations et son commerce rencontrait un franc succès. Elena avait rapidement accepté de suivre Damon jusqu'à New York et ils avaient pris la tête d'un mouvement de défense des vampires, travaillant sur le lien de sang pour libérer les vampires liés et leur permettre de lutter à armes égales face à un acharnement sans concession des extrémistes. Matt avait racheté le Mystic Grill avec l'aide financière des Salvatore et menait une vie tranquille dans sa vie natale. Il s'était fiancé avec April au printemps dernier mais le couple expérimentait, non sans mal, une relation longue distance qui créait quelques tensions dans le couple.

Caroline avait fini par épouser Tyler il y a deux ans et même si souvent l'hybride semblait passer plus de temps au sein de la congrégation des loups garous qu'auprès de sa jeune épouse, ils avaient réussi à s'organiser une vie confortable ensemble. Alors, pourquoi se trouvait-elle à Rikers Island ? Elle était censée enquêter sur des crimes, recueillir des preuves et faire parler des indices, non interroger les pires criminels du pays, vampires ou humains. Stefan jeta un regard entendu mais nerveux au lieutenant Keyth, un homme débonnaire mais bourru dans la cinquantaine qui était à la tête de la police de New York depuis quelques années. Le petit groupe d'étudiants et professionnels s'apprêtait à essayer de tirer des prisonniers la moindre petite réminiscence de leurs actes et la tâche promettait d'être périlleuse.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'immense bâtisse en pierre qui ressemblait vu de l'extérieur à une immense usine désaffectée attaquée par la corrosion, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Une froideur était comme incrustée dans l'île. L'atmosphère était grise et lourde, l'odeur de la mort planait, mêlée aux embrumes marines ce qui donna à la blonde une légère nausée.

« Maintenant, gardez à l'esprit, » la voix tonitruante de Keyth s'éleva autour d'eux alors qu'il les conduisait vers un large couloir gris, « que vos sujets ne vont probablement pas être très coopératifs. Votre mission est de les interroger. Essayez d'en tirer le plus que vous pourrez. Est-ce qu'ils font partie d'une bande organisée ? Pourquoi ont-ils commis ces crimes pour lesquels ils ont été incarcérés et tout ce dont vous pourrez leur faire avouer. »

Le groupe acquiesça lentement.

« Et par dessus tout, n'oubliez pas le maître mot, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » rua-t-il les faisant légèrement sursauter. « Ces personnes sont de dangereux criminels. Si vous êtes en difficultés, n'hésitez pas à appeler un garde ou même moi-même. »

Une fois que les recommandations furent données, Keyth se tourna vers Stefan et ce dernier donna à chacun une petite enveloppe blanche.

« Bon courage, Caroline. N'oublie pas que ton diplôme se joue aussi sur cet exercice et que dans ton cas, c'est encore plus important. J'ai choisi ton sujet. J'ai confiance en toi. On se voit pour le débriefing plus tard, » déclara doucement Stefan avec un sourire, essayant de toute évidence de rassurer la jeune vampire, mais il ne rencontra pas un franc succès alors que Caroline lui jeta un regard perplexe.

Alors que les autres étudiants autour d'elle ouvraient leurs enveloppes, Caroline hésita. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée après tout. Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'ouvrir un magasin de fleurs à Mystic Falls, au lieu de venir dans un tel endroit dépourvu de vie et finalement d'humanité. Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant, particulièrement quand on n'a aucune raison valable de vouloir tout lâcher. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit une petite carte blanche avec quatre mots inscrits dessus.

_**KLAUS MIKAELSON - CELLULE 46**_

Caroline respira profondément et faillit lâcher la carte. Elle se demanda pour quelle raison cruelle Stefan avait décidé qu'elle était la plus à même pour l'interroger : le seul qu'ils avaient autant haï. Celui qui avait causé tant de peine et de chagrin à ses amis et particulièrement à Elena.

Stefan la regardait avec appréhension, pas surpris de voir le regard d'horreur sur son visage qui était devenu très pâle. Elle pensa un instant à se ruer sur lui et lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait songé avec une pensée quelque peu morbide à l'assigner dans une cellule fermée pour interroger Klaus ?

Mais Stefan se tourna à nouveau vers Keyth et ils se mirent à discuter. Caroline s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau et elle réussit à déglutir malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Deux des autres étudiants étaient déjà partis vers leurs cellules respectives, alors Caroline se dirigea à son tour dans le long couloir, à la recherche de la cellule 46. Elle la trouva sans peine et fit une pause devant la porte, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Un des gardiens lui lança un petit sourire de réconfort qu'elle lui retourna et il lui ouvrit la cellule dans laquelle elle pénétra enfin.

C'était une large pièce blanche. Devant elle, il y avait un grand bureau en métal avec deux chaises en aluminium qui se faisaient face, et sur l'une d'elle, avec un sourcil levé et une expression quelque peu surprise sur le visage, était assis Klaus Mikaelson.

Il portait un uniforme gris délavé, contrastant douloureusement avec les vêtements élégants qu'il avait l'habitude de porter auparavant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient quelque peu décoiffés, ce qui était aussi inhabituel chez l'Originel. Son visage était plus que pâle, presque livide, et il arborait la même expression inchangée depuis des années alors qu'il la regarda s'approcher en silence et s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il la contempla des pieds à la tête, la mettant un peu mal à l'aise et elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors », commença-t-il, « que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Je suis ici pour t'interroger, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu as abandonné le journalisme et tu as suivi les traces de maman pour intégrer la police ? » demanda-t-il, relevant ses manches pour se donner une contenance.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Caroline sortit de son sac un bloc et elle l'ouvrit en face d'elle avant de sortir un stylo plume laqué et jeter un œil à sa montre. En haut de la première page de son bloc, elle inscrivit :

_Sujet : Klaus Mikaelson_

_Heure : 14h42_

Puis, elle posa finalement son regard sur l'hybride assis en face d'elle. Il paraissait toujours quelque peu étonné et il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

« Mr Mikaelson- »

« Nik, » coupa-t-il, indifférent au regard d'agacement qu'elle lui lança. Elle marmonna pour elle-même quelque chose d'incohérent, mais acquiesça.

« Bien, _Klaus_. Depuis combien de temps es-tu détenu à Rikers Island ? »

« Quatre ans, trois mois et seize jours », répondit-il. « Je peux te compter les heures, les minutes et les secondes si tu veux. »

Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Et voilà qu'elle se mit à espérer contre toute attente que la prison ait remis son cerveau à l'endroit, ou du moins qu'elle l'ait élevé au-delà de ce cynisme qui l'agaçait tant, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus... Elle écrivit en soupirant sa réponse.

« Et pourquoi es-tu détenu ici ? »

Klaus soupira à son tour. « Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où me caser. »

« La véritable raison pour laquelle tu es là s'il te plaît, » siffla Caroline qui sentait une petite boule de haine se former au creux de son estomac. Est-ce que c'était un autre de ses jeux ? Est-ce que c'était une blague ?

« Apparemment, » commença-t-il et son regard froid balaya la pièce avant de plonger dans les yeux bleus verts de la jeune vampire, « je suis accusé d'avoir tué un chasseur, trois humains et accessoirement d'être à la tête d'un mouvement révolutionnaire extrémiste. »

Caroline écrivit tout ça en tremblant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de débattre avec lui. Elle était là uniquement pour l'interroger.

« As-tu commis ces crimes ? » demanda-t-elle et elle tenait si fermement son stylo plume qu'elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait finir par le briser.

« Est-ce que tu préférerais que je l'admette ? Que je plaide coupable pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici et leur dire que ta mission est terminée ? »

Caroline secoua la tête. Sa plume était à présent enfoncée sur son bloc et une tâche d'encre était en train de se former sur la page.

« Je veux la vérité, Klaus. As-tu commis ces crimes ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? » souffla-t-il se renversant sur sa chaise en métal. « Je crois que je vais te laisser décider de ça. »

Il se mit à sourire et elle inscrivit quelque chose sur sa feuille. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Et il était assis là, dans un endroit qui avait la réputation d'être un des plus durs du pays et il semblait peu s'en soucier.

« As-tu tué les humains ? » demanda-t-elle.

Klaus se rapprocha, posant ses coudes sur la table et il remarqua le tic nerveux dans ses yeux, dissimulant toute la colère qu'il savait qu'elle avait envie de déverser sur lui. Et elle paraissait meurtrie, il pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait vivre avec cette idée. Après tout, il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine satisfaction à voir souffrir ses victimes, et il savait qu'il lui avait infligé des blessures qui ne guériraient jamais.

« Ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses, _Caroline_. »

Elle frémit quand il murmura son prénom, se rappelant soudainement quand il avait l'habitude de le prononcer de manière séductrice avec son accent britannique qui la faisait fondre. Mais elle garda le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne devait pas le laisser la manipuler.

« Réponds à la question. »

« Force-moi, » répondit-il dans un souffle et elle frissonna.

La pièce sembla tout à coup s'assombrir, bien qu'elle savait très bien que c'était juste son imagination. Il la fixait, presque la jaugeait avec un regard de défi, attendant qu'elle relève le challenge. Mais Caroline Forbes avait toujours été la plus fine et elle savait garder le contrôle en toute circonstance.

« J'en ai assez de tes petits jeux, Klaus. On peut le faire à la manière forte, ou ça peut se passer en douceur, à toi de voir, » dit-elle fermement.

Mais il pouvait voir en elle, lire en elle, et elle savait de son côté qu'il en était capable. Il n'était pas de ceux qui allaient se plier docilement, juste pour la satisfaire. Mais il n'était pas non plus stupide et elle paraissait sérieuse. L'humour était sa seule arme dans cette situation. Mais quel dommage pouvait causer juste un peu d'humour et de moquerie ?

Il se contenta de sourire d'une manière qui l'agaçait tant. « Oui, j'ai tué ces trois humains. »

« Merci ! » dit-elle d'une manière sucrée comme si elle s'adressait à un jeune enfant avant de retourner dans ses notes.

Il soupira mais ne répondit rien, attendant que la prochaine question tombe. Caroline regardait sa feuille de haut en bas. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sur sa montre qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé de question depuis un bon moment.

« Est-ce que tu étais réellement à la tête de ce mouvement révolutionnaire ? »

« Je crois que le monde entier est au courant maintenant. Oui, j'étais à la tête de ce mouvement. »

« Avec Kol, » termina-t-elle pour lui. « Et où est Kol maintenant, Klaus ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, admirant l'assurance qu'elle avait prise et le courage dont elle faisait preuve à présent.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait ouvert un bar à la Nouvelle Orléans. »

Caroline acquiesça, retournant à ses notes et écrivant quelque chose qu'il ne put lire. C'était le protocole mais c'était stupide. Elle connaissait certaines des réponses aux questions qu'elle devait poser et la situation paraissait incongrue. Elle se demanda un instant si Keyth savait qu'elle connaissait Klaus et elle secoua la tête, se recentrant, pour ne pas laisser divaguer son esprit et perdre le fil de l'interrogatoire.

Il l'observait minutieusement à présent, regardant chaque geste qu'elle faisait, captant des petits signes qui lui prouvèrent qu'elle n'était pas complètement sûre de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici avec lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle, sublime même. Ses cheveux avaient poussé mais ils avaient la même blondeur angélique et étaient coiffés avec ces boucles dans lesquelles il aimait tant faire glisser ses doigts.

Puis, elle lui fit face à nouveau. Son regard déterminé ne s'était pas éteint mais il vit qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise devant la manière dont il la regardait.

« Pourquoi, » commença-t-elle, « est-ce que tu as tué ces humains ? »

Ce fut le moment où il lâcha prise. Il était sur le point de se lever, mais elle lui intima rien que par le regard de rester assis. Il la fixait avec un regard mauvais et elle fut surprise que cette simple question le chamboule autant.

« Ne me demande pas ça, Caroline, tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

Elle secoua la tête, lui jetant un regard noir. « Et bien non, je ne sais pas ! »

« Ne mens pas, Caroline, et surtout pas à moi ! Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai fait tout ça ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tout ça est arrivé ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour- »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » cria-t-il et elle sursauta.

La conversation ne tournait de toute évidence plus sur la mort des humains, des non dits subsistaient vraisemblablement entre les deux protagonistes et Klaus se leva subitement. Il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa fort, appelant un garde. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant qu'un gardien fasse son apparition et lui intime l'ordre de le suivre.

Caroline sortit à son tour de la salle et elle regarda le garde pousser Klaus tout en le reconduisant à sa cellule dont elle était sûre qu'elle devait être moins confortable que cette pièce blanche. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles blondes et prit une grande inspiration, relâchant la pression.

Elle rejoignit finalement Stefan et Keyth qui étaient en train de parler avec April, en larmes. Elle passa devant eux et prit la direction de la sortie, voulant sortir au plus vite de cet endroit froid et sombre, mais elle entendit des pas derrière elle qui la suivaient. Sortant finalement de l'affreuse prison, elle accueillit avec soulagement les rayons du soleil sur sa peau et elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Caroline, tu as déjà fini ? »

C'était Stefan. Elle se retourna et vit le regard inquiet de son ami. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait baisser sa garde et s'autoriser à éprouver et exprimer ses sentiments pour se prouver qu'elle était finalement toujours un peu humaine malgré sa condition de vampire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à flancher non, elle était supposée être forte, et faire partie de ceux qui ne craquent pas et qui ne font pas preuve de faiblesse.

« Klaus a décidé de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire, » répondit-elle allant à l'essentiel.

« Je vois... », murmura Stefan. « Et toi, ça va ? »

Caroline se força à sourire. « Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Tu as l'air un peu... secouée. »

« Je vais bien, » mentit la blonde. « J'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi et me reposer. C'était un après-midi interminable et plutôt difficile. »

Stefan acquiesça et passa sa main dans le dos de Caroline en signe de réconfort.

« Tu es au courant que vu la tournure des événements aujourd'hui, tu es toujours en charge d'interroger à nouveau Klaus ? »

Caroline sentit comme une faille qui s'élargissait au plus profond de son être mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle avait espéré que peut-être, il lui aurait fallu interroger un prisonnier par jour puis passer au suivant. Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Evidemment, c'est normal, » répondit-elle avec un semblant de professionnalisme. « Débriefing demain, ok ? » ajouta-t-elle et il acquiesça. « Tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications, Stefan. »

Une heure plus tard, ils embarquèrent tous dans le ferry les ramenant à New York et bientôt Caroline put enfin rejoindre l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Tyler. Partager était un bien grand mot. Tyler passait la plupart de son temps sur la 5ème avenue ces derniers temps, essayant encore et toujours de plaider la cause des loups garous et leur obtenir un statut aussi digne que pour les humains et les vampires.

Klaus ne lui faisait pas peur. Non, il ne lui avait jamais fait peur pour tout avouer. Elle eut soudainement envie de boire quelque chose de fort et elle se dirigea vers le bar avant de se verser une vodka.

Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il lui soit attribué ? Pourquoi diable s'était-elle laissé embarquer dans cette galère ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris la fuite avant d'avoir une chance de le revoir ? Elle but une gorgée de vodka et toussa alors que le liquide intoxiquant coulait dans sa gorge. Elle reposa le verre sur le bar et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à manger. Elle attrapa un paquet de chips et se servit un verre de sang qu'elle réchauffa au micro onde.

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle le revoie, il fallait qu'elle sache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci pour votre retour sur ce premier chapitre ! Spécialement à celles qui ont reviewé : TheDreamy, Tinuviel, Lou, Lilie et Lea Michaelson.  
**

**Tinuviel : Caroline est en train de passer son diplôme pour travailler dans la police scientifique. Elle est en stage à la police scientifique de NY et doit interroger des prisonniers qui vont être bientôt jugés. Stefan s'est arrangé pour qu'elle interroge Klaus parce qu'il risque la peine de mort et que s'il meurt, ils meurent tous et de nombreux vampires, et Stefan sait que Caroline a toujours été la faiblesse de Klaus (même s'il ne sait pas qu'ils ont eu une liaison mais j'y reviendrai plus tard). Quant à la mort des humains, j'y reviendrai plus tard aussi^^  
**

**Oui, je suis une fan d'Anne Rice et mon pseudo fait clairement référence à Rowan Mayfair, l'héroïne de la saga des sorcières ;)  
**

**Lilie : ça, c'est de la review ! Oui, Caroline et Klaus ont eu une liaison dans le passé. C'est plus explicite dans ce chapitre. Non, ce n'est pas ma première fiction ;)  
**

**Pour ce deuxième chapitre, gardez à l'esprit qu'Hayley est différente de la série, je l'aime bien, alors elle est sympa ici. Elle a bien aidé Tyler à rompre son lien et l'a rejoint à MF mais elle est juste son amie et pas la fille tordue de la série lol !  
**

**Pour ce qui est des changements par rapport à la série : Klaus a bien tué les hybrides de Tyler. Carol s'est bien noyée mais ce n'est pas Klaus qui l'a tuée, c'est important pour la suite. Elle s'est noyée accidentellement dans mon univers.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : DEUX ANGES, UNE AUREOLE**

« Je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de revenir, » sourit Klaus alors qu'il s'installa paresseusement sur une des chaises en aluminium. Les premiers rayons du soleil cherchaient à entrer par la large fenêtre qui laissait deviner l'évanouissement de l'aube.

Caroline s'était réveillée de bonne heure ce matin, décidant qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser à plus tard l'inévitable. Tyler ne l'avait pas rejoint cette nuit et pour combler sa frustration, elle avait décidé de travailler sur le dossier de Klaus. Elle connaissait finalement la plupart des faits marquants de la vie de son prisonnier. Ses années en tant qu'humain, ses parents et leur rôle dans sa vie, se frères et sœur et la relation compliquée qu'il entretenait avec eux, les hybrides, les crimes qu'il avait commis et ceux qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à Rikers Island… Elle pouvait même remplir certains blancs que l'administration avait dans le dossier de Klaus, notamment durant ses années de cavales et d'errances.

Et puis, alors que l'aube pointait, elle avait profité de l'avantage qu'elle avait de pouvoir interroger son prisonnier quand elle le voulait et avait pris le premier ferry qui amenait les familles des prisonniers jusqu'à l'imposante prison. Elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle cette fois, plus préparée. Après tout, elle savait de quoi il était capable et après leur première rencontre, elle savait ce qu'il lui réservait.

Enfin, elle pensait le savoir, c'était sans compter l'imprévisibilité de Klaus.

« J'ai une mission à mener et j'entends bien la conclure, » marmonna-t-elle s'asseyant en face de lui avant de sortir son stylo plume et son bloc de papier. Klaus plaça une main sur sa feuille blanche et Caroline leva un regard surpris et interrogateur dans sa direction.

« Si tu veux un compte rendu digne de ce nom, je crois que tu devrais éviter d'écrire chaque mot que je prononce, » dit-il.

Elle n'était pas très sûre de savoir comment réagir à ça. Devait-elle entrer dans son petit jeu ? Ou lui montrer que c'était elle qui décidait ? La petite lumière dans ses yeux bleus gris lui donna sa réponse et elle referma son bloc avant de le ranger dans son sac.

« Bien, commençons par... »

« C'est une bien jolie bague que tu as là, » coupa-t-il regardant sa main gauche. Caroline passa son pouce sur l'anneau en or blanc incrusté d'un rubis, lui même entouré d'éclats de diamant. « C'est quelque chose au-delà des possibilités de Donovan, alors j'imagine que Lockwood a fini par te conduire jusqu'à l'autel ? »

Caroline plaça sa main sous la table, sur son genou, tournant l'anneau d'une manière absente. « Oui, Tyler me l'a offerte. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de lui, nous sommes là pour discuter de toi. »

Klaus lâcha un sourire en coin. « Et j'étais en train de me dire que tu avais finalement définitivement tourné la page sur le sombre mais non moins intriguant hybride originel, non ? »

« Il est exclu que nous ayons cette discussion, Klaus... » marmonna Caroline en haussant les épaules.

« Allons, Caroline, » murmura-t-il d'une manière sucrée qui commençait à l'agacer. « Tu vois, je vois les choses de cette manière-là. Soit on reste assis là à s'envoyer des pics et toutes sortes de commentaires désagréables jusqu'à ce que tu arrives au bout de cet interrogatoire, soit on se comporte d'une manière plus cordiale avec un peu de conversation entre des questions ennuyeuses. Un peu de conversation n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Juste toi, notre large cellule blanche et moi. Tu ne veux pas discuter ? »

« Je n'ai rien à raconter, » répondit-elle sombrement et Klaus étouffa un petit rire.

« Oh, mais je suis sûr que si, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Allez Caroline, je te raconte et tu me racontes... »

Elle dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se lever et quitter cette cellule. Tous ses sens lui criaient que c'était dangereux et que Klaus avait probablement d'autres motivations ultérieures pour autoriser cet interrogatoire d'une manière si doucereuse. Mais elle devait rester. Il y avait encore trop de questions qui restaient en suspens et elle mourrait d'envie d'en connaître les réponses.

« Bien, » croassa-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Klaus se rapprocha et posa ses bras sur la table. Le soleil matinal se reflétait dans ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux azurs alors qu'il était en train de l'observer. Mais il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans son regard. Il n'y avait pas la moindre étincelle, son regard était vide et éteint.

« Qu'est devenue la joyeuse bande de Mystic Falls ? » demanda-t-il. La surprise illumina une fois encore les yeux de Caroline et elle soupira.

« Stefan est gouverneur, Bonnie a ouvert une boutique de magie, Matt a racheté le Mystic Grill et Damon s'occupe d'un mouvement de défense des vampires, mouvement pacifiste. Lui et Elena sont fiancés et moi, je... et bien, je passe mon diplôme pour travailler dans la police. »

« Quelle originalité… C'est d'un ennuyeux, » soupira-t-il et Caroline refoula un petit rire.

« Bien, tu as eu une question, à mon tour maintenant. »

Il lui fit un vague signe de la main. « Vas-y, dégaine. »

Elle réfléchit un instant à la première question qu'elle allait lui poser, il y en avait trop qu'elle souhaitait aborder. Comment choisir ? Elle ne voulait pas non plus le pousser dans ses retranchements. Si elle voulait qu'ils survivent à ces interrogatoires tout en gardant un semblant de raison, il fallait qu'elle la joue finement et qu'elle commence progressivement, sur un terrain neutre.

« Est-ce que tu as eu la visite de tes frères et sœur ? »

Klaus leva un sourcil, plutôt surpris par la question qui le concernait directement et non ses exactions passées. « Elijah et Rebekah sont venus régulièrement. Je n'ai pas revu Kol, pour des raisons évidentes. »

« C'est rassurant. De garder un lien avec l'extérieur et avec sa famille. »

Il réfléchit un instant et acquiesça. « J'imagine que oui... »

Caroline se mit à souhaiter avoir son stylo plume entre les mains pour avoir quelque chose à faire que fixer l'hybride devant elle. Son regard froid, animé d'une expression indescriptible de contentement et de supériorité malgré les circonstances, ne fit qu'ajouter à la froideur de l'atmosphère qui caractérisait la prison. Et qui le caractérisait également.

« A mon tour. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement dans la police ? »

« Je suis en formation pour travailler dans la police scientifique, » répondit platement la blonde.

Il se mit à sourire à nouveau et posa son menton sur ses bras, la regardant se raidir alors qu'il s'était rapproché. Caroline agrippa le rebord de sa chaise, espérant que ça lui donnerait une contenance alors qu'elle luttait contre l'envie de se sauver de cet endroit.

Il ne parut pas surpris et il s'était attendu à cette réponse pour tout avouer alors qu'il soupira longuement. « Nous faisons tous des erreurs. »

« Considère ça comme une erreur si tu veux, je dirais plutôt que c'est une carrière prometteuse qui a de l'avenir. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que si tu réussis tes examens, tu pourras jouer aux Experts et résoudre toutes les énigmes meurtrières de l'Etat ? »

« Oui, et parce qu'il y a des choses qui vaillent la peine de se battre, » répondit-elle. « Ce que tu ne peux évidemment pas comprendre. »

« Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je ne suis pas ce meurtrier en masse cruel et sans cœur que tu penses que je suis, » marmonna-t-il d'une manière indignée.

« Oh non, bien sûr, tu es un Saint, c'est bien connu. J'aurais dû prévoir l'auréole, » dit-elle d'une manière sarcastique. Elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel mais elle préféra s'abstenir, remarquant son regard mauvais.

« Si je me souviens bien, _mon ange,_ » souffla Klaus, « il fut un temps où tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me sentir près de toi, m'entendre te murmurer ton prénom dans tes cheveux pendant que tu t'endormais... »

« C'était il y a longtemps, » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre mais il secoua la tête.

« Pas si longtemps, » insista-t-il d'une voix faible. « Tu sembles toujours avoir les mêmes problèmes de perception temporelle, mon ange. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas des jours où tu aimais passer des heures dans mes bras et me raconter chaque détail de ta vie. Où tu pleurais et riais en me révélant tous tes petits secrets que Lockwood aurait été incapable de comprendre. »

« C'est le passé, » dit-elle butée, mais il frappa du poing sur la table et elle ferma les yeux quelques poignées de secondes.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est le passé, Caroline, parce que je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire ça ! Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu revenue ici ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé ta place à un de tes petits copains quand je t'ai donné l'opportunité de le faire ? »

Caroline cligna des yeux, choquée qu'il puisse aborder le sujet de leur douloureux passé si rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il change d'avis et de comportement ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré si coopératif avant de retourner sa veste ?

« Je suis revenue ici parce que j'ai un job à faire, Klaus ! Si je ne finis pas de t'interroger, je n'aurais jamais mon diplôme. Tu vois, tu ne me connais pas si bien que tu le prétends parce que moi, je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé et ce cas ne fait pas exception ! »

« Tu finis toujours ce que tu as commencé ? » s'étouffa-t-il presque. « Tu mens, mon ange ! Tu te mens même à toi-même. »

Décidant qu'elle avait enduré assez de torture mentale pour aujourd'hui, Caroline se leva soudainement et alla taper à la porte, tournant le dos à Klaus pendant qu'elle attendait impatiemment qu'un garde arrive. Elle pouvait sentir son regard froid sur elle et elle se mit à frissonner alors qu'il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tout ça est terminé depuis longtemps, Klaus. J'ai tourné la page, j'ai avancé, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es resté dans le passé. La vérité, c'est que tu essaies de me faire porter la faute pour tes actions. Mais tu peux toujours rêver, parce que je ne suis pas prête de prendre sur moi et me blâmer pour tes propres conneries. »

Klaus se leva, renversant sa chaise derrière lui et il fut en trois pas en face d'elle. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids et profonds, son expression était figée alors qu'il serrait les dents et les poings. Elle tapa plus fort à la porte, appelant un garde.

« Des conneries, Caroline ? » siffla-t-il attrapant son poignet de libre et le serrant de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle fit une grimace de douleur. « C'était pour toi ! »

« Tu l'as fait pour toi-même ! » aboya-t-elle en retour. « Tout ce que tu as fait, c'était pour toi, uniquement pour toi ! »

Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit les envoyant tous les deux au sol. Un homme grand et blond se tenait à l'entrée, il pointa son taser sur Klaus et aida Caroline à se relever.

« Ca va Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il jetant un regard mauvais au prisonnier. Caroline acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil à Klaus qui était assis sur le sol poussiéreux en train de regarder le garde avec un air de défi.

« Je vais bien, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle récupéra son sac, évitant de croiser à nouveau le regard de l'hybride et sortit rapidement de la cellule, courant presque à travers le large couloir. Les gardiens la regardèrent passer avec curiosité et interrogation, et elle sortit sans tarder de la prison, en courant.

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle se retrouva les pieds dans le sable, sous le soleil, refoulant ses larmes qu'elle ne pensait pas à avoir à verser à nouveau un jour pour lui, à cause de lui... Son estomac menaçait de lui rendre ce qu'elle avait réussi à avaler ce matin, et son corps l'abandonna finalement alors qu'elle tomba à genoux dans le sable humide, s'efforçant de contrôler les soubresauts de son corps et se calmer.

Elle l'avait laissé l'atteindre. Elle était tombée à pieds joints dans son piège. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Et pourtant, ça s'était déjà produit auparavant. Il savait toujours appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

_Mystic Falls, 2012_

_« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, Caroline ? » aboya Klaus, arpentant le salon et fixant la jeune vampire. « Ce sont MES hybrides que TON petit ami est en train d'éloigner de moi ! »_

_« Je n'attends rien de toi, fais juste ce que tu estimes être bien… » marmonna la blonde en baissant les bras de renoncement._

_« Depuis quand suis-je supposé agir pour le mieux ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'un meurtrier semant chaos et terreur ! »_

_Elle lui attrapa la main et le força à se retourner. « Non, arrête avec ça, Nik… Je sais que tu es bien plus ça et que tu es capable de faire la part des choses. Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas juste un piège ? Que si tu vas vers lui, pour le contrer, il ne va pas tout simplement te neutraliser ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, les tuer, il y a forcément un autre moyen… Tu pourrais partir, quitter la ville, tu serais en sécurité, je t'en supplie, Nik, réfléchis sérieusement à cette possibilité… »_

_« Non. Je te l'ai promis et si tu as une si piètre opinion de moi et que tu penses que je vais te laisser, alors je ne sais pas ce que tu fous ici bordel ! Et arrête de jouer les moralisatrices, Caroline ! J'attends toujours que tu assumes tes choix par rapport à Tyler, à nous, et je ne vois rien venir ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, et ne renverse pas les rôles ! » ordonna-t-elle, la rage faisant étinceler ses yeux. « J'essaie de te protéger Nik ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! »_

_« Je dois y aller... J'ai promis à Stefan de passer à la parade de Noël, » déclara platement Caroline, réajustant son gilet blanc. « On ne change pas les plans, hein ? On se retrouve à 23h chez toi... Nik ? »_

_Klaus acquiesça lentement et elle soupira, tournant les talons et prenant la direction de la sortie._

_« Tu ressembles à un ange, Caroline, » souffla Klaus et Caroline lui adressa un dernier sourire triste avant de sortir de la maison. »_

Quelques minutes passèrent et elle réussit à se calmer enfin. Elle ferma les yeux si fort qu'elle ressentit une brûlure profonde, et elle lutta pour ne pas poursuivre dans ces réminiscences, dans ce souvenir affreux et désagréable. Cette nuit, prélude à un Noël qui promettait d'être magnifique, s'était terminée tragiquement et amèrement et elle se refusa de voir ces images à nouveau hanter sa mémoire. Elle se leva et décida que Rikers Island n'était pas l'endroit propice pour faire une crise de nerfs, alors elle jeta son sac sur ses épaules et attendit patiemment le prochain ferry qui la conduirait jusqu'à son appartement. Vide bien évidemment. Tyler ne serait de toute évidence pas là à cette heure de la journée, ce qui la déprima encore plus.

* * *

La journée s'écoula et Tyler se massa la nuque d'un air absent, essayant d'évacuer la tension de la journée.

« Hey Ty' », l'interpella Hayley, s'asseyant sur un tabouret en face de lui. Ils firent le point sur la journée autour d'une tasse de café tandis que Jason, un de leurs amis loup garou, rangeait dans des dossiers reliés les documents éparpillés.

La jeune louve observait leur leader avec un regard inquiet alors que ce dernier avait mis de côté trois dossiers. « Rentre chez toi, Tyler, tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours, » dit-elle gentiment.

L'hybride secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Je vais bien, vraiment. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, frottant les poches qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des siècles mais il y avait tellement de choses à faire. Les vampires avaient obtenu un statut leur donnant des droits, presque aussi importants que ceux des humains, mais les loups garous, minoritaires, étaient considérés comme des humains et rien ne les protégeait durant les nuits de pleine lune où quelques bandes organisées avaient pris l'habitude d'organiser de véritables chasses aussi festives que sanglantes. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à défendre cette part de lui et avait bien l'ambition d'obtenir une véritable reconnaissance de leur nature et un statut à ce titre.

« Ca peut attendre demain Ty'. Ces dossiers ne vont aller nulle part cette nuit et tu ne pourras rien faire de décisif maintenant qui pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire, » insista Hayley. « Tu es marié, va passer un peu de temps avec ta femme et repose-toi. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Tyler réalisa qu'il était déjà 11h passés. Il se demanda si c'était le matin ou le soir mais voyant Jason bâiller bruyamment, il eut la réponse à sa question et Il soupira tout en se levant.

« Tu as probablement raison, » marmonna-t-il. « J'espère juste que Caroline comprendra pourquoi je fais tout ça. »

« Elle comprendra, elle sait que tu es très occupé. Ne t'en fais pas, elle aussi. Stefan a dit qu'elle est arrivée à Rikers Island sur le coup des six heures ce matin, » expliqua Hayley. Tyler ne fut pas surpris, il savait qu'elle prenait son job très au sérieux.

« Très bien, je ne suis plus là alors, » dit-il en les saluant avant d'enfiler sa veste.

* * *

Caroline était habituée à ne pas voir Tyler rentrer et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui laisser quelque chose à réchauffer dans le réfrigérateur, mais l'hybride s'efforça de trouver de quoi se faire un sandwich avant de s'affaler devant la télévision, son assiette et un verre de O négatif dans les mains. Caroline l'avait converti dans ses manies typiquement humaines de préparer des repas à heures fixes. Tyler prit ensuite une douche bien chaude puis il se glissa sous les couvertures, dans leur large lit. La jeune vampire dormait déjà, ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage serein, lui donnant un air angélique, et il écarta une mèche de ses yeux. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant ses doigts frôler sa peau.

« Bienvenue à la maison, » dit-elle en s'étirant.

Tyler l'embrassa sur le front. « Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait tant de temps. »

« Ca ne fait rien, » dit-elle encore un peu endormie, se forçant à lui sourire faiblement. « Tu aurais pu envoyer un message, je t'aurais fait quelque chose à manger. »

« Non, non, ça va. Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Apparemment tu bosses dur, » dit-il traçant les traits de son visage du bout de l'index. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Dans la nuit calme, elle pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur, et la chaleur de son corps la fit frissonner.

Elle avait si froid.

« Je vais bien. Je travaille sur le cas d'un prisonnier à Rikers Island en ce moment. »

Tyler acquiesça, la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête.

« Qui est ce prisonnier ? » demanda-t-il. Caroline n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle devait répondre à ça, mais elle fut incapable de lui mentir. Trop de mensonges entachaient déjà leur relation et il était inutile d'en rajouter un à la longue liste honteuse de ses pêchés.

« Klaus Mikaelson, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit Tyler se raidir et elle l'entendit lui poser une autre question, mais elle n'arrivait plus à l'écouter. Elle était trop fatiguée et trop confuse pour répondre à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil la capturer alors que la voix de son mari s'éloignait et que tout devenait sombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un merci aux copines ! Sweety et ma Mémette préférée ! Vous êtes les meilleures ! Mémette (klarolineofdreams) écrit une fic Klaroline avec klarolisia, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil, je sens qu'on va rigoler héhé. C'est sous le pseudo "Les Plumes Pourpres" (_"Quarante-huit heures pour tout changer"_), un cercle créé par quel****ques auteurs dont je fais partie.****  
**

**Place à la lecture. L'avancement paraît un peu long mais j'aime mettre en place l'histoire et les personnages secondaires tels que Tyler, Stefan Elena ou Damon etc. La dynamique changera par la suite. On sortira de la prison, on retournera même un petit peu à Mystic Falls.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA FLIC ET LE CRIMINEL**

Caroline se réveilla avec le soleil dans les yeux. Les rideaux censés couvrir la large baie coulissante qui faisait toute la largeur de sa chambre avaient été tirés et elle se tourna de l'autre côté en grognant, refermant les yeux et espérant grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaires de sommeil. Mais c'était illusoire quand elle se rendit compte que la personne qui avait ouvert les rideaux venait de revenir dans la chambre.

« Tyler, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout de si bonne heure ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit qui indiquait qu'il était 6 heures. Il lui sourit et passa un pull gris sur son jean délavé avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« J'ai reçu un message de Jason, il y a une réunion au QG. Le Ministère de la Défense serait de notre côté a priori. »

Caroline acquiesça lentement, s'étirant comme un chat.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » demanda Tyler avec un petit sourire désolé. « Je sais que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas passé un peu de temps tous les deux, mais les choses sont plutôt chargées et tendues en ce moment. »

« Ca va, je t'assure. On a tous les deux beaucoup à faire en ce moment, » répondit-elle.

« C'est vrai et je sens qu'on va y arriver cette fois, Care, je le sens... »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer mais son regard ne fit qu'accentuer ses craintes. Il était cloîtré depuis des jours et des jours au QG de son organisation et elle se demanda s'il ne se morfondait pas toujours, même dix ans après, en songeant au fait que Klaus avait massacré tous les hybrides qu'il avait réussi à libérer.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais accepté cette perte, même s'il avait affirmé que l'arrestation de Klaus avait apaisé sa colère. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle le connaissait trop et pouvait ressentir chacune de ses émotions rien qu'en le regardant. Elle était sûre qu'il avait plus souffert de la mort des ses amis hybrides que du décès de ses propres parents. Au moins concernant son père. La mort de Carol était une toute autre histoire et bien que son décès accidentel avait été constaté, Tyler ne pouvait s'empêcher de blâmer Klaus pour cette noyade.

« La réunion est à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle le sortant de ses pensées.

« A 7 heures, » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « J'ai un peu de temps, on peut discuter. Comment se passe l'interrogatoire de Klaus ? »

« C'est difficile… » souffla Caroline, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Typiquement Klaus quoi, » marmonna Tyler en haussant les épaules. « Est-ce qu'il a lâché quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air abattu. « Non, rien de significatif. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Tyler essayait visiblement de se contenir.

« Je voudrais le voir mort, tu sais. S'il n'était pas à Rikers Island, je crois que ma quête aurait consisté à le rechercher pour l'anéantir ce fumier. »

« Oui, pour tous nous tuer par la même occasion, » railla Caroline, ne rencontrant pas les yeux de son mari. Tyler posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et ses bras qui l'entouraient la réchauffèrent quelque peu. Il mit son menton sur sa tête, murmurant dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Caroline… Il a essayé de t'éloigner de moi, à sans arrêt de courtiser, de manière si ridicule… Il nous a fait du mal à tous et on s'est relevé. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient. Mais si jamais c'était à toi qu'il avait fait du mal, comme il a fait du mal à Elena... »

« Shh, » murmura-t-elle plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux verts étaient pleins de compassion et de compréhension. « Ne repense pas à tout ça. Jeremy me manque aussi et il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Et j'ai tellement de peine pour Elena. Nous détestons tous Klaus, mais aucun de nous n'était préparé pour ça et n'aurait pu l'imaginer pour l'éviter. Il faut arrêter de ressasser et essayer d'avancer, Tyler. »

« Je le sais, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commis ces crimes. »

Caroline s'éloigna de lui afin de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle sentit un immense trou se former et s'élargir, déversant et faisant remonter à la surface ses plus profondes peurs, enfouies depuis longtemps pourtant. Mais elle n'osait pas les exprimer, pas à lui, c'était des secrets qu'elle gardait pour elle.

« Tu penses que c'est de ta faute, Caroline ? » demanda-t-il la faisant sursauter.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-elle aisément. « Pourquoi le penserais-je ? »

* * *

Elle préféra passer le reste de la journée chez elle, elle n'était plus sûre du tout de vouloir continuer à interroger Klaus après leur dernier entretien. Sa conversation avec Tyler n'avait fait que la conforter dans les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle resta tranquillement à l'appartement le matin, se plongeant dans une série télévisée hypnotisante, et elle organisa finalement un déjeuner avec Stefan à Manhattan afin de parler du cas de Klaus.

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure à discuter et Stefan confirma à Caroline les suppositions qu'elle avait faites quant à son intervention auprès de l'hybride. Avec les crimes qu'il avait commis, Klaus était passible de la peine de mort et le secret des lignées devait être protégé. L'Originel devait, par conséquent, obtenir un salut et la mission de Caroline consistait à faire la lumière sur ses crimes et le mettre suffisamment en confiance pour l'amener à collaborer sur une stratégie lui permettant d'éviter la peine capitale. Stefan ignorait tout du passé de Klaus et Caroline mais il fit clairement savoir à la blonde qu'il comptait bien se servir de la faiblesse qu'avait ce dernier envers elle pour l'amener à de meilleures dispositions. Caroline avait grincé face à la révélation mais elle était restée silencieuse, s'écroulant intérieurement alors qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle allait être obligée de faire remonter à la surface d'anciens sentiments pourtant profondément enterrés. Elle avait pris peur. Pour elle, pour Tyler, et pour Klaus.

Elle passa, ensuite, le reste de l'après-midi à flâner à Soho, achetant des bricoles pour l'appartement.

Au coucher du soleil, elle reçut un message de Tyler et comprit qu'elle passerait à nouveau une soirée seule. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle ne reverrait finalement pas son mari de toute la fin de semaine et il ne rentra pas non plus pour le week-end. Elle ne trouva pas la force de retourner à Rikers Island et expliqua à Stefan et Keyth qu'elle avait du retard dans ses révisions pour la préparation de l'examen final, ce que comprirent parfaitement les deux hommes qui lui avaient souhaité un bon week-end avec entrain.

* * *

Elle passa la journée entière du lundi suivant à travailler sur le dossier de Klaus. Elle le connaissait presque par cœur, elle savait que son procès ne tarderait pas à être fixé et plus l'échéance se rapprochait, plus elle remarquait dans le dossier des incohérences. Elle fit une pause en fin de soirée et observa le ciel s'assombrir un instant par la fenêtre avant de finalement enfiler une robe et courir pour attraper le ferry menant à Rikers Island au coucher du soleil. Elle hésita, elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, elle risquait de le voir plutôt dans sa cellule que dans la pièce réservée aux interrogatoires mais elle entra finalement dans la prison.

Un garde ayant la carrure d'un rugbyman la conduisit jusqu'à la cellule de Klaus et elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder les prisonniers qui lui jetaient des regards emplis de haine sur son passage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout d'un couloir. Klaus était allongé dans une cellule sombre, miteuse et froide sur ce qu'on avait du mal à appeler un lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il paraissait dormir jusqu'à ce que le garde tape contre les barreaux avec sa matraque. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard mauvais au gardien. Puis, il s'aperçut que Caroline était là aussi et il se leva.

« Contre le mur, » dit le garde d'un ton dur et Klaus leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant de se tourner face au mur puant et dégoulinant.

Le garde ouvrit à Caroline et referma bruyamment la cellule derrière elle.

« Pas de blague Mikaelson, » l'avertit le garde et Klaus se retourna en marmonnant.

« Je serai au bout du couloir Mademoiselle si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et disparut alors que Caroline pouvait entendre le bruit de ses lourdes bottes résonner contre le sol en pierre. Elle se tourna finalement vers l'hybride. Il était toujours près du mur, les bras croisés et il semblait plus agacé que content qu'elle soit là, dans son espace précieux et confiné.

« Tu me surprends, » dit-il d'une voix traînante sans bouger. « Je pensais m'être débarrassé de toi. »

« Je suis trop têtue pour te laisser gagner, » répondit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas faux, » commenta-t-il, « tu n'as pas changé sur ce point. Alors, tu es là pour continuer tes investigations professionnelles je suppose ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Pourquoi serais-je là sinon ? »

Elle regretta instantanément ces mots en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et prit place à côté d'elle, un peu trop près à son goût cependant. Elle ne montra pas sa gêne, déterminée cette fois à ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de l'humilier jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille en tremblant.

« Alors, c'est à qui de poser une question ? »

« Personne, on ne joue plus au jeu des questions. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'un air déçu. « A quoi joue-t-on alors ? »

« Disons que je serais la flic et toi le criminel. Ca te va comme ça ? Je te pose des questions et tu y réponds. »

« Et si je ne veux pas jouer ? » demanda sur un ton mielleux Klaus.

« Alors il faudra que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra. »

« Comme avec Lockwood ? » lança-t-il et elle détourna son regard de lui. Amusé par sa réaction, il fut plutôt satisfait de la voir rougir.

« Je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec toi, Klaus. » Ce fut au tour de l'hybride de lever les yeux au ciel alors que l'expression sur le visage de Caroline s'était durcie. Elle était préparée à ça pour tout avouer. Il le savait. Mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire tout ça.

« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas discuter, dis-moi ? »

« Trop de souvenirs désagréables et douloureux, » marmonna-t-elle sombrement et il secoua la tête.

« Tu es encore en train de mentir, mon ange. Est-ce que tu as finalement réussi à le dire à Lockwood pour nous deux ? Ou c'était juste une menace en l'air teintée d'une promesse illusoire que je n'ai jamais vue venir ? »

« Je ne veux pas jouer à ton jeu, Klaus. »

« Je prends donc ça pour un non. » Elle serra les poings. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait, et il le savait. Il le savait et il en était fier en plus. Caroline fut prise d'une soudaine envie de le gifler, mais elle savait qu'il faisait exprès de la mettre en colère et de la pousser à bout pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait tenir avant de craquer. « _Tyler_ ne sait pas que son mariage repose sur un mensonge... Intéressant... »

« Est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point ? » lâcha-t-elle, la frustration clairement visible dans sa voix. Elle fut elle-même surprise de lui demander ça, mais rien ne l'avait préparé au regard choqué qu'il avait à présent.

« Te détester ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je te détestais ? »

« Voyons... Si on reprend depuis le début… Il y a eu ce moment où tu as voulu me sacrifier pour ton rituel... Oh, et il y a eu cette fois où tu as forcé Tyler à me mordre pour jouer les héros juste après ! »

« On est passé au-dessus de ça si je me souviens bien, » dit-il calmement mais Caroline n'avait pas fini.

« … et puis bien sûr, il y a eu la fois où tu as voulu vider Elena de son sang, celle où tu as fait de Tyler un hybride... Celle où tu as tout gâché… Et il y a maintenant. Et maintenant, c'est tout le temps Klaus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends les choses si difficiles ? »

« Putain, et pourquoi devrais-je les rendre faciles ? » répondit-il sur un ton agressif. Une dangereuse étincelle s'était allumée dans son regard et elle la remarqua. Mais elle avait assez enduré à de nombreuses reprises ses changements d'humeur pour s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

« Parce que, » répondit-elle.

« Parce que ? Simplement parce que ? » demanda-t-il incrédule. « Putain, Caroline, c'est quoi ce genre de réponse ? »

« Tu sais que je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici Klaus, mais tu as décidé de gâcher la carrière que je pourrais avoir en tant qu'enquêtrice dans la police scientifique et je t'en remercie. Tu me stresses à un niveau au-delà de l'acceptable ! Tu me brises à chaque fois que je viens ici ! Tu refuses de faire des compromis et tu refuses même de m'écouter ! » s'énerva-t-elle, soudainement au bord des larmes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se leva, se dirigeant vers les barreaux. Elle pensa à appeler le garde et s'échapper de cette prison une bonne fois pour toute. Mais c'était trop important à présent et elle ne pouvait pas perdre tout le bénéfice de ses efforts simplement parce que Klaus refusait de coopérer.

« Et tu penses que tu n'as aucun effet sur moi ? » demanda-t-il finalement. La pièce avait tout à coup perdu quelques degrés et chaque mot la transperça. Elle le regarda, remarquant son sérieux et ses yeux déterminés. Il se leva et marcha lentement vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant elle, à moins d'un pas.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux venir ici et prétendre être la victime alors que c'est toi qui me tues ? Tu dis que je t'ai brisée, mais tu m'as déjà brisé depuis longtemps. Tu dis que je refuse de faire des compromis, j'ai fait des compromis et regarde ce qui est arrivé. Tu dis que je refuse d'écouter, mais _tu_ ne t'écoutes même pas, Caroline. »

« Tu as choisi, Klaus », dit-elle doucement, une larme roulant sur sa joue alors qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage.

« Tu as choisi pour moi, » corrigea-t-il. « Tu as choisi de tout briser et pour en remettre une couche, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu es partie et tu as décidé que tu préférais passer le reste de ta vie à baiser Lockwood plutôt que de sauver ce qui aurait encore pu l'être. »

Puis, il combla l'espace entre eux et son corps frôlait à présent le sien alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle refoulait ses larmes et soutenait son regard. « Il n'y avait plus _rien_ à sauver. »

Il approcha son visage du sien et elle sentit ses lèvres frôler les siennes avant de lui murmurer d'arrêter. Mais il ignora ses protestations et la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. C'est parfois si facile de détester quelqu'un... mais Caroline n'avait jamais été quelqu'un. Pas à ses yeux en tout cas.

« Arrête, » murmura-t-elle, plaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas et prit appui sur lui alors que ses lèvres caressaient toujours les siennes mais sans tenter de l'embrasser. C'était une torture silencieuse pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Puis aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, il recula, laissant une Caroline quelque peu perdue alors qu'il l'observait.

« Il restera toujours quelque chose, » souffla Klaus. « Même si tu le nies, et peu importe le nombre de fois où tu t'es donnée à Lockwood dans l'espoir d'obtenir la rédemption pour tes actions, il restera toujours quelque chose. »

Caroline ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer la sinistre vérité de ses paroles. Il avait raison. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle l'avait détesté pendant de nombreuses années, il l'avait courtisé tout autant et ils s'étaient défiés à la moindre occasion...

Comment diable avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la contrôler à nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir tant d'ascendant sur son esprit, et son corps.

« C'est faux, » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est faux, _mon ange_ ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration essayant de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.

« J'aime Tyler, » souffla-t-elle. A sa grande surprise, Klaus laissa apparaître une expression amusée sur son visage. Il semblait être sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« Tu aimes Tyler ? » demanda-t-il plus d'une manière affirmative. « Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas blottie dans les bras de l'amour de ta vie, comme tu le clames, au coin du feu en train de lui raconter ta journée ? »

Elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était à court d'arguments. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de venir jusqu'à cette prison au lieu d'aller sur la 5ème Avenue, pour être avec son mari ? Pourquoi l'autorisait-elle à jouer avec elle de cette manière et à la torturer mentalement alors qu'elle aurait mieux à faire ?

« L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on apprend dans les bouquins et que l'on peut contrôler, mon ange. L'amour bouillonne au plus profond de toi, au cœur de tes entrailles, il te pousse à faire des choses contre ta volonté et ton discernement. Moi au moins, j'ai assez de volonté pour admettre qu'il m'a transpercé de tout mon être. »

« Et tu penses que je t'aime, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle amèrement.

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu m'aimes, » murmura-t-il. « Je sais que tu m'aimes. Qu'il y a une partie de toi qui m'aimera toujours et qu'il y a une partie de toi qui se souvient que je suis le seul à te comprendre. »

« Tu as l'air si sûr de toi... » souffla-t-elle avec un air dégoûté.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais toujours en retour. »

Caroline ne savait pas comment réagir. Secrètement et au plus profond d'elle, elle aurait voulu protester et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller si loin avec elle si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais sa partie rationnelle et sa fierté l'empêchèrent de rétorquer et elle resta simplement là, à le regarder, vide d'expression, alors qu'il arborait un petit sourire satisfait en coin. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ruiner sa carrière.

« Je suis là parce qu'on m'a assignée à cette mission, Klaus, » murmura-t-elle dans la cellule silencieuse. « Et je ne vais pas te laisser tout saboter. »

« Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu me dis que tu vas utiliser la manière forte avec moi ? Ou celui où tu me dis que tu abandonnes, que tu jettes l'éponge, encore une fois ? »

« Non, » dit-elle. « C'est le moment où je te dis que je te vois demain. C'est le moment où je te dis que tu peux soit coopérer, soit nous conduire nulle part. C'est le moment où je te rappelle que l'on n'a pas terminé cet interrogatoire et que c'est ta tête qui est sur le billot, Klaus, autant que la mienne, que celle de mes amis et de plusieurs milliers de vampires. Et c'est enfin le moment où je te dis une bonne fois pour toute ceci : je suis heureuse dans ma vie, alors arrête d'essayer d'en faire partie à nouveau ! »

Caroline leva la tête vers lui d'un air de défi et appela le garde. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, donna l'ordre à Klaus de se tourner face au mur avant d'ouvrir la cellule, délivrant la jeune vampire. Elle ne se retourna pas et marcha d'un pas assuré dans le couloir, ne se préoccupant pas des prisonniers qui la regardaient et dont certains l'insultaient.

* * *

**Alors ? Un petit mot prend quelques secondes, pensez-y !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Klaus commencera à craquer un petit peu tout en continuant de provoquer Caroline qui va replonger dans le passé en fouillant notamment dans ses placards.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews, argumentées en plus**** !****  
**

**S2aa : merci ! C'est un beau compliment.****  
**

**TheDreamy : merci d'être toujours là. Oui, il y aura définitivement des flashbacks !  
**

**Guest : si tu adores, c'est super lol. Mettez des pseudos les guests, c'est plus sympa pour vous remercier^^  
**

**SweetyK : merci poulette ! La tirade sur l'amour de Klaus est largement inspirée d'une de Spike dans BTVS héhé.  
**

**Lea Michaelson : c'est normal d'être un peu confus par rapport au passé et ce qui ont vécu Klaus et Caroline, mais ça s'éclaircira petit à petit.  
**

**Ninou : merci beaucoup.  
**

**lani : toi ici ? Oui oui, je sais... Mme Lockwood, ça en a révolté une autre aussi, qui ne lit d'ailleurs pas cette fic pour ça lol. Mais hey, un mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier, non ? Et franchement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'extase, si ? Je comprends que ce soit difficile à avaler mais c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire, aie confiance, aie confiance... Merci en tout cas pour ta jolie review.  
**

**lucette22 : merci, wow !  
**

**impatiente : personne ne l'a fait avant le coup de "ils ont déjà vécu un truc" ? Je sais pas en fait, bonne question. Si ça te plaît, c'est le principal.  
**

**Lorelei : merci !  
**

**Mirmoz : hé bé dis donc, je suis allée googleliser "dystopie" pour le coup ! *ai appris un mot nouveau* C'est un concept intéressant mais ce n'est effectivement pas l'apocalypse, c'est un peu la merde, faut être honnête, mais ça va encore^^ Oui, Jeremy est mort, désolée :( Où, quand, comment, pourquoi ? C'est un peu la clé de cette fic, donc chut ! Oui, il y aura des flashbacks, promis ! Ah, l'autre fiction, j'y bosse, mais j'ai beaucoup plus de mal en fait mais je n'abandonne pas^^  
**

**Place au chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : JUSQU'A LA PROCHAINE FOIS**

L'obscurité. C'est tout ce que Klaus pouvait voir alors qu'il était allongé sur son vieux lit sale et pourri. Le matelas était si fin qu'il sentait les ressorts au travers qui lui rentraient dans les reins. Mais il s'en souciait peu. Dormir n'était pas dans ses priorités cette nuit. Il avait les mains derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller, se refusant d'utiliser celui qu'on lui avait donné et qui sentait le moisi. Il soupira profondément et regarda son souffle former des petits nuages blancs de fumée qui s'évaporaient dans la nuit glaciale.

Ca faisait un jour. Un jour depuis le retour de Caroline après ces jours interminables où il n'avait pas vu son joli visage lui rendre visite. La nuit d'avant, sa performance voulant lui faire croire qu'elle était heureuse en tant qu'épouse modèle et accomplie aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui sauf lui, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Quand elle était arrivée ce matin, elle avait semblé s'attendre à ce qu'il ait cru son plaidoyer quand elle avait clamé qu'elle et Lockwood étaient heureux ensemble.

Mais il savait la vérité, il avait pu la lire dans ses yeux alors qu'elle était en train de lui poser des questions, toujours plus de questions. _« As-tu tué ces humains ? » « Faisais-tu partie d'un mouvement de rébellion extrémiste » « Es-tu coupable ? »_ _« Que s'est-il passé exactement concernant Jeremy ? »_ étaient celles sur lesquelles elle s'était le plus focalisée, mais il refusait de lui donner des réponses claires. Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir des réponses claires. Elle ne méritait pas de connaître la vérité, et puis de toute façon, elle s'était déjà faite son opinion.

Mais ils avaient parlé et pour une fois aucun des deux n'avait appelé un garde avant la fin de l'entretien. Elle n'était restée qu'une heure, refusant de répondre à ses questions sur Tyler, Damon ou Stefan, de peur qu'il recommence son petit jeu de torture mentale. Mais il avait pu lire la confusion dans ses yeux elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de la stratégie à mettre en place, et elle semblait presque désemparée face au temps qui passait et qui ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

Ca le réconfortait un petit peu de la voir si désorientée, il n'était au moins pas le seul. Il tourna la tête vers le mur, en vieilles pierres, humide et crasseux et visualisa le visage de Caroline - ainsi que ses lèvres – et de cet unique moment où elle avait été dans sa cellule. Il s'était surpris lui-même à s'autoriser le plaisir de la provoquer en la frôlant de ses doigts hésitants. Mais la toucher à nouveau était quelque chose qu'il se refusait de tenter à l'avenir.

Elle avait tout foutu en l'air, ou c'est du moins la manière dont il voyait les choses. Les mois qu'ils avaient passés à Mystic Falls puis leurs années à New York avaient changé sa vie de manière dramatique. Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient jamais entamé une relation, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, à croupir dans cette cellule, attendant qu'on prononce sa peine de mort.

Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Oui, d'une certaine manière. Est-ce qu'il la détestait ? Une partie de lui souhaitait ardemment pouvoir la détester pour pouvoir tourner la page, pouvoir lui infliger des tortures insupportables et se débarrasser ainsi de la dernière once d'humanité qu'il possédait encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas la détester. Non, il ne pourrait jamais la détester. Il y a des gens dans la vie qu'on ne peut oublier, et alors qu'il était allongé là, suffocant presque dans l'obscurité, il réalisa qu'elle faisait partie de ces personnes tellement spéciales que leur seul souvenir fait saigner rien qu'en songeant à elles et au passé partagé...

La vie ne s'arrêta pas à cette nuit pour Caroline, mais elle révéla au contraire les fausses idées qu'elle et Klaus s'étaient tous les deux imaginées mutuellement. Et c'est ainsi qu'un mois se déroula, avec une certaine trêve et paix entre les deux. Il était plus calme à présent, ce qui l'aidait grandement lors de leurs entretiens et ce qui aussi d'une certaine manière l'autorisait à survivre en dehors de leurs entrevues et lui, au sein de Rikers Island...

Au moins jusqu'à un certain point.

* * *

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Elena, mais je ne peux pas rester, » déclara Caroline en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait lissés. La mine de la brunette s'assombrit légèrement et elle soupira, posant ses sacs remplis de vêtements sur une table en formica bancale.

« Viens dîner alors, » insista Elena, la mine presque suppliante. Après une heure d'intense shopping, les deux jeunes femmes avaient rejoint le local qu'Elena louait avec Damon pour leur activité visant à aider les vampires à briser leurs liens de sang.

Une large banderole, relique des manifestations violentes datant de 2014, était attachée sur le mur du fond. En dessous, trônait le bureau en désordre de Damon qui était occupé à débattre vivement au téléphone avec un interlocuteur qu'Elena n'avait pu identifier.

« Un dîner, ce serait super, » acquiesça avec entrain Caroline, attrapant ses sacs. « Je suis occupée demain, mais pourquoi pas après demain ? »

« C'est bon pour nous, » répondit Damon en rejoignant les deux amies avec un large sourire sur son visage. « Mais est-ce que ça ira pour Tyler ? »

Il jeta à Caroline un regard en coin, levant un sourcil significatif, mais elle préféra l'ignorer, trouvant un intérêt soudain aux documents que le vampire tenait dans ses mains. « Il faudra que tu lui demandes toi-même. »

« Tyler et toi, vous avez, euh, des problèmes ? » demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Caroline en agitant sa main et levant les yeux au ciel. « Disons qu'il est vraiment très occupé ces derniers temps. Comme moi. »

« Ah oui, » intervint Damon en grognant. « Tu interroges toujours Klaus ? »

Un voile sombre passa sur le regard d'Elena quand Damon mentionna le job de Caroline. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise en fait, elle avait toujours cet air depuis qu'elle avait appris que Caroline était chargée d'interroger l'Originel. Elena et Caroline n'en parlaient jamais et la blonde devait lutter à chaque instant contre son envie de se confier à sa meilleure amie.

« Tu devrais vraiment faire un break, » déclara Elena essayant de paraître détachée. Mais Caroline la connaissait trop bien, et elle voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de déverser la haine et le dégoût qu'elle avait pour l'hybride. « Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec Tyler. On vous voit rarement ensemble depuis quelques temps. »

« J'ai des échéances, Elena, et tellement de choses à faire. Mais j'arrive à me préserver et à trouver du temps pour moi. Si Tyler veut passer du temps avec moi, alors qu'il arrête de relire trente six mille fois ses dossiers, ce qui ne changera pas les choses en l'état de toute manière. »

Damon et Elena échangèrent un regard surpris et perplexe. Ils savaient que Caroline prenait ce ton amer et cassant que dans ses moments de grande frustration. Mais aucun des deux n'osa relever et dire quoi que ce soit. Caroline leur annonça qu'elle devait s'en aller, et alors qu'elle embrassa ses amis avant de prendre congé, ils lui rappelèrent sur un ton plus léger de ne pas être en retard pour le dîner.

* * *

« Bonjour, » marmonna Klaus, avachi sur sa chaise en aluminium, visiblement épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement. Caroline lui retourna un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir elle-même. Elle posa ses bras sur la table et cogna sa tête sur ses bras. Klaus leva un sourcil interrogateur par le bruit engendré et il se redressa, se rapprochant de la table, posant ses bras dessus.

« Dure journée ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« On peut dire ça... » marmonna Caroline.

Elle se leva et commença à arpenter la petite salle lentement, ses bottes noires claquant sur le carrelage à chacun de ses pas, alors que Klaus la suivait du regard avec une expression vide.

« Quelles questions m'as-tu concoctées aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes. Il commençait à s'impatienter et la voir si peu attentive était déstabilisant. D'habitude, quand elle entrait dans la pièce, elle démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue et focalisait toute son attention sur lui, ce qui le réjouissait en fait, intérieurement et secrètement.

Caroline fit une légère moue. « Quand je te pose des questions, je n'ai jamais de réponses de toute manière... »

« Mais si, » répondit-il, « tu as une ébauche de réponse, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de réponse à laquelle tu t'attends. »

« Non, effectivement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens là presque tous les jours en fait, peut-être que c'est ce qu'il doit se passer ? Toi qui meurs avec l'extinction de ta lignée ? »

« J'aurais volontiers acquiescé si tu n'étais pas concernée, » répondit Klaus, un brin amusé à présent, « ce monde a trop besoin de toi, mon cœur, de ta lumière et ton dévouement pour les causes perdues. »

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, se massant le cou avec une main alors qu'elle retourna s'asseoir. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une grande enveloppe cartonnée. Elle la posa sur la table, elle était sûre que Klaus avait remarqué les larges lettres noires formant son nom au milieu.

« C'est ton dossier, » commença-t-elle, espérant avoir une autre réaction que ce visage toujours fermé et impassible qu'elle avait devant elle presque tous les jours. « En un mois, mes supérieurs ont remarqué que je n'y avais rien ajouté de nouveau. »

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Alors, Klaus, ça veut dire que durant un mois, je n'ai absolument rien appris de toi. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Klaus avait ce sourire qui l'agaçait tant mais elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir la force suffisante de lui ordonner d'arrêter ça ou carrément le gifler, ce qui ne tarderait pas à se produire si les choses continuaient de progresser de cette manière. Cette violence émergeait à chacune de leurs entrevues et elle l'effrayait, ne sachant comment l'apprivoiser. Elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux. L'homme assis en face d'elle ressemblait à un ange avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds dont on devinait les boucles naître à leurs extrémités. Les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues quand il souriait accentuaient les traits angéliques de la créature mi-vampire, mi-loup garou qui n'avaient d'humain plus que l'apparence. Seules quelques lignes de son visage et la profondeur de son regard l'attirant vers les ténèbres pouvaient encore le trahir. Il paraissait jeune si on ne savait pas qu'il avait plus d'un millénaire au compteur, un jeune homme proche de la trentaine qui de toute évidence n'avait pas assez d'espace vital pour se dépenser.

Il prenait vraisemblablement soin de lui et elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était rasé ces dernières semaines, et coiffé quelque peu dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Son uniforme de prisonnier était troué par endroits, et chiffonné, mais il n'était pas dans un état pitoyable, comme elle avait pu le voir sur d'autres prisonniers. En fait, Klaus avait une allure tout à fait décente compte tenu de ses conditions de vie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas, Klaus ? » demanda-t-elle. Ses traits s'adoucirent progressivement alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se calmer. Le silence la calmait pour tout avouer alors qu'ils étaient assis là tous les deux, dans cette pièce froide. Ses yeux à lui, d'habitude si durs, étaient à présent sereins, ce qui était étonnant, mais elle devina qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à ce changement de comportement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je pourrais te dire n'importe quoi, ils se sont déjà fait leur opinion, » répondit-il platement, surprenant Caroline.

« Qui a dit que je m'étais déjà faite mon opinion ? »

« Et encore une autre question, » soupira-t-il, sa mine s'assombrissant alors qu'il en avait visiblement assez de sa curiosité grandissante.

« Je croyais que tu voulais des questions. »

« Ce que je veux, c'est en finir avec toi et ce putain d'interrogatoire ! »

« Bien ! » cracha Caroline. « Comment as-tu tué Jeremy ? »

« Je lui ai enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur ! » grogna-t-il, hors de lui. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'il venait de répondre à une question à laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu répondre depuis un mois. « Tiens, voilà quelque chose pour ton fichu dossier ! »

Caroline était sidérée par la tempête qu'il s'efforçait de refouler intérieurement, alors qu'elle voyait bien qu'il était loin d'être calme. Ses yeux s'étaient considérablement assombris et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement confuse.

« Pourquoi diable es-tu si en colère, Klaus ? »

« Parce que tu es tellement aveugle parfois ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh, débrouille-toi pour lire entre les lignes, » marmonna-t-il, se levant et marchant vers la porte. Il frappa deux fois et attendit quelques minutes mais aucun garde ne vint.

« Où est ce putain- »

« Il est probablement allé dîner, » le coupa Caroline.

« Il est en train de dîner pendant que tu m'interroges ? » demanda Klaus, et Caroline acquiesça. « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne garde pas cette foutue porte ? Et si j'essayais de t'attaquer ? Je suis un criminel tu sais, j'aurais pu facilement te mettre à terre et te tuer, ou me servir de toi pour sortir d'ici. »

Puis, l'inattendu se produisit. Caroline se mit à rire et elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Klaus la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer, reprenant son souffle. Elle devait être rouge, elle sentait que ses joues étaient en feu, et elle était presque sûre qu'il allait se moquer d'elle, mais pour tout avouer, elle s'en moquait éperdument.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda l'hybride une fois que le silence fit son retour.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, » déclara la blonde, passant sa main froide sur sa joue brûlante.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? »

« Parce que... parce que j'en avais besoin... »

Klaus retourna lentement s'asseoir et la regarda en coin. Il ne put s'en empêcher et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendue rire, » murmura-t-il doucement, ses yeux guettant sa réaction face à cet aveu. Contre toute attente, Caroline se relaxa, il n'était pas d'une humeur détestable finalement aujourd'hui.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, » avoua-t-elle presque à contrecœur. Klaus fut surpris et il leva un sourcil alors qu'elle lui souriait si tristement. Ils restèrent assis un petit moment à se regarder dans les yeux avant que Caroline ne s'éclaircisse la voix et se lève.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, » dit-elle rangeant le dossier de Klaus dans son sac. Elle s'approcha de la porte et se tourna une fois encore vers l'hybride. « Merci pour ton aide. »

« Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, » dit-il comme à son habitude.

Caroline frappa à la porte et elle entendit quelques instants après un cliquetis. Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

« Je suis là pour t'aider, Klaus, même si je n'en ai pas l'air. Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir ce qui s'est passé... »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, » ronronna-t-il.

Elle hésita un instant et des rides sur son front se creusèrent alors qu'elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Jeremy a été tué d'un coup de couteau dans le cou, tu sais. Il avait un pieu dans le ventre, qu'on lui a sûrement retourné dans la lutte, mais c'est ce coup mortel à la carotide qui a causé sa mort. »

Il resta silencieux, ne cillant pas alors qu'il soutenait le regard de la blonde.

« Qui a tué Jeremy, Klaus ? » osa-t-elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question, parce quelle qu'elle puisse être, elle ne pourrait apaiser personne.

Klaus fronça les sourcils, l'air sérieux. Il lui fallut un moment pour enregistrer la question. Il posa un coude sur la table, et sa tête sur sa main. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

Elle le regarda en silence, avant de tourner la poignée et sortir sans un autre mot. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et adressa un petit sourire au garde avant de marcher l'air préoccupé dans le couloir.

Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Keyth qui l'attendait près de la sortie, et il jeta son mégot alors qu'elle s'approchait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, la faisant sursauter et la ramenant sur Terre.

« Keyth, » dit-elle lui adressant un petit signe de tête en guise de salut.

« Comment se passe l'interrogatoire, Caroline ? »

« Ni plus, ni moins de la manière dont on pouvait s'y attendre, » marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

Une autre soirée se profila, et la nuit s'installa. Tyler lui avait déjà envoyé un message ce matin lui disant qu'il ne serait pas à la maison ce soir. Caroline se demanda combien de femmes mariées restaient chez elle, seules, un vendredi soir pendant que leurs maris vouaient leurs vies à une cause presque perdue d'avance. Peut-être qu'elle avait de la chance au bout du compte. Au moins, elle n'était pas mariée à un alcoolique ou à un joueur invétéré.

Elle décida de faire du rangement dans ses tiroirs et placards fourre-tout et elle tomba sur de vieux souvenirs. Elle traça du bout de son index sa photo de mariage et soupira.

Ils s'étaient mariés en 2020 dans la petite église de Mystic Falls, en comité très réduit. Damon avait été le témoin de Tyler, Elena le sien, et elle se souvenait avoir pleuré quand elle avait réalisé que ni son père, ni sa mère ne la conduirait jusqu'à l'autel. Stefan avait pourtant endossé ce rôle à la perfection.

Ils s'étaient efforcés d'être tout de même joyeux ce jour-là, leur joie n'avait pu être consumée en ce jour d'union. Caroline avait envoyé une invitation à Bonnie mais sans surprise, la sorcière n'était pas venue au mariage. Elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir ? Bonnie avait été une des rares, à l'époque, à connaître sa liaison secrète avec Klaus. Et Klaus avait tué Jeremy.

Sortant de vieilles photos d'une boîte en fer, Caroline examina le trésor qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Davantage de photos du mariage, d'autres de New York. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les visages souriants de ses amis, à part celles où Damon boudait quand Stefan ne broyait pas du noir de manière incompréhensible.

Elle retrouva la grande photo de la remise des diplômes réunissant tous les élèves de sa promo qui souriaient fièrement brandissant leurs diplômes. Elle esquissa encore un sourire en voyant une photo d'elle et Matt, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que le jeune homme venait juste d'acquérir le Mystic Grill. Elle se rappela de ces moments, ces si précieux moments, qui semblèrent dater d'une éternité. Dix ans, il y avait presque dix ans, mais dix ans, c'était une éternité pour elle.

Elle fouilla encore, toussant quand de la poussière s'échappa du fond du placard. Elle se releva et soupira devant le bazar qu'il y avait dans l'armoire quand un objet retint son attention.

Elle sortit un petit coffre fermé par un ruban qu'elle tira, faisant tomber tout ce qu'ils avaient d'entassé dessus. Elle retourna dans le salon, alluma la petite lampe sur la table basse et s'installa par terre sur des coussins moelleux.

Elle ouvrit le coffre en retenant son souffle et ses yeux s'embrumèrent à la vue de ces objets familiers. Le bracelet en diamants que Klaus avait fini par lui rendre mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement porté, un pendentif appartenant à l'hybride, des dessins, beaucoup de dessins, certains pliés en quatre. Son regard fut attiré par un vieux téléphone mobile et elle étouffa un sanglot. Incapable de résister même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, elle l'alluma d'une main tremblante. La photo sur l'écran lui déchira le cœur alors que le couple souriant et amoureux lui renvoyait en plein visage la période la plus heureuse de son existence. Elle composa l'unique numéro qui y était enregistré et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, elle raccrocha en fermant les yeux. Son cœur battait contre ses tempes, lui donnant un mal de tête insidieux et lancinant. Il ne répondrait pas, bien sûr, les objets personnels étaient confisqués aux prisonniers mais elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier chaque fois que ce téléphone avait sonné et qu'elle décrochait rapidement, heureuse d'entendre sa voix et d'avoir de ses nouvelles alors qu'il lui manquait tant.

Caroline soupira longuement, à présent envahie par une fatigue, une frustration et une confusion lui donnant réellement la migraine. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé. Le chauffage était allumé mais il ne la réchauffait pas alors qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine le téléphone. Le silence devint tout à coup trop lourd et pesant, et elle se sentit froide, sans vie, et par dessus tout, seule.

Klaus avait rompu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il avait rejoint les Ténèbres. Il avait brisé la confiance, si minime, qu'elle avait pu avoir en lui la nuit où le corps de Jeremy avait été retrouvé sans vie. Et pourtant, son regard, ses paroles apaisantes, les promesses d'explications et les éléments qu'elle avait à présent lui hurlant presque l'innocence de l'hybride faisaient écho dans son esprit.

Y avait-il un infime espoir pour que... ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Il était coupable. Il avait basculé à nouveau. Caroline jeta finalement le téléphone parmi les choses déjà éparpillées par terre. Elle s'efforça de se rasseoir et chasser les papillons qui dansaient et virevoltaient devant ses yeux. Peut-être qu'il y avait toujours cette petite étincelle au fond d'elle qui lui permettrait de garder un espoir et pouvoir l'aider. Au plus profond d'elle, elle ne voulait en fait pas croire que Niklaus Mikaelson ait pu tuer de sang froid le frère de sa meilleure amie après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je ne réponds pas en détail aux reviews, en même temps vous n'avez pas posé de question non plus huhu.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir : Lea, lani, TheDreamy, Impatiente, Lou, Lorelei.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : ****La mémoire des dates**

Caroline ne trouva pas le courage de retourner à Rikers Island le lendemain, et ni le jour suivant. Le visage de Jeremy hanta les deux nuits qui suivirent sa dernière entrevue avec Klaus et ne pas trouver Tyler à ses côtés lors de ses réveils nocturnes la déstabilisa davantage.

Elle resta la matinée chez elle et s'affaira dans la cuisine, se forçant à mettre une musique d'ambiance plutôt rythmée et dynamique. Tous les livres de cuisine qu'elle avait récupérés chez sa mère étaient étalés sur le plan de travail et elle sauta finalement sur le tabouret en soupirant, regardant le bazar indescriptible qu'elle venait de mettre pour confectionner une quiche et une tarte aux pommes.

Elle s'endormit sur le canapé après le déjeuner et se réveilla, une heure plus tard, en sursaut, tremblante et en sueur, en proie à des visions qu'elle pensait évanouies depuis longtemps. Il était revenu. Le cauchemar qui avait accompagné ses nuits pendant des mois avait refait surface. Elle avait cru en être débarrassée il y a deux ans, mais elle comprit qu'il avait décidé de reprendre contact avec elle. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui avait repris contact avec lui…

Il n'allait pas gagner. Il n'avait pas gagné jusqu'à présent, jamais, bien qu'il avait eu un net avantage il fut une période. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas été loin d'abandonner le combat un soir, en haut de ce building, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus une simple mortelle et qu'elle devrait vivre l'éternité avec ses angoisses. Mais elle était plus forte aujourd'hui et il n'allait certainement pas gagner. Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas un contrat moral avec Klaus, ou si le fait qu'ils se croisaient n'était que pure coïncidence… Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Ils avaient certainement dû s'entendre.

Le cauchemar lui avait rendu visite la première fois quelques jours après la mort de Jeremy et la disparition de Klaus. Il s'était fait discret pendant les années d'errance de Klaus alors qu'elle avait maintenu un contact furtif avec son amant. Elle avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de lui après son mariage avec Tyler mais il était revenu pour une simple visite de courtoisie de quelques nuits quand elle avait appris que Klaus avait été capturé et enfermé à Rikers Island. Et le voilà à présent qui se payait le luxe d'un retour effronté et brutal.

Elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude revigorante et décida de lisser ses cheveux qu'elle laissa détachés. Elle rejoignit le QG de Tyler en fin d'après-midi et fut accueillie par Hayley qui l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle un petit moment dans la cuisine. La jeune louve fit du thé et sortit des cookies que Caroline ne toucha étrangement pas.

« Comment se passe ton interrogatoire avec Klaus ? » demanda finalement la brunette redevenant sérieuse quand elles eurent épuisé les sujets de conversation légers et féminins.

Caroline haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux. « Il est sur ses gardes, il ne veut rien lâcher, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux… »

« Il sait que son procès est imminent ? »

« On n'en a pas vraiment parlé, mais je suppose que oui. »

« Que penses-tu de son dossier ? »

« Troublant… », répondit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils se demandant si elle parlait réellement du dossier de Klaus ou de son regard bleu et froid.

« Tu le penses innocent, » demanda Hayley et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les mots Klaus et innocent dans une seule et même phrase ?! Sérieusement ? » plaisanta Caroline et Hayley étouffa un petit rire. « Disons qu'il n'est pas forcément coupable de tout ce dont on l'accuse… »

« Je vois, » acquiesça la louve. « Qui va assurer sa défense ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » avoua Caroline qui n'avait pas songé jusqu'à présent à l'intervention d'un avocat pour plaider la cause de Klaus. « Il faut que j'en parle à Stefan, tu as raison. J'imagine que l'avocat va intervenir une fois que ma mission sera terminée. »

« Tu sais qu'il n'aurait même pas dû avoir de procès, » continua Hayley et Caroline leva un sourcil. « Il aurait dû être exécuté il y a six mois. »

« Je l'ignorais, » souffla Caroline dont le rythme cardiaque venait de s'accélérer. « Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, Hayley ? »

La louve baissa la tête et resta silencieuse. Caroline sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et elle se félicita d'être assise à cet instant précis.

« Tyler… » murmura-t-elle.

« Ne lui en veux pas, Caroline, » déclara sincèrement Hayley. « Il l'a appris que très récemment, il devait t'en parler mais entre temps le Ministère a bougé, les nouvelles de Washington sont venues plus vite que prévu et il a dû oublier. »

« Ca ne fait rien, » soupira Caroline avec un petit sourire triste et amer. « Ce n'est finalement pas important. Pourquoi ont-ils changé d'avis ? Pourquoi ce sursis ? On n'exécute pas quelqu'un sans condamnation, sans un véritable procès ! Pourquoi son dossier ne fait pas mention de tout ça ?! »

« J'imagine que le gouvernement ne voudra jamais laisser une quelconque trace attestant qu'il ne respecte pas la procédure quand il s'agit de vampires, Caroline, ou de loups garous… »

Caroline acquiesça lentement, enregistrant les informations et les digérant en essayant de comprendre ce qu'on avait visiblement _« oublié »_ de lui mentionner.

« Klaus n'est évidemment pas au courant de tout ça… » marmonna Caroline plus à elle-même qu'à son amie.

« Il aurait été le dernier à apprendre sa mise à mort, c'est évident, » acquiesça Hayley.

« Son statut d'Originel a dû jouer, » ajouta la blonde en pleine réflexion intérieure.

« En parlant d'Originels, » commença Hayley dont un sourire moqueur était en train de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, « un autre fan club a vu le jour cette semaine. Tyler m'a donné l'adresse d'un site internet intéressant. »

« Encore ?! » sourit Caroline. « Je ne me suis pas remise du dernier pour tout avouer… »

« Celui avec… » demanda Hayley en gesticulant.

« Celui-là ! » l'interrompit Caroline en posant une main sur ses yeux.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent soudainement et éclatèrent de rire.

Elles restèrent un petit moment silencieuses quand Caroline reprit, regardant sa montre.

« Déjà 18h… J'étais venue voir Tyler en fait, » s'excusa-t-elle presque.

« Je pense qu'il est à la bibliothèque, toujours plongé dans ses dossiers, son téléphone collé à l'oreille et échafaudant des plans pour être entendu… », soupira Hayley. « Ramène-le à la maison, Caroline, il en a besoin… »

La blonde se leva et acquiesça en souriant à Hayley.

« Merci, pour tout, » déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

« File ! Et emmène Tyler, je ne veux pas le voir ici avant lundi ! »

* * *

La bibliothèque était plongée dans une semi obscurité, où seules quelques lampes éclairaient les trop nombreux ouvrages juridiques étalés sur une grande table en chêne. Tyler était assis au bout de la table rectangulaire, plongé dans la lecture d'un vieil ouvrage, soutenant sa tête d'une main. Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua même pas Caroline qui venait d'entrer dans la petite bibliothèque et qui le regardait avec un air attendri depuis le pas de la porte.

Elle s'avança, faisant grincer le parquet en lattes brunes et il leva finalement la tête dans sa direction, se levant en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

« Hey… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je suis venue te voir… Il me faut une autre raison pour venir embrasser mon mari ? » rétorqua-t-elle savourant ses bras qui l'entouraient.

« Non ! » se mit-il à rire dans ses cheveux. « Je suis content que tu sois là… » ajouta-t-il lui caressant le dos doucement.

« Tu me manques Tyler… », osa-t-elle enfin en fermant les yeux sous ses caresses.

« Je sais, je suis désolé, je suis trop souvent absent, je m'en veux… Tu me manques aussi, » répondit-il prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Je te promets d'être là ce week-end et me consacrer rien qu'à toi, » jura-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On pourrait rentrer maintenant… Il est déjà 18h passés… », tenta-t-elle connaissant déjà la réponse qui ne tarda pas à tomber.

« Il me reste encore deux, trois trucs à voir Care… Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps mais j'aimerais finir au moins ça. »

« Tu te rappelles que dans moins de deux heures, nous devons être chez Damon et Elena… », déclara-t-elle.

Il marqua un bref temps d'arrêt avant de répondre par un mensonge plus que perceptible. « Bien sûr, 20h chez Damon et Elena. »

« Tu avais oublié, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-elle en se dégageant de lui.

« Je savais que tu me l'aurais rappelé ! » se défendit-il essayant de prendre un ton amusé qui n'amusa visiblement pas la blonde.

« Rentrons maintenant Tyler, tu auras le temps de prendre une douche et de te détendre avant que l'on y aille, » le supplia-t-elle presque.

« Une heure, laisse-moi encore une heure… Je suis là dans une heure, c'est promis. »

« Une heure, d'accord… », soupira-t-elle. « 20h chez Damon et Elena, » ajouta-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas à la maison dans une heure, avant de prendre le chemin du retour, seule, dans la nuit calme.

* * *

« Il ne viendra pas, c'est inutile de l'attendre davantage… » déclara finalement Caroline en voyant que la pendule indiquait 23h.

« Essaie de le joindre à nouveau ou de lui envoyer un message, » proposa Damon qui avait entamé le fromage.

« Non… non, je vais y aller… » murmura Caroline d'un ton las.

« Il a peut-être été appelé au dernier moment tu sais. On ne contrôle pas toujours les urgences dans le boulot, » déclara Elena sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant et plein de compassion.

« Oui, peut-être, » acquiesça Caroline se forçant à sourire alors que le cœur n'y était pas.

« On remettra ça Blondie, ne t'inquiète pas ! » s'exclama Damon avec un large sourire.

Caroline acquiesça lentement et se leva finalement, bientôt imitée par ses hôtes. « Merci pour tout Elena, le repas était vraiment délicieux. »

« Merci à toi ! Tu as tout fait ! Ta quiche était très réussie et oh, on n'a pas goûté la tarte aux pommes ! Tu veux la ramener pour Tyler ? » demanda la brunette se souvenant qu'elle avait mis la tarte dans le four en attendant de pouvoir la faire légèrement chauffer.

« Non, gardez-la, Damon l'adore, n'est-ce pas Damon ? »

« Tu le sais bien ! » acquiesça le vampire avec un large sourire qui fit pouffer les deux jeunes femmes.

« Donne-nous des nouvelles, hein ! » s'exclama Elena avant que son amie ne parte.

« Bien sûr, » lui sourit Caroline avant de saluer ses amis et rejoindre son appartement vide.

Elle se coucha exténuée dans le grand lit froid malgré son activité presque inexistante de la journée. Elle s'endormit sans difficulté priant doucement et silencieusement pour ne pas être réveillée par son cauchemar nocturne et familier.

* * *

_« Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir, tu m'excuseras auprès de __Damon et Elena__, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu me libérer. Je suis actuellement à Washington. Je t'expliquerai. Je te promets d'être là dimanche, en début d'après-midi. Je t'aime. Tyler. »_

Il était déjà 18h, et on était dimanche soir. Encore un week-end sans Tyler. Encore des promesses non tenues. Encore des larmes à retenir. Encore une colère à contenir. Et toujours une solitude à supporter… Elle jeta de rage son téléphone à travers la pièce avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, sur le carrelage froid. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son front sur ses genoux avant de se mettre à sangloter doucement.

Elle resta prostrée dans cette position une bonne heure avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser et plus d'espoir à garder. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre dans sa vie personnelle et tout à gagner et construire dans sa vie professionnelle. Elle se leva déterminée et attrapa le dossier de Klaus, le lisant et le relisant jusqu'à en connaître chaque ligne par cœur. Elle prit des notes jusque tard dans la nuit et s'endormit finalement, épuisée intellectuellement, sur le canapé, une peluche blottie contre son ventre alors qu'elle était couchée en chien de fusil, en position fœtale.

Elle n'entendit pas Tyler rentrer à l'aube et elle ne le sentit pas quand il déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Elle rejoignit Rikers Island tôt dans la matinée sans savoir que Tyler dormait toujours dans leur chambre.

* * *

Elle était assise sur une des chaises en aluminium, fixant ses mains glacées malgré le soleil qui entrait généreusement dans la petite salle blanche. Klaus entra finalement, s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise vide en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné.

« Rien, » répondit-il sombrement en regardant la table d'un air absent et vide.

« Klaus, ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! » dit-elle d'un ton plus dur.

« Alors, si tu sais déjà, ne me demande pas ! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui en deux pas avant de lui lever le menton et observer plus consciencieusement son œil bleu à demi fermé et sa lèvre fendue sur laquelle elle passa son pouce.

« Arrête… » souffla-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet. Elle baissa les yeux en croisant son regard froid.

« Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous frapper sans raison, » marmonna-t-elle en allant se rasseoir.

« Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison, » déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Il ne répondit pas et elle soupira en ajustant sa jupe avant de croiser ses jambes. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne guérit pas plus vite ? Ils ne vous donnent pas de sang, Klaus ? Klaus ?! »

« Et à l'extérieur, Caroline, dis-moi, comment ça se passe ? » répondit-il par une autre question. « Le sang est toujours rationné, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a toujours ce marché parallèle avec ces braves humains prêts à arrondir leurs fins de mois en vendant leur sang à des vampires assoiffés ? »

Ce fut au tour de Caroline de ne pas relever et elle baissa la tête. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et Klaus la regarda plus précisément.

« Tu as maigri… » dit-il en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas maigri, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » se défendit-elle.

« Les tickets de rationnement défilent trop vite, mon ange ? Lockwood a dilapidé sa fortune ? Tu n'as pas de quoi acheter à manger à ta petite famille ? » la provoqua-t-il. « Peut-être que Lockwood préfère les sacs d'os tu me diras… »

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aborder un sujet visiblement délicat. Il soupira en se renversant sur sa chaise.

« Tu étais plus jolie avec quelques rondeurs bien placées… » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, espérant jouer la carte de l'humour.

Elle releva les yeux dans sa direction et lui rendit son petit sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je mange à ma faim, » répondit-elle.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je m'en fous en fait, je n'ai plus de raison de m'en soucier et plus de conseil à te donner, ce n'est plus mon rôle, c'était histoire de faire la conversation… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et préféra ne pas répondre alors qu'un autre silence s'installa, prenant plus de place que le précédent.

« Ton procès devrait commencer dans moins d'un mois je pense, » déclara-t-elle finalement et sa voix résonna dans la pièce vide.

Il sembla déconcerté et quelque peu surpris alors qu'elle le scrutait, guettant un signe, un réveil, une exclamation, une remarque, une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle réalisa qu'il s'était ravisé. Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et il soupira finalement en se levant.

« Merci d'être venue me le dire, » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Quoi ? Attends ! » Elle s'était levée à son tour, ayant du mal à comprendre sa réaction et son renoncement manifeste.

« Ton job est terminé maintenant, non ? »

« Non, enfin oui, presque, mais Klaus, essaie de comprendre, c'est _ton_ procès qui va s'ouvrir ! Tu n'as pas une question ? Quelque chose à me dire ? »

« A t'avouer tu veux dire ? Non, je ne crois pas et je pense t'avoir tout dit puisque _tu_ m'as tout dit… » ajouta-t-il avec un regard de défi. « Une question ? Non, c'est un procès, je sais à peu près comment ça se déroule… »

« Tu aurais dû être exécuté il y a quelques mois tu sais ! » déclara-t-elle en criant presque.

Il leva un sourcil et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, la regardant dans les yeux.

« J'aurais presque préféré… » souffla-t-il alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. « Si tu n'étais pas concernée, j'aurais préféré. »

« Ne dis pas ça… », répondit-elle soutenant son regard. « Bats-toi Klaus. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? » rétorqua-t-il en riant.

« Pour toi. Pour leur prouver que tu n'es pas celui qu'ils croient que tu es. Pour que ces semaines de ma vie passées dans l'enfer de cette prison n'aient pas servi à rien ! »

Ses joues étaient légèrement roses à présent alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il était réellement sidéré et fasciné de voir la force insoupçonnée qu'elle détenait dans ce corps si petit et si fragile. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon lâche et revenaient en mèches fines et bouclées autour de son visage. Le soleil renvoyait des reflets dorés dans sa chevelure et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus tirant sur le vert, légèrement plus clairs par la luminosité présente et apaisante. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres légèrement gonflées et il recula d'un pas qui se voulait protecteur pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Faire un pas de plus en avant aurait eu des conséquences dramatiques et désastreuses puisque incontrôlables.

« Est-ce que tu viendras ? » demanda-t-il atteignant la porte.

« Oui, bien sûr… Tu leur diras, n'est-ce pas Klaus ? Pour Jeremy… Tu leur raconteras, promets-le moi… », souffla-t-elle d'air air désespéré.

« Je n'admets pas si _tu_ n'admets pas Caroline, tu le sais… », répondit-il les dents serrées en fermant les yeux alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

« J'ai tout dit, ils ont mes dépositions concernant les humains, j'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé… » dit-elle, tordant ses doigts dans ses mains, alors qu'il venait d'appeler le garde.

« Je ne parle pas du procès… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » se mit-elle à pleurer. « Est-ce que le dire à Tyler pour nous va changer quelque chose dans ce procès ?! » cria-t-elle, son corps secoué par ses pleurs incontrôlables.

« Fais-le pour toi Caroline, pour un semblant de dignité ! », rétorqua-t-il se retournant. « Depuis quand es-tu mariée ? Combien d'années de mariage sans lâcher un mot ?! Et combien d'années de mensonge avant ça ?! » cria-t-il à son tour.

« Ma vie a basculé le 5 avril 2015, avec la mort de Jeremy, et elle s'est arrêtée le 28 décembre 2015, » répondit-elle alors qu'elle venait tout à coup de se calmer, serrant les poings.

« La mienne aussi, et mon cœur a cessé de battre le 22 juillet 2017, à Paris. Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai la mémoire des dates, » dit-il amèrement.

Le garde arriva enfin et il ouvrit à Klaus jetant un regard à Caroline pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle adressa un timide sourire au garde et prit son sac s'apercevant qu'elle tremblait, encore. Quelle surprise.

« A la prochaine, mon ange… » entendit-elle l'hybride murmurer depuis le pas de la porte.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue alors qu'elle jugea plus prudent de se rasseoir un instant, le temps que le voile devant ses yeux disparaisse et que ses jambes soient à nouveau capable de la conduire hors de cet enfer.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La dynamique va changer un peu dans le prochain chapitre et on va se concentrer sur les interactions entre d'autres personnages (Stefan/Caroline notamment, un peu de Caroline/Tyler aussi, ne criez pas, je vous entends déjà...). On fera aussi la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage, vous avez peut-être déjà une idée de son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à échanger sur cette fic, les interactions sont bien plus agréables qu'un simple monologue de ma part en postant les chapitres comme un automate. Cette histoire est en grande partie pour vous !**

**Lea : la curiosité est un vilain défaut, héhé. Je reviendrai sur le 28 décembre 2015 et le 22 juillet 2017 mais disons que pour 2015, ça s'est passé à MF et ça a un lien avec la mort des humains et la mère de Caroline et pour 2017, c'est dit dans ce chapitre, c'est le jour où Caroline a définitivement mis un terme à sa liaison avec Klaus.**

**Lorelei : que veux-tu, sa cause lui tient à coeur. Il se rattrape un peu dans ce chapitre.**

**Lani : la pub est terminée, je sais, elle a duré une semaine lol ! J'ai répondu pour les dates.**

**TheDreamy : merci d'être toujours là !**

**Impatiente : tu portes bien ton pseudo toi dis donc lol ! Les dates, les dates, c'est tout ce que vous avez retenu du chapitre 5 ?!**

**lucette22 : c'est la vie ma pauvre lucette, tout est une question de patience.**

**Place à la lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : LE GRAND SECRET**

Caroline ouvrit la fenêtre en grognant, jurant à mi-voix, alors qu'elle regardait s'échapper la fumée noire dans le froid hivernal. La cuisine ne tarda pas à reprendre une physionomie plus naturelle et elle referma la fenêtre avant de vaporiser la pièce afin d'évacuer l'odeur de cramé toujours prégnante. Elle soupira finalement longuement et son regard s'attarda sur le désastre culinaire devant ses yeux alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle entendit soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et son visage s'éclaira alors qu'elle courut jusqu'au salon. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa le regard de son mari et elle se jeta littéralement au cou de Tyler qui laissa échapper un petit rire devant la démonstration d'enthousiasme de la jeune vampire. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un carton aux pieds de l'hybride et sa joie se ternit à la pensée qu'il avait sûrement ramené du travail à la maison et des dossiers à étudier. Elle choisit de mettre ce détail dans un coin de son esprit pour l'heure et elle savoura juste ses bras qui l'entouraient.

« Il y a quelque chose qui brûle à la cuisine, Caroline ? » demanda-t-il soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai fait brûler le dîner, » avoua la blonde en soupirant et Tyler se mit à rire doucement.

« Pizzas ? » proposa-t-il et Caroline acquiesça énergiquement. « J'ai ramené du A positif aussi, mais je crois qu'on devra faire le mois avec ça, on n'a plus de ticket… »

« Je peux toujours contacter Al si tu veux… » L'air enjoué de Tyler disparut instantanément et Caroline devina la réponse de son mari avant même qu'il ne l'énonce distinctement, presque froidement.

« Non, c'est fini ça, Caroline, on était d'accord. Je ne veux plus que tu y retournes. Tu sais comment ça finit. J'ai eu trop peur pour toi la dernière fois. Le sang rend peut-être les vampires fous mais encore plus les humains qui en font un business. Promets-moi que tu n'y retourneras pas. »

Caroline acquiesça silencieusement et elle lui adressa un faible sourire qu'il lui rendit en caressant ses bras avec douceur et apaisement. Tyler sortit son téléphone pour commander les pizzas quand un léger bruit plaintif le fit renoncer. Caroline tourna la tête dans la même direction que l'hybride et elle fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son mari avec un regard perplexe et interrogatif.

« Je crois que ton carton a couiné… » lâcha-t-elle et Tyler se précipita vers la boîte en question.

« Je l'avais presque oublié ! » Il ramassa précautionneusement le petit carton qu'il tendit à Caroline avec un large sourire. « C'est pour toi… »

Le regard perplexe et interrogatif de la blonde se mua en une expression suspicieuse, presque méfiante, et elle ouvrit la boîte en retenant son souffle. Elle écarquilla grands les yeux à la vue de son contenu et son cœur manqua un battement. « Oh mon Dieu, Tyler ! Il est trop mignon ! » Le chaton noir et blanc lui répondit par un autre couinement plaintif et apeuré et Caroline le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« C'est _« elle »_ en fait, » sourit-il. « C'est une petite femelle. »

« On peut la garder ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! » confirma l'hybride avec un petit rire en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. « Kelly a trouvé des chatons abandonnés sur la 42ème. Elle en gardé un. Hayley en a également pris un et il restait cette pauvre minette, privée de ses frères, je n'allais pas la laisser seule, tu es d'accord ? »

Caroline acquiesça vigoureusement sans quitter des yeux le petit animal qui s'était blotti au creux de son bras en ronronnant doucement. Elle se mit à caresser doucement la petite boule de poils et elle planta un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Tyler. « Merci. »

« Je savais que tu aurais fondu aussi. Et puis au moins comme ça, tu te sentiras moins seule quand je serai au QG. »

Caroline ne releva pas et elle soupira longuement en observant son mari composer le numéro du livreur de pizzas. Elle secoua la tête d'un air navré et commença soudainement à réfléchir au nom qu'elle allait donner au chaton.

Les pizzas ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Caroline débarrassa la table basse afin de pouvoir poser les cartons. La vue du chaton jouant avec les fils dépassant du tapis fit sourire la blonde et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui chatouiller le ventre. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Caroline se sentait sereine et comblée. Tyler avait allumé la télévision pour regarder un match de foot pendant qu'ils dévoraient les pizzas mais elle s'en souciait peu. Il était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Comment ça se passe avec Klaus ? » demanda soudainement Tyler alors que Caroline caressait machinalement le chaton allongé sur ses genoux.

« Bien, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, et se demandant si elle devait poursuivre la conversation qu'il avait initiée mais elle ne put résister. « Il aurait dû être exécuté il y a quelques mois tu sais. Apparemment il y a une différence de traitement… Il vaut mieux être humain que vampire si tu veux que tes droits soient un minimum respectés dans ce pays. »

Tyler détourna son regard de la télévision et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de sa femme. Il sembla débattre intérieurement avec lui-même et elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il lui avoue qu'il détenait déjà cette information qu'il avait malencontreusement oubliée de lui délivrer. Mais son regard se voila et il força un sourire sur ses lèvres entre l'amertume et la détermination.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je fais tout ça pour les loups garous alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Caroline acquiesça en silence et elle sentit tout à coup son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues s'empourprer. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle avait toute son attention et Klaus était au cœur de leur conversation. Elle pourrait tout avouer, là maintenant, lui dire enfin toutes ces années de mensonges. En finir et libérer sa conscience, tourner définitivement la page sur cette large parenthèse de sa vie, réminiscence de son passé, et songer à son avenir. Klaus avait raison, elle devait faire preuve d'un minimum de dignité, pour elle, pour eux, et pour Tyler. Puis la colère prit le dessus, celle contenue depuis des années et celle présente face à l'attitude de Tyler et pas seulement à cause de son mutisme par rapport à Klaus. Pourquoi devait-elle être honnête si Tyler ne l'était pas ? Il avait décidé de rester silencieux. Bien. Elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu-là. Elle avait après tout une longueur d'avance en la matière.

« Comment ça s'est passé à Washington ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé que Tyler ne remarqua pas alors qu'il embraya sur son sujet préféré avec enthousiasme, finalement pas mécontent d'en finir avec le cas de Klaus.

* * *

Une pluie diluvienne donna le ton de la journée du lendemain et Caroline resta cloîtrée chez elle alors que le temps maussade s'accordait parfaitement avec son moral en berne. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le silence de Tyler concernant le sort de Klaus mais la pensée qu'elle était sans conteste pire que lui dans l'art du mensonge et de la manipulation lui donnait la nausée. Elle regarda la pluie tomber une bonne partie de la matinée et ouvrit brièvement le dossier de Klaus dans l'après-midi avant de le refermer pour se réfugier au fond du canapé sur lequel elle s'endormit un peu avant que Tyler ne rentre.

* * *

Elle déboula le mercredi matin dans le building abritant les bureaux du Gouverneur et son regard déterminé sembla inquiéter la secrétaire à l'accueil qui l'interrogea prudemment sur sa présence.

« Je veux voir Stefan, maintenant, » annonça-t-elle sans autre préambule et politesse protocolaire.

« Je suis désolée, Mme Lockwood, mais je crains que le Gouverneur Salvatore soit en rendez-vous toute la matinée. »

« Forbes, mon nom est Caroline Forbes, je ne fais pas usage de mon nom marital, » répondit sur un ton cassant Caroline avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

« Ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité ! » l'entendit glapir Caroline qui utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour atteindre par les escaliers le 34ème étage en quelques secondes.

Elle entra directement dans le bureau de Stefan sans prendre la peine de frapper et le vampire leva la tête dans sa direction, se frottant le front d'un air fatigué.

« Donald, est-ce que je peux vous rappeler dans l'après-midi ? Oui… bien sûr… c'est une clause qui sera effectivement incontournable… Je vous remercie. Je vous appelle après le déjeuner, merci beaucoup. » Le vampire raccrocha et alors qu'il fut sur le point de se lever, son téléphone sonna à nouveau et il décrocha, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. « Non, Madeleine, c'est inutile d'appeler la sécurité. Je comprends bien, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Elle est là devant moi. Tout va bien. Merci. »

Il se leva enfin et Caroline resta immobile, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, essayant visiblement de contenir une colère qu'il ne comprit pas. « Tu as dans l'idée de voir tous mes collaborateurs démissionner ? »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et elle dégaina enfin, ne surprenant finalement pas Stefan. « Tu avais l'intention de me le dire que Klaus aurait dû être exécuté il y a quelques mois ?! Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Stefan en se dirigeant vers la machine à café.

« Stefan ! »

« Tu es juste venue pour me crier dessus ou tu veux discuter ? » rétorqua Stefan dont le quota de patience venait d'être entamé.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura Caroline avec un faible soupir en prenant place sur le canapé en cuir. « Un déca s'il te plaît. » Le vampire acquiesça et il lui apporta sa boisson avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé.

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose que je te le dise ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que non, » répondit Caroline en buvant quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant. « C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression d'être spectatrice de quelque chose qui m'échappe là, Stefan. Quelle est exactement ma mission ? Ce n'est pas plutôt le meilleur avocat de New York que tu devrais lui dégoter plutôt qu'une apprentie policière qui sait à peine ce qu'elle fait ? »

« L'avocat va bientôt entrer en scène, » sourit Stefan. « Il faut juste mettre Klaus un minimum en confiance pour ne pas qu'il sabote tout. Tu es la meilleure distraction qui soit, Caroline. »

La blonde s'offusqua en lâchant un soupir vexé qui amusa Stefan et il poursuivit ses explications. « On a peur qu'il abandonne Caroline, qu'il se laisse exécuter, pour en finir. Ce serait dramatique. »

« Il n'abandonnera pas, » répondit la jeune vampire. « Enfin… il m'a avoué y avoir pensé… mais il ne le fera pas… il a dit qu'il se souciait de sa lignée, enfin de moi… »

Caroline ferma un instant les yeux, luttant pour ne pas flancher. Sa voix était tellement faible sur la fin de sa phrase qu'une oreille humaine ne l'aurait pas entendue. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre son trouble à Stefan, il ne devait pas savoir lui non plus. C'était le passé et le passé ne devait pas être remué et ressurgir pour tout dévaster sur son passage.

« Je crois que tu as réussi ta mission, » répondit le vampire avec un sourire que lui rendit Caroline. « Il a avoué autre chose ? »

« Pas vraiment… Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas tué Jeremy, j'en suis presque sûre, » déclara Caroline en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« On ne va pas avoir à nouveau cette conversation, si ? » soupira Stefan en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. « Il est le seul à savoir ce qui s'est passé, s'il ne veut rien dire, on ne saura jamais. »

« Il ne savait pas comment est mort Jeremy ! Jamais Klaus ne se serait trompé sur une exécution ! »

« Il en a dit plus ? » demanda Stefan en fronçant les sourcils. C'était la première fois que Klaus s'exprimait sur la mort de Jeremy et le contexte particulier du tragique homicide ajoutait à l'intérêt de la question.

« Non, mais quand je lui ai demandé comment est mort Jeremy, il m'a répondu dans un accès de colère qu'il lui avait enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur ! »

« Et Jeremy est mort d'un coup de couteau dans la carotide, » termina Stefan, songeur.

« Ce n'est pas Klaus, Stefan… »

« Qui alors ? On en revient toujours au même, Caroline ! Ca s'est passé chez moi : ça peut être moi, ça peut être Rebekah. »

« Tu as été retrouvé inconscient et Rebekah n'était visiblement pas dans les parages, » poursuivit Caroline. « On est tous suspects, Stefan ! Tous les proches de Jeremy sont suspects ! »

« Aucun de nous n'a souffert d'hallucinations, » fit observer Stefan.

« Et Klaus a l'air sain d'esprit, » soupira Caroline. « Peut-être qu'un nouveau chasseur a été activé juste après la mort de Jeremy ? »

« Peut-être, c'est de toute façon une zone d'ombre que l'on n'a pas éclaircie. Mais la piste de l'élément extérieur n'est pas à exclure, Care, » la raisonna Stefan. « Comme pour ta mère. »

Caroline secoua la tête. « Non, c'est très différent. Aucune effraction n'a été constatée. C'est quelqu'un qui est entré sans difficulté dans l'appartement ou qui y était déjà. Ca peut être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

« J'espère que tu n'inclus pas Elena, » soupira Stefan.

« Si, précisément, » le défia la blonde. « Jeremy travaillait peut-être son contrôle avec Bonnie mais il n'en restait pas moins un chasseur, et Elena un vampire. Ca expliquerait qu'elle n'a pas souffert d'hallucinations, peut-être qu'une fois qu'on a connu la malédiction et qu'on l'a surmontée, on est en quelque sorte immunisé. C'est peut-être la même chose pour Klaus. »

« Ca fait beaucoup de peut-être et ça n'a pas de sens, » soupira Stefan. « Klaus couvre quelqu'un, Caroline. Il n'y a pas trente-six possibilités. Il couvre sa famille, c'est-à-dire Rebekah, Elijah ou Kol. »

« Ou moi, ou toi, ou même Elena voire Damon pour une raison que l'on ignore ! »

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel et se frotta ses yeux fatigués. « Et il a utilisé l'hypnose sur l'un de nous, ou plusieurs d'entre nous, pour nous faire oublier et être le seul à détenir la clé sur ce qui s'est passé. »

« Exactement, » acquiesça Caroline. « Tu as raison, on n'avance pas… » geignit la blonde en se renversant la tête en arrière sur le canapé.

« Ca fait sept ans qu'on a la même discussion qui ne mène à rien, » soupira à nouveau Stefan.

« Hey ! On est maintenant au moins sûr que ce n'est pas Klaus ! » fit observer Caroline presque dans un cri de triomphe.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit réellement lui pour tout avouer, ça aurait grandement simplifié les choses… »

« Oui mais bon c'est plus compliqué que la simple équation le-meurtre-a-été-commis-dans-la-cuisine-par-l'hybride-Originel-avec-un-couteau, » ironisa Caroline et Stefan leva un sourcil.

« Tu sembles satisfaite que ce ne soit pas lui, » fit remarquer Stefan et Caroline haussa les épaules, rougissant légèrement.

« J'ai une conscience professionnelle qui veut qu'il est très dérangeant d'inculper et de condamner quelqu'un pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis, et encore plus de l'exécuter, » répondit sombrement Caroline, cachant une partie de la vérité qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à son ami.

« Et tu n'as pas peur qu'en continuant de creuser, on risque de déterrer une vérité encore plus dérangeante ? »

« Si, et je suis terrifiée, » avoua Caroline et un silence s'installa dans le large bureau du 34ème étage.

* * *

Le bruit des talons claquant sur le sol gris et froid pouvait se faire entendre à chacun de ses pas. Klaus esquissa un sourire. Caroline ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis presque une semaine et il en avait conclu qu'elle avait terminé sa mission. Elle n'avait pas été claire sur ce point la dernière fois et elle ne lui avait pas dit franchement qu'elle ne reviendrait pas mais Caroline n'avait jamais réellement été douée pour faire ses adieux. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens le 22 juillet 2017 à Paris et le souvenir était encore douloureux. Il avait attendu sa visite presque autant que sa ration hebdomadaire de sang et la pensée que ces deux évènements majeurs de sa misérable existence puissent se produire le même jour avait suffi à égayer sa journée, si ce n'était sa semaine.

La porte s'ouvrit, les pas se firent plus rapprochés et il leva les yeux quand il entendit la porte se refermer. La blonde se tenant à quelques pas de lui n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu et il masqua sa déception en levant un sourcil interrogateur et surpris.

« Cache ta joie, Nik, » soupira Rebekah en s'asseyant face à l'hybride qui se redressa sur sa chaise en aluminium.

« Je croyais que tu avais disparu de la circulation, » répondit Klaus, amusé par l'air blasé de sa sœur.

« Caroline est venue presque tous les jours te tenir compagnie, j'imagine que ses visites étaient plus distrayantes que les miennes, » rétorqua Rebekah dans un nouveau soupir.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » plaisanta Klaus et l'Originelle leva les yeux au ciel, amusant davantage le prisonnier.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, » dit-elle en regardant plus précisément son frère.

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux, » remarqua Klaus, évitant de répondre à ses inquiétudes quant à son apparence physique et son état psychologique.

« Tu détestes, » bouda-t-elle, et un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'hybride, faisant ressortir ses fossettes. Elle passa une main sans ses cheveux coupés au carré et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Non, c'est joli, » murmura-t-il, surprenant Rebekah, peu habituée aux compliments de son frère aîné. Elle lui retourna son sourire et un silence s'installa, bientôt rompu par Rebekah qui préféra aller droit au but.

« Elijah t'a trouvé un avocat. »

« Fantastique, » soupira Klaus, se sentant assez peu concerné par la nouvelle. « Je le connais ? »

« Non, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais il a l'air bien. Ils sont venus dîner hier soir, Stefan est emballé. »

« Aussi emballé que le jour où il a eu la bonne idée de m'envoyer Caroline ? » demanda Klaus dont le ton s'était durci. Rebekah soupira, croisant ses jambes sous la table et gesticulant sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! » se défendit-elle et Klaus fronça les sourcils, tout à coup suspicieux.

« Stefan est au courant, Bekah ? »

« Quoi ? » Elle sembla déconcertée quelques secondes et réalisa où il venait en venir, secouant vigoureusement la tête. « Non, non ! Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit à personne ! »

« De toute façon, a priori, c'est un sujet tabou, non ? » ironisa Klaus et ce fut au tour de Rebekah de lever un sourcil confus. « Tu aurais pu me dire que Caroline s'était mariée avec Tyler ! » clarifia-t-il et Rebekah serra les dents. Ils y étaient. Elle s'était doutée qu'ils allaient aborder une fois de plus le passé de son frère avec Caroline mais elle aurait voulu éviter une nouvelle confrontation qui se terminait toujours dans des cris et autres reproches.

« Ce n'était pas à moi de te dire ça ! »

« Qui d'autre, Rebekah ?! Tu pensais sérieusement que Caroline allait m'envoyer un carton d'invitation ! »

« Arrête Nik ! A vous d'assumer votre histoire, à vous d'en parler, à vous d'arrêter de mentir, de vous mentir ! Caroline n'en a jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Elena et encore moins à Tyler, son _mari_ ! J'ai menti à Stefan pour toi, pour vous ! » cria-t-elle, visiblement hors d'elle.

Klaus ne répondit pas et il baissa la tête, alors que Rebekah poussa un long soupir, se maudissant de s'être encore emportée. Toute conversation au sujet de Caroline s'était toujours terminée de cette manière et cette nouvelle tentative ne faisait malheureusement pas exception à la règle.

« Je suis désolée… » souffla finalement Rebekah, posant une main réconfortante sur celle de son frère. Klaus comprit qu'elle ne s'excusait pas d'avoir crié et son cœur se serra en pensant à la blonde qui avait repris le monopole de ses pensées depuis quelques semaines. « Ils ne vont pas bien ensemble de toute manière et si ça peut te consoler, elle était mieux avec toi, c'est évident. »

« Elle est malheureuse, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Klaus, dégageant doucement sa main de celle de Rebekah.

« Je n'en sais rien, » avoua la blonde en haussant les épaules. « Caroline n'est pas ma meilleure amie, Nik. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Bekah ? »

« Quoi _« qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui s'est passé, Nik ?! Elle t'a laissé ! Elle s'est foutue de toi ! Et regarde où tu es aujourd'hui ! »

« Ce n'est certainement pas la faute de Caroline si je suis là, Bex ! Ne mélange pas tout ! »

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu lui as raconté ? » demanda Rebekah les dents serrées.

« Ah, c'est donc ça, » s'esclaffa Klaus avec un sourire désabusé. « Tu as peur petite sœur. Tu es venue voir, la peur au ventre, si le grand secret était toujours préservé. »

« Je n'ai pas peur, Nik, » articula Rebekah, se rapprochant de la table sur laquelle elle posa ses mains, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son frère. « Pas pour moi en tout cas, et tu le sais. Caroline _était_ ma meilleure amie, enfin je crois, je n'ai pas de point de comparaison, je n'ai jamais eu d'amies. Elle t'a trahi. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle et tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance en elle non plus. Je t'aurais prévenu. Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux. Et tu sais bien que je serai toujours la première à t'encourager à parler concernant Jeremy. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Nik. Et pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas moi qui mélange tout. C'est toi qui dois cloisonner. L'amour et le crime font mauvais ménage, surtout s'ils ne sont pas dans le même camp. »

« L'amour ? » pouffa à nouveau Klaus, cette fois-ci amèrement. « Il n'a été question que d'interrogatoires ! Des questions, toujours des questions, des tonnes de questions ! Un rapport à rendre, un dossier à boucler ! Caroline est mariée ! Le message est parfaitement clair, je suis vacciné, Rebekah. J'ai parfaitement conscience du rôle que joue Caroline dans cette histoire et même si son brusque retour dans ma vie m'a bousculé, je l'admets, c'est fini. »

« Je t'en prie, épargne-moi, » soupira Rebekah en levant les yeux au ciel et Klaus se leva soudainement, arpentant la petite salle blanche pour évacuer la tension. Il s'adossa finalement contre le mur et observa Rebekah, le visage fermé. Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui avec un timide sourire avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

« Je t'aime plus que tout, Nik, fais attention, promets-le moi, » déclara-t-elle, le visage soudainement grave et les larmes au bord des yeux. Klaus acquiesça en silence et il attrapa le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains. Une conversation silencieuse sembla passer au travers de leurs regards graves et contemplatifs, et Klaus déposa un rapide baiser sur la tête de Rebekah avant de la libérer et la laisser retrouver le monde extérieur et sa vie dont il ignorait tout ou presque désormais.

* * *

Caroline ajusta sa jupe portefeuille et son chemisier blanc immaculé. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les avait noués dans une queue de cheval basse et stricte. Elle détestait s'apprêter de la sorte mais Stefan avait insisté pour qu'elle soigne sa présentation. Elle allait faire la connaissance de l'avocat de Klaus et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre pour être honnête. La description de Stefan avait été déconcertante et elle redoutait de rencontrer un vieil avocat rock'n roll, croisement entre Keith Richards et Bill Clinton. Cette pensée la fit sourire et April lui jeta un regard interrogatif alors que la blonde lui fit signe de laisser tomber en secouant la tête.

« J'ai fini mon rapport, » annonça fièrement la brunette dont les yeux bleus malicieux pétillaient de joie. « Tu veux bien me le relire ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Caroline avec un sourire. « Tu me le mets sur une clé USB, ok ? »

« Pas de problème, » sourit April en retour et elle leva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Caroline. « Stefan est là… »

Caroline ferma un instant les yeux, se calmant tout en respirant profondément. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi nerveuse face à cette rencontre mais après tout cet homme, ou plutôt ce vampire, était la chance dont avait besoin Klaus pour se sortir de cet enfer et obtenir un certain salut, sans compter qu'il pouvait sauver leurs vies à tous également. Elle se força à chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit et elle se leva, plaquant un sourire de circonstance sur son visage, avant d'aller à la rencontre de Stefan et keyth.

Ils s'éclipsèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier et Caroline fut surprise d'y trouver un homme charmant et loin du cliché de l'avocat new yorkais qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle ignorait son âge vampirique mais il avait l'apparence d'un homme âgé d'environ 35 ans. Caroline remarqua immédiatement ses yeux bleus et elle sourit devant son apparence décontractée et élégante à la fois. Habillé dans un costume en lin, de toute évidence de grand couturier, dans les tons clairs, elle s'étonna du choix vestimentaire plutôt estival alors que l'automne s'apprêtait à laisser sa place à l'hiver. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille laissaient apparaître quelques mèches encore plus dorées qui lui donnaient une allure de surfeur californien. Il mordit une nouvelle fois dans son burrito et s'excusa en essuyant ses mains dans une serviette en papier quand Stefan initia les présentations.

« Caroline, voici James Ryan, l'avocat de Klaus, » déclara presque solennellement le vampire. « James, Caroline Forbes. »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas déjeuné, » expliqua James en désignant le burrito et le regard de Caroline glissa sur la pendule qui indiquait qu'il était déjà 17 heures passé.

« Enchantée, » dit-elle, légèrement amusée.

« Tour le plaisir est pour moi, » répondit-il avec un large sourire, faisant ressortir des fossettes enfantines au creux de ses joues. « Je pense qu'on va faire du bon boulot, Caroline ! »

« On ? » demanda Caroline, confuse, en regardant tour à tour Stefan et Keyth.

Alors que Stefan avait semblé trouver un intérêt soudain à ses chaussures, Keyth avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, haussant les épaules avec un sourire intéressé.

« Oui, vous et moi, » confirma l'avocat en mordant à nouveau dans son burrito. Un silence passa pendant qu'il était occupé à avaler sa bouchée et il esquissa un nouveau sourire en direction de la blonde. « On se voit demain à Rikers Island à la première heure ? »

* * *

**Alors ? Désolée pour le manque d'interactions entre Klaus et Caroline pour ce chapitre mais il y avait des choses à dire en dehors de leur histoire.**

**J'adore écrire des scènes Caroline/Stefan et Rebekah/Klaus, c'est un pur bonheur. Et j'ai une vision très précise de James, l'avocat, je ne sais pas si vous avez la même que moi en lisant sa description lol.**

**On va entrer dans une nouvelle dynamique avec James à présent.**

**Le prochain chapitre contiendra un flashback assez fun.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Désolée pour le retard mais cette histoire a connu un hiatus également, comme la série héhé^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en suivis et favoris. Un gros merci à ma Mémette si elle me lit pour ses reviews des premiers chapitres ! Je pense à toi à chaque fois que j'écris des scènes avec Rebekah.  
**

**Lani : a pas compris ta dernière question ! Keyth ou James ? Comment ça ?**

**Impatiente : moi j'adore Rebekah et l'amitié Caroline/Stefan ;)**

**TheDreamy : ah ça, qui a tué Jeremy, on se le demande hein ! Pour les Originels, on verra certainement Elijah. Pour Kol, je ne sais pas. Pour tout avouer, je n'aime pas trop ce personnage qui m'agace mais on verra si je suis inspirée pour le faire intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

**Sweety : merci poulette ! Je vais rougir de tous ces compliments...**

**Lea Michaelson : merci d'être toujours là.**

**Klausforever81 : c'est légitime de penser un peu à True Blood, oui. Le Forwood, je sais, je n'aime pas particulièrement ce couple non plus mais il est nécessaire pour l'histoire. Tu as l'impression que je n'aime pas Caroline ? Cette histoire est largement centrée sur elle. Tu crois vraiment que si je n'aimais pas Caroline, je me casserais le nénette à écrire une histoire dont elle est en large partie le personnage central ? J'adore Caroline. Avec Rebekah, ce sont mes deux personnages féminins préférés de la série. Je l'aime en vampire, avec ses failles mais ses qualités incontestables. Je suis juste un peu déçue que son personnage n'ait pas plus de profondeur dans la série. Merci pour ta review !  
**

**Klaroline29 : merci ! Woah ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise.**

**Aby : oui, les dates ! lol **

* * *

**Un petit récapitulatif sur les dates pour que ce soit clair pour tout le monde :**

**- 2012 : ça suit grosso modo la série, sauf l'intrigue Silas que j'ai laissé de côté. Comme je le disais, Hayley est différente de la série. Klaus a bien tué les hybrides mais pas Carol. Klaus et Caroline ont commencé à avoir une liaison assez rapidement après que Klaus ait récupéré son corps. C'est une liaison secrète, bien évidemment. Seules Bonnie et Rebekah l'ont su. Fin 2012, Caroline part à NY pour entamer des études de journalisme (Klaus y fait une brève allusion dans le chapitre 1). Klaus la rejoint mais elle est tjs avec Tyler officiellement.**

**- 2013 : les humains ont connaissance de l'existence des vampires et loups garous. Elena et Damon rejoignent également NY et prennent la tête d'un mouvement de défense des vampires. Klaus et Kol sont, quant à eux, à la tête d'un mouvement révolutionnaire extrêmiste (ils militent, entre autres, contre le rationnement du sang et les diverses interdictions mises en place comme celle visant l'hypnose). Stefan et Rebekah débarquent également à NY cette année-là, et Stefan se lance en politique. Avant de quitter MF, Stefan aide Matt à racheter le Mystic Grill. L'apparition des vampires au grand jour crée des soucis à Jeremy par rapport à son statut de chasseur. Bonnie veut l'aider. Ils arrivent aussi à NY et se remettent en couple. Tyler rejoint Caroline à NY fin 2013.**

**- 2014 : Hayley arrive à NY et monte avec Tyler un mouvement de défense des loups garous.**

**- 2015 : Stefan devient gouverneur et Elijah sénateur.**

**Le 5 avril 2015 : Jeremy est découvert mort chez Stefan et Rebekah. Klaus, qui était sur les lieux, s'accuse du meurtre. Il fuit et se cache. Bonnie retourne à MF et ouvre une boutique de magie.  
**

**Le 28 décembre 2015 : Klaus tue 3 humains. Les circonstances seront expliquées.**

**- 2016 : Klaus est activement recherché pour le meurtre de Jeremy, des humains et les dérapages de son groupe révolutionnaire. Kol fuit à la Nouvelle-Orléans où il ouvre un bar avec des activités clandestines, toujours destinées à protéger les vampires et combattre les humains. Le couple Klaus/Caroline bat de l'aile du fait de l'éloignement, de la fuite de Klaus. Caroline doute de la sincérité de Klaus et se pose des questions sur ses activités.**

**- 2017 : Klaus veut sauver son couple. **

**22 juillet 2017 : rupture Klaus/Caroline à Paris.**

**- 2018 : Klaus est arrêté et transféré à Rikers Island. Caroline abandonne toute ambition journalistique et se lance dans la police.**

**- 2020 : mariage Caroline/Tyler.**

* * *

**Place au chapitre 7 ! C'est la suite directe du chapitre 6 : James demande à Caroline s'ils se retrouvent le lendemain à Rikers Island.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Dommage collatéral**

« On se voit demain à Rikers Island à la première heure ? »

Le sourire de Caroline s'effaça instantanément quand elle comprit que sa mission avait pris une ampleur qui lui échappait. Elle ignora la question de James et se tourna vers Stefan qui soupira en croisant le regard meurtrier de la blonde.

« Stefan, je peux te voir cinq minutes, s'il te plaît ? Seul ? » demanda-t-elle froidement, les dents serrées, et le vampire lui fit signe de le suivre dans la salle de réunion. Ils laissèrent le lieutenant de brigade et l'avocat quelque peu confus derrière eux et s'engouffrèrent dans la large salle attenante au bureau de Keyth.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? Non, attends, je crois que j'ai compris ! » fulmina Caroline en tapant du pied et gesticulant nerveusement. « Je vais devoir y retourner, n'est-ce pas ? Confronter Klaus et organiser sa défense avec un avocat boulimique et qui ignore tout de l'enjeu véritable, c'est ça ?! »

« C'est plutôt pas mal résumé, » concéda Stefan en enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Je fais partie de la police ! » s'emporta-t-elle en dénouant soudainement ses cheveux, prisonniers d'un élastique trop serré. « Je ne suis pas censée participer au processus judiciaire ! Tu crois vraiment que l'accusation va apprécier ?! On va planter Klaus avec un plan pareil ! »

« Tu n'as pas encore ton diplôme, » répondit Stefan, calmement, sur un ton assuré. « Ca peut largement faire partie d'un de tes stages professionnels, » ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, balayant l'argument de la blonde.

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligée, c'est évident, » poursuivit Stefan sur le même ton calme et assuré qui commençait à agacer Caroline. « Mais tu connais l'enjeu et il l'ignore comme tu l'as fait remarquer. Je sais que tu penses que ce serait plus simple qu'il sache mais on en a débattu longuement avec Elijah et on en a conclu que le cercle devait rester restreint concernant les lignées. »

« Très bien, » répondit simplement Caroline et Stefan leva un sourcil, attendant sa décision. « Il est hors de question que j'aille à Rikers Island demain, » trancha-t-elle et le visage de Stefan se décomposa. « C'est samedi demain et Klaus n'est pas mon _pote_. Il est hors de question que je lui apporte des oranges un samedi dans la partie réservée aux rencontres interfamiliales ! »

« Caroline- » tenta le vampire qui ne put terminer sa phrase.

« Non, pas de Caroline qui tienne ! » le coupa la blonde en pointant un doigt moralisateur dans sa direction. « Je ne connais pas ce type ! S'il veut aller voir Klaus, qu'il y aille ! Je suis sûre qu'ils auront plein de choses à se dire ! »

« Klaus est imprévisible et instable, » fit observer judicieusement Stefan. « Leur première rencontre sera déterminante. Je ne prends pas le risque de perdre James parce que Klaus sera dans un de ses mauvais jours. »

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi, » dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse et Stefan lui adressa un petit sourire amusé, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je ne peux pas et tu le sais, je suis gouverneur, Caroline. »

« Je n'y vais pas demain. On est samedi, » répéta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre. « Et je ne sais pas pour la semaine prochaine, il faut que j'aide April, il faut que je rende mon rapport, il faut que je prépare mes examens… »

« Viens dîner demain soir, » proposa Stefan, sur un ton presque suppliant. « Venez avec Tyler. Je vais inviter James également. Apprends à le connaître, c'est un type bien. »

« Un dîner avec Rebekah et Tyler au sujet de Klaus ? » demanda Caroline en levant un sourcil perplexe et peu convaincu comme si Stefan venait de suggérer un aller-retour sur la Lune en compagnie de la famille des Originels au grand complet. « Sérieusement ? »

« Je m'occupe de Rebekah et tu gères Tyler, » sourit Stefan et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. « S'il te plaît, Caroline, ça va bien se passer. »

« Ok, » accorda la blonde dans un soupir et Stefan la serra un instant sur ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

* * *

Ralentir le temps et même le suspendre. Le vœu de Caroline ne s'était pas réalisé et le samedi soir était arrivé trop vite à son goût. Elle avait passé la journée à s'imaginer mille scénarios possibles concernant le dîner chez Rebekah et Stefan, et aucun n'avait réussi à calmer sa nervosité alors qu'ils se terminaient tous sur une note catastrophique. L'heure des préparatifs avait finalement sonné et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'elle avait rejoint en soupirant son dressing. Elle avait essayé plusieurs tenues et finalement opté pour un jean et un pull gris angora avec un col en V. Elle avait laissé tomber ses boucles blondes sur ses épaules et avait appliqué un maquillage discret faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Tyler était en train de nourrir Ficelle et elle pouvait l'entendre lui parler doucement, gagnant de petits miaulements d'encouragement, et elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait ardemment souhaité que Tyler soit resté au QG ce soir, qu'Hayley ou Jason le retiennent avec un dossier urgent et une nouvelle piste à explorer. Ironie. Ca faisait des semaines, presque des mois, qu'elle pleurait les absences de son mari et le seul soir où elle aurait accepté sans rechigner ses heures supplémentaires, il lui avait fait l'affront de rentrer plus tôt pour ne pas être en retard pour le dîner. Elle avait fulminé en prenant sa douche. La soirée promettait d'être un supplice. Pire, un désastre.

« Tu es prête ? » Tyler pointa le bout de son nez par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain et Caroline se força à lui sourire dans le reflet du miroir.

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » poursuivit Tyler avec un air concerné et Caroline se détendit, lui adressant un autre sourire, plus sincère cette fois.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les dîners à connotation professionnelle un samedi soir… » soupira-t-elle. « Et toi, est-ce que ça ira ? Entre la présence de Rebekah et celle de Klaus qui va planer… »

« Je te l'ai promis, Caroline, » répondit sérieusement Tyler en faisant un pas dans la petite pièce. « Je serai sage et me contenterai d'écouter vos conversations tout en ignorant les remarques et commentaires désagréables de Rebekah. »

« Merci, » pouffa Caroline avant d'embrasser rapidement Tyler. « On y va ! »

Accrochée au bras de Tyler, Caroline marchait rapidement avec son mari dans les dédales du métro newyorkais. Elle ne se serait jamais aventurée seule le soir dans le métro de peur de tomber sur un groupe ouvertement hostile aux vampires mais elle se sentait plus rassurée avec Tyler. Relativement rassurée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à une bande révoltée, surexcitée et le plus souvent alcoolisée. Et malheureusement la colonne des faits divers regorgeait de ces évènements. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils quittèrent les souterrains et elle accueillit l'air froid sur sa peau avec un large sourire, oubliant presque le dîner qui l'attendait et ses inquiétudes sur son déroulement.

Ses tics nerveux refirent leur apparition quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de leurs hôtes et Tyler somma Caroline d'arrêter de gesticuler et tortiller ses cheveux comme une enfant. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Stefan fit entrer le couple dans l'immense loft qu'il partageait avec Rebekah depuis quelques années. Stefan guida Caroline et Tyler jusqu'au salon et James s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants afin de les saluer.

« James, tu connais déjà Caroline, » déclara Stefan, faisant les présentations. « Et voici Tyler Lockwood, le mari de Caroline. » Les deux hommes se serrèrent fermement la main et James adressa un large sourire à Caroline.

« Mlle Forbes, » dit-il malicieusement, s'inclinant légèrement, et Caroline ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire.

« Oh, je vous en prie, Caroline ! » Elle avait remarqué que Stefan et James se tutoyaient et elle préféra détendre l'atmosphère en invitant l'avocat à l'appeler par son prénom. Il accepta évidemment à la seule condition que Caroline en fasse de même avec lui et c'est ainsi qu'une conversation amicale s'engagea entre eux, bientôt interrompue, cependant, par Rebekah qui rejoignit ses invités, le visage fermé.

Si Caroline avait eu des craintes sur l'ambiance de la soirée, ce n'était visiblement rien comparé à la nervosité de Rebekah qui masquait son mal être derrière une attitude désinvolte et désintéressée. Elle avait salué Caroline et Tyler froidement, plaquant un sourire forcé que Caroline connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir croisé à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. Le dîner se déroula malgré tout dans un climat serein durant lequel Klaus fut évoqué mais de manière suffisamment légère et détachée pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Caroline, Rebekah ou même Tyler.

James avait réalisé que Tyler était à la tête du mouvement de défense des loups garous et les deux hommes étaient à présent engagés dans une conversation animée mêlant politique et aspect purement éthique d'égalité entre les races. Caroline était rassurée. Tyler passait une bonne soirée à discuter de son sujet préféré et il n'avait fait aucune remarque déplacée concernant Klaus. La blonde s'excusa et s'absenta un instant dans la salle de bain. Quand elle fit son retour dans le salon, James et Tyler étaient toujours en train de discuter, attablés, riant parfois comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années voire des décennies. Rebekah était probablement occupée en cuisine alors que Stefan fouillait dans sa discothèque afin de choisir une musique d'ambiance. Elle esquissa un sourire, appréciant l'ambiance chaleureuse, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle se planta devant la large baie vitrée, admirant la vue panoramique et imprenable sur Manhattan qu'on pouvait avoir depuis l'appartement de Stefan et Rebekah.

Bientôt des notes de jazz envahirent le loft et Stefan rejoignit Caroline, suivant son regard, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune vampire.

« Rassurée sur le déroulement de la soirée ? » demanda-t-il finalement et Caroline tourna son regard vers son ami.

« C'est une soirée très agréable, » le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire et Stefan acquiesça, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours un bémol avec Caroline et cette dernière confirma son équation quand elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu as promis quoi à Rebekah pour qu'elle ne se révolte pas ce soir ? »

Stefan étouffa un petit rire et secoua la tête, haussant les épaules. « Crois-le ou non mais je suis sûr qu'elle est ravie de vous voir ce soir, de te voir. »

« Je ne le crois pas, » déclara sincèrement Caroline et Stefan soupira. « Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est assez peu important en fait, j'apprécie ses efforts. Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle fait dans la cuisine, elle a peut-être besoin d'aide… »

« Je dois m'inquiéter et venir vous surveiller ? » demanda Stefan et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle trouva Rebekah en train de dresser des fruits rouges dans des coupelles et elle décida de faire le premier pas afin de rompre la glace.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, merci, » répondit platement l'Originelle sans même lever les yeux et Caroline fut sur le point de tourner les talons quand une colère émergea soudainement. Elle se força à se calmer et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la porte de la cuisine, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ? »

Cette fois, Rebekah leva la tête et elle la pencha sur le côté, jaugeant la blonde en face d'elle et le courage qu'elle lui accorda d'aborder leur passé commun. « Probablement, » répondit-elle finalement et Caroline soupira.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a prescription ? Et puis on n'en a jamais réellement parlé, Bekah, » insista Caroline faisant quelques pas dans la cuisine alors que Rebekah était en train de verser de la crème liquide et du sucre dans un récipient.

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire il me semble, _Care_… » répondit Rebekah sur le même ton faussement mielleux, accentuant sur le diminutif de la blonde avec provocation.

« On croirait entendre ton frère… » marmonna Caroline et Rebekah esquissa un sourire amusé alors qu'elle brancha le robot sur une prise murale, ignorant à nouveau habilement son interlocutrice. « Ce que tu crois savoir, Rebekah, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait la vérité. Tu n'as qu'une seule version de l'histoire… Enfin je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé… J'aurais voulu qu'on en parle, tu ne m'as pas laissé t'en parler… » ajouta Caroline en bafouillant.

Caroline vit Rebekah se raidir et l'Originelle lui jeta un regard en biais avant de soudainement mettre le robot en route, visiblement pas dans le seul but de confectionner une chantilly pour agrémenter son dessert.

« Parler de quoi exactement ? » cracha-t-elle, le robot masquant la conversation qui promettait d'être houleuse. « Tu es partie, Caroline ! Tu l'as laissé ! Nik avait besoin de toi, tu étais ses repères et ses espoirs ! Tu es partie ! »

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'est peut-être lui qui m'a laissé partir ?! » rétorqua Caroline, les dents serrées, alors qu'elle s'était approchée de Rebekah afin de ne pas trop hausser le ton.

« Le résultat est le même, » lâcha Rebekah, agacée. « Je n'approuve pas Stefan dans l'idée saugrenue de t'avoir envoyée auprès de Nik. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Caroline. Je ne veux pas que tu détruises Nik à nouveau. »

« Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?! » souffla Caroline, choquée par les propos de l'Originelle, alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas craquer devant elle. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'aider. J'ai toujours voulu aider Nik. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il refuse. »

Rebekah se contenta de hausser les épaules et le regard de Caroline se voila alors qu'elle leva un sourcil. « Tu sais quelque chose concernant l'affaire Jeremy, Bekah ? »

La même ombre passa devant le regard bleu de Rebekah et Caroline retint son souffle, semblant percevoir une pointe d'hésitation chez l'Originelle. Le sentiment fut, cependant, trop furtif pour que Caroline en tire de quelconques conclusions et la réponse de Rebekah anéantit l'infime espoir qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur l'enquête qui occupait ses jours et ses nuits. « Si j'avais la solution pour sortir Nik de cet enfer, crois-moi que je l'aurais criée au monde entier depuis longtemps. »

« C'est l'enfer pour moi aussi, Rebekah, » avoua Caroline d'un ton las. « Revoir Nik est compliqué et je ne peux en parler à personne… Tu étais mon amie, ma confidente. Tu as mon numéro, si jamais tu veux m'appeler, pour parler… Mon amie me manque. »

Caroline observa Rebekah arrêter le robot, en silence, et quand l'Originelle commença à placer la chantilly sur les fruits, l'ignorant à nouveau, elle tourna les talons dans un soupir de frustration.

* * *

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

_Mystic Falls, 2012_

_« Je me couche… » soupira Rebekah en jetant ses cartes sur la table d'un air dépité._

_« C'est stupide, » déclara Caroline, soutenant sa tête d'une main et sirotant un cocktail à l'aide d'une paille en plastique rose pailletée. « Tu as parié jusqu'à présent, et même relancé, et au moment où tu dois juste rajouter deux cents dollars pour voir le jeu de Nik, tu laisses tomber ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas de jeu de toute façon ! » s'exclama Rebekah, agacée. « Je n'ai rien ! Je ne vais pas miser sur rien ! »_

_« Pourquoi tu as relancé au début alors ? »_

_« Pour vous faire croire que j'avais quelque chose ! »_

_« Tu aurais bien pu vouloir nous faire croire ce que tu veux, de toute façon je n'avais rien non plus… Mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas donné un dollar ! »_

_« Oui mais moi j'ai changé mes cartes pour voir si je pouvais améliorer la situation contrairement à toi ! » se défendit Rebekah et Caroline haussa les épaules._

_Klaus soupira et ferma un instant les yeux, se frottant le front d'une main, et il se renversa sur sa chaise. Il observa un instant les deux blondes en face de lui en train de débattre avec véhémence et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_« Bekah, Caroline a raison, » intervint enfin l'hybride. « Si tu abandonnes maintenant, tu perds tout l'argent que tu as misé alors que tu as peut-être une chance de remporter la mise ! »_

_« Avec quoi ? Je n'ai même pas une paire ! » Rebekah leva finalement les yeux au ciel et jeta deux billets de cent dollars au centre de la table. _

_Klaus dévoila ses cartes et les deux blondes s'approchèrent de la table dans une parfaite synchronicité afin d'observer son jeu à présent découvert. Caroline fronça les sourcils tandis que Rebekah jeta un regard perplexe à son frère._

_« Tu n'as rien non plus… » souffla-t-elle et Klaus se contenta de sourire. « Qui a gagné alors ? »_

_« Celui qui a la carte la plus haute, » expliqua Klaus et le visage de Rebekah s'illumina._

_« Hey ! J'ai un As ! »_

_« Félicitations petite sœur, » sourit Klaus et Rebekah se hâta de ramasser les billets verts au centre de la table._

_« Pourquoi tu as autant misé avec un jeu aussi minable ? » demanda Caroline, confuse._

_« Ca s'appelle bluffer, mon ange. C'est la beauté de ce jeu : jouer avec les nerfs de tes adversaires. Peu importe le jeu que tu as au final, il faut juste faire croire aux autres le jeu que tu souhaites avoir… »_

_« Ca s'appelle de la manipulation, » ajouta Rebekah. « Et Nik en connaît un rayon ! Tu as encore des leçons à prendre, Care ! »_

_« Tais-toi ! Tu as craqué au dernier moment ! » bouda Caroline, amusant davantage l'hybride._

_« Si tu paries uniquement quand tu as ce que tu considères un bon jeu, mon cœur, ta tactique va paraître rapidement évidente aux yeux de tes concurrents. »_

_« Ce jeu est nul… » grommela Caroline._

_« Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui veux aller faire une virée au casino, » se défendit Klaus en levant les deux mains et battant en retraite._

_« Peu importe de toute façon, » déclara Rebekah en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle était en train de ranger ses billets. « Pour gagner, il nous suffira juste d'hypnotiser le croupier. »_

_« Je doute que les standards moraux de Caroline tolèrent cette pratique, » fit observer Klaus et il vit Caroline se dérober alors qu'elle semblait avoir trouvé un intérêt soudain aux jetons soigneusement rangés dans une large mallette._

_« Elle apprendra. Je lui apprendrai ! » s'exclama joyeusement Rebekah en se levant, virevoltant tout en enfilant sa veste. « Hein Care ?! Passez une bonne soirée les tourtereaux ! Merci pour l'argent de poche, Nik ! » cria-t-elle depuis le couloir et bientôt ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer._

_Klaus se rapprocha malicieusement de Caroline et elle leva ses yeux dans sa direction, esquissant un sourire et devinant clairement ses intentions._

_« Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, mon ange… »_

_« Il semblerait… » _

_« On peut continuer de jouer si tu veux… » suggéra Klaus en désignant les cartes. « Strip poker ? »_

_Caroline étouffa un petit rire et elle se leva afin de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Klaus qui accueillit cette invasion avec délectation, ses mains parcourant sans attendre le dos de la jeune vampire._

_« Si tu veux que je me déshabille, tu n'as qu'à juste demander… » souffla-t-elle, glissant ses mains dans le cou de l'hybride._

_« C'est moins drôle mais délicieusement tentant… » s'amusa Klaus avant d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme._

_« Tu as gagné la première partie en fait… » sourit Caroline, enlevant son tee-shirt d'un geste rapide._

_« Et la deuxième… » ajouta Klaus et il dégrafa le soutien gorge de Caroline, le faisant glisser sur ses bras. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement devant le regard enfiévré de son amant sur son avantageuse poitrine et il fit jouer un instant sa langue sur les mamelons de la blonde qui se mit à gémir, accentuant sa pression dans le cou de Klaus._

_« Tu as perdu la dernière, Nik… » déclara finalement Caroline alors que les lèvres de Klaus étaient en train de s'attaquer à son cou._

_« Et ? » demanda sur un ton joueur l'hybride, plantant son regard bleu dans celui presque aussi clair de la blonde._

_Caroline ne répondit pas et elle attrapa les rebords du polo de Klaus qui comprit le message en l'aidant à le débarrasser de son vêtement encombrant. Il l'encercla à nouveau d'une manière possessive et ils savourèrent un instant le corps à corps avant que Caroline ne glisse ses mains dans le cou de son amant, caressant sa nuque. Klaus attaqua à nouveau les lèvres de Caroline et bientôt leurs langues s'engagèrent dans une lutte et une danse lascive tandis que les doigts de la blonde s'étaient enfoncés dans les cheveux de l'hybride. Le jean de ce dernier ne tarda pas à devenir trop serré à son goût alors que Caroline gesticulait d'une manière provocatrice sur ses genoux et n'y tenant plus, il se leva sans prévenir, gardant sa partenaire accrochée à son cou. Surprise, Caroline rompit le baiser mais elle ne tarda pas à encercler le bassin de son amant entre ses jambes et Klaus les conduit avec sa vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre au premier étage._

Caroline soupira alors qu'elle débarquait du ferry accompagnée de James. Trois jours avaient passé depuis le dîner chez Stefan, et, sans surprise, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Rebekah. Elle devait être tout à fait honnête et avait tout de même espéré que l'Originelle se manifeste, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un simple SMS aurait suffi à égayer sa journée mais Rebekah avait visiblement décidé d'en rester à leur dernier échange plutôt tendu. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison : Rebekah n'avait plus l'intention de lui accorder sa confiance et encore moins son amitié. Bien, elle pouvait vivre avec cette idée mais il fallait absolument, pour sa santé mentale, qu'elle cesse de ressasser les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de son ancienne amie et qui impliquaient immanquablement Klaus.

James lui jeta un regard en coin tandis qu'ils suivaient en silence un des gardiens les conduisant jusqu'à la salle où Klaus attendait depuis trop longtemps. L'avocat fut tenté de lui demander si elle se sentait bien mais il préféra rester silencieux, craignant d'être trop intrusif dans la vie de la jeune femme.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Klaus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il pouvait entendre distinctement trois personnes marcher dans la direction de sa cellule. Il avait été informé, il y a maintenant plus de deux heures, de l'arrivée imminente de son avocat pour un premier entretien avec ce dernier. Visiblement, l'avocat n'arrivait pas seul et il se demanda un instant si Stefan ou Elijah n'avaient pas décidé de faire les présentations en personne.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin et qu'il vit Caroline entrer, accompagnée de l'homme qu'il devina sans peine avec l'avocat en question, il ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Une heureuse surprise compte tenu du fait qu'il s'était fait une raison et qu'il pensait ne pas revoir Caroline avant son procès. Il se leva pour venir à la rencontre de ses visiteurs et Caroline lui adressa un petit sourire amical qu'il lui retourna alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la blonde. Peut-être que c'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait encore des tours et qu'elle n'était en fait qu'un mirage destiné à disparaître s'il détournait le regard. La prison était connue pour avoir cet effet sur les prisonniers : créer des hallucinations, le plus souvent concernant des proches mais il arrivait aussi que leurs victimes hantent leurs nuits et leurs jours. Klaus n'avait pas été épargné et le fantôme de Caroline avait ruiné ses nuits pendant des mois jusqu'à le rendre presque fou. Il s'était même surpris alors à souhaiter avoir tué Jeremy de ses propres mains afin de subir les hallucinations inévitables quand on éliminait un chasseur plutôt que de saigner à la pensée et la vue de celle qu'il aimait et qui l'avait quitté. La voix de Caroline le sortit de ses introspections et il tourna la tête vers le vampire que lui désignait la blonde.

« Klaus, voici James Ryan. »

« Enchanté. » James lui tendit une main qu'il regarda d'un air absent quelques secondes avant de lui retourner les politesses d'usage.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ils prirent place sur les trois chaises en aluminium autour de la petite table rectangulaire et quelques minutes s'égrenèrent durant lesquelles l'observation mutuelle fut de mise. Klaus accordait rarement sa confiance envers autrui, vampire, humain ou loup garou, mais il savait qu'il devait se faire violence pour écouter ce que l'avocat avait à dire. Après tout sa marge de manœuvre était au niveau zéro dans l'endroit où il se trouvait et si Elijah avait jugé bon d'appeler ce vampire à sa rescousse, le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle. Klaus leva un sourcil quand James sortit un paquet de chips qu'il ouvrit d'un geste sec avant de le poser sur la table.

« Si vous en voulez… » marmonna l'avocat en désignant le paquet et il prit lui-même une poignée de chips.

Caroline haussa les épaules et prit elle-même quelques chips sous le regard amusé de Klaus qui préféra, pour sa part, s'abstenir. Il n'avait jamais été friand de la nourriture humaine et certainement pas de la junk food dont avait toujours raffolé la jeune vampire.

« Bien ! » poursuivit James, s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Je vais être tout à fait honnête. Je n'ai pas lu le rapport de Caroline et tout ce que je sais de votre cas, M. Mikaelson, m'a été rapporté par votre frère, Elijah, ou Stefan Salvatore dans une moindre mesure. Peut-être pourrait-on commencer par des présentations plus complètes ? »

James se tourna vers Caroline qui haussa les épaules en acquiesçant, comprenant mal où l'avocat voulait en venir. Klaus paraissait tout aussi confus et il soupira profondément, faisant signe d'un air las à James qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Je m'appelle donc James Ryan et j'ai 231 ans. J'ai été changé en 1791, en Floride. J'avais alors 32 ans, ma vie humaine était tranquille, j'étais marié et j'avais deux enfants. J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre et me suis laissé entraîner. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu être changé mais je ne m'y suis pas opposé non plus. J'apprécie ma condition mais je préférais quand nous vivions dans l'ombre. »

Caroline était littéralement hypnotisée par le récit de James. Il n'était, certes, pas aussi âgé que Klaus, mais il était plus vieux que Stefan et Damon et elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur sa vie humaine et les conditions de sa transformation en vampire. Klaus ne manqua pas l'attitude de Caroline envers l'avocat et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un violent sentiment de jalousie s'emparer de lui. Il savait que c'était ridicule, Caroline était, après tout, mariée avec Tyler Lockwood, mais elle avait déjà eu ce regard pour lui et le voir dans ses yeux clairs, dirigé vers un autre, était douloureux. Il se reprit quand il vit que James attendait qu'il s'exprime à son tour et il soupira à nouveau. Si Caroline ne les avait pas gratifiés de sa présence, il était persuadé qu'il aurait tout envoyé balader, l'avocat et cette sombre plaisanterie inutile et ennuyante.

« Niklaus Mikaelson. J'ai plus de mille ans mais j'ai cessé de compter, » commença Klaus et Caroline esquissa un sourire face à la désinvolture de l'Originel. « Ma famille vient du vieux continent et a émigré en Amérique pour fuir la peste. Je suis né dans un village qui porte le nom de Mystic Falls aujourd'hui, en Virginie. Ma mère a fait de nous des vampires suite à… un drame familial. Je suis un hybride, vampire et loup garou. J'avais, il me semble, 27 ans. Les anniversaires n'avaient pas la même importance au dixième siècle… Soyons clairs, ce que ma mère nous a fait est une malédiction mais l'immortalité est grisante et passionnante, quand on est libre… »

James acquiesça, presque solennellement, face au vampire Originel qui inspirait le respect. Caroline déglutit, la gorge serrée, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas se lever et prendre Klaus dans ses bras. Elle n'aimait pas le sentir si vulnérable et elle savait qu'évoquer son passé familial était douloureux, presque insupportable. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux quand elle vit les regards de James et Klaus sur elle, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle, gênée. « Ma vie est d'un ennui mortel à côté des vôtres… Je me sens si… petite. »

« Oh allez, mon ange, tu sais que c'est faux… » l'encouragea Klaus avec un sourire et James leva au sourcil en entendant le surnom affectif utilisé par l'hybride pour s'adresser à Caroline.

« Ok… » souffla-t-elle et Klaus s'amusa de la voir prendre une profonde inspiration comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter dans le grand bassin sans ses brassards. « Caroline Forbes. J'ai 28 ans. J'avais 17 ans quand j'ai été transformée. J'ai été victime d'un accident de voiture et j'ai, ensuite, été tuée, par vengeance je crois… J'avais du sang de vampire dans mon système, pour m'aider suite à l'accident. J'ai achevé ma transition seule à l'hôpital dans une totale confusion et une parfaite ignorance. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir l'aide précieuse de Stefan par la suite. Sans lui, je ne serai certainement pas là à vous raconter tout ça. J'ai appris à accepter ma nature et à l'apprécier. »

« Je ne savais pas pour l'accident, mon cœur, » souffla Klaus, visiblement surpris. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu conduisais ? Je suis désolé… »

« Non… J'étais avec Tyler et Matt, » répondit Caroline. « Tyler conduisait. Il a eu un malaise. Ne sois pas désolé, les accidents arrivent. Quant à Katherine, je n'ai été qu'un dommage collatéral. C'est l'histoire de ma vie, être un dommage collatéral, n'est-ce pas ? »

Klaus ne répondit pas et une conversation silencieuse sembla s'installer entre l'hybride et la jeune vampire qui s'affrontaient du regard. James se demanda un instant s'il devait leur signaler sa présence mais il choisit de les laisser à leur moment, qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment, mais qu'il se promit de découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

**Alors ? Dans le prochain chapitre, Noël ne sera pas très loin mais c'est une période qui ramène de mauvais souvenirs à Caroline. La neige rappelera de bons souvenirs à Klaus par contre. James et Caroline auront une discussion profonde et émouvante. A Bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre tout neuf !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts et vos messages privés qui m'ont parfois beaucoup fait rire ! J'ai lu des spéculations assez folles lol !**

**TheDreamy : merci d'être toujours là. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.**

**SweetyK : c'est pas gagné pour Rebekah/Caroline, arf. Je suis contente que James vous plaise.**

**Lea Michealson : le voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Klaroline29 : Klaus et Caroline, c'est le chaud et le froid et ce chapitre ne fait pas exception, désolée ! Je prends tout le courage au passage !**

**lucette22 : tu verras que James n'a pas besoin de tant fouiller ;)**

**MARiiN3 : la discussion James/Caroline est là et c'est ce qu'avait besoin Caroline.**

**Klaroline3 : oui, le Forwood, je sais, ça n'enchante pas grand monde mais l'histoire doit en passer par là. Hayley, j'ai prévenu qu'elle est très différente de la série, j'en ai fait une fille sympa parce que je trouve que le personnel avait un potentiel et j'aime beaucoup l'actrice.**

**Lili5em : merci ! Ah, mais qui protège Klaus ? Mystère ;)**

**Spoiled Child : merci beaucoup !**

**Place à la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : UNE HISTOIRE POETIQUE**

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça pour Damon ? »

Caroline se tourna vers Elena et elle se figea, regardant d'un air perplexe les charentaises d'un goût douteux que son amie était de lui montrer avec un sérieux inquiétant et désarmant. Elle reposa la chemise qu'elle était en train d'admirer et qui aurait pu faire un cadeau de Noël supplémentaire pour Tyler et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Hmm… Sérieusement ? » tenta-t-elle prudemment avec une petite grimace. Elena ne put garder son sérieux une seconde de plus et éclata de rire.

« Tu aurais vu ta tête ! » hoqueta la brunette qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Haha ! Très drôle ! » soupira Caroline en secouant la tête d'un air navré mais elle esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant Elena de bonne humeur. « Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas lui prendre au moins ? »

« Yep ! J'ai vu une parure de stylos sur la 9ème, je l'ai fait mettre de côté, je dois la récupérer en fin d'après-midi, » répondit Elena et Caroline acquiesça, dirigeant à nouveau son attention sur les polos devant elle.

La marque Henley était une de celle que Klaus avait l'habitude de porter et son cœur se serra à la vue des vêtements familiers qui lui rappelaient l'hybride. Elle passa une main sur un polo gris clair et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement ce printemps de l'année 2013 où Klaus avait accepté, après d'âpres négociations, de l'accompagner à une virée shopping. Elle avait insisté pour lui acheter un polo, il s'était prêté de bonnes grâces à la séance d'essayages qui avait dérapée et finie dans une cabine dans laquelle la scène qui s'y était déroulée aurait été interdite aux mineurs. Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand elle songea au tendre souvenir et un frisson la parcourut en pensant combien ses caresses pouvaient lui manquer. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Elena et se tourna vers la brunette, s'efforçant de dissimuler ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'elle repensait à Klaus de cette manière.

« Pour Tyler ? »

Le regard de Caroline glissa de son amie jusqu'au polo désigné par Elena et la blonde secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas son style… » marmonna-t-elle. « Allez, on continue ! »

Sur ces mots, Caroline attrapa le bras d'Elena et elles sortirent de la boutique avant de s'engager dans l'avenue d'un pas rapide. Bientôt elles ralentirent le pas et Elena leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et bas.

« Je crois qu'il va neiger, » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Mais non, il ne fait pas assez froid, » dit Caroline qui n'avait pas lâché le bras de son amie. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour Noël avec Damon ? »

« Mystic Falls, » répondit Elena dans un soupir. « Comme d'habitude ! Stefan et Rebekah vont probablement nous rejoindre, comme d'habitude ! Pour repartir le lendemain, comme d'habitude… »

Caroline étouffa un petit rire devant l'air blasé de la brunette qui poursuivit la conversation avec légèreté. « Vous venez cette année avec Tyler ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Caroline dans un murmure.

« C'est à cause du procès de Klaus ? » devina Elena et Caroline soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, » répéta la blonde en haussant les épaules. « Je ne connais même pas la date du procès… Viens, on entre dans cette boutique, regarde les jolies décorations qu'ils ont ! » Elena comprit que Caroline changeait habilement de sujet de conversation et elle n'insista pas, suivant son amie dans la petite boutique.

« Comment va Bonnie ? » demanda d'un air détaché Caroline alors qu'elles étaient en train de fouiner parmi les lumières clignotantes.

« Elle songe à embaucher quelqu'un pour l'aider, son petit commerce tourne bien, » répondit Elena. « Je pense surtout qu'elle ne veut plus être seule tard le soir… Elle a encore été attaquée la semaine dernière par deux vampires. »

« Oh non, » compatit sincèrement Caroline. « Pour les bagues ? »

« Yep, pour les bagues, » confirma Elena. « Pouvoir sortir la journée est une véritable révolution pour les vampires. Mais peu de sorcières acceptent de fabriquer les bagues et celles qui ont décidé d'en faire un business prennent une fortune… Je crois que Bonnie a pris la bonne décision en refusant purement et simplement d'en faire. »

« Probablement mais si c'est pour qu'elle se fasse attaquer… » fulmina Caroline.

« Elle sait se défendre, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, » sourit la brunette et Caroline acquiesça.

Bonnie lui manquait. Elle avait menti à Elena sur les raisons de leur mésentente et elle était persuadée que Bonnie avait fait de même de son côté. Le plus étrange résidait dans le fait qu'Elena ne l'avait pas confrontée sur des versions qui auraient pu être aux antipodes et elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter cet état de fait.

Les deux jeunes vampires furent bientôt interrompues dans leurs pensées respectives par une vendeuse qui s'approcha d'elles avec un air mauvais et Caroline pressentit les ennuis.

« Je vais vous demander de sortir d'ici, » déclara sans préambule ou amabilité la rouquine.

« Pardon ? » demanda Elena en levant un sourcil tandis que Caroline tirait sur la manche d'Elena pour ne pas qu'elle parlemente inutilement.

« Cet établissement n'accepte pas les vampires, » poursuivit froidement la vendeuse en défiant ouvertement Elena.

« C'est de la discrimination, vous n'avez pas le droit et vous le savez, » s'insurgea Elena, les dents serrées.

« Peut-être mais ici, c'est chez moi, c'est ma boutique, alors vous dégagez. »

« Il faudra que vous nous fassiez sortir par vous-même, » la défia Elena d'un air carnassier que Caroline ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je vais appeler la police, leur signaler une attaque de vampires dans ma boutique, » répondit la rouquine avec un sourire faussement doucereux.

« La police, c'est elle ! » s'exclama Elena en désignant Caroline qui écarquilla les yeux. « Et mon beau-frère est Gouverneur ! »

« Elena, on s'en va… » souffla Caroline en guidant son amie afin de la faire sortir de cet enfer. Elena ne quittait pas des yeux la vendeuse et elle sentit les veines noires apparaître sur son visage. Elle ne lutta pas contre la transformation et laissa ses canines pointer avant de les dévoiler effrontément à l'humaine devant elle. Cette dernière fit un pas en arrière et cette simple méfiance suffit à Elena qui attrapa le bras de Caroline pour la suivre. De sa main libre, elle s'employa à balayer tous les rayonnages sur son passage, faisant tomber leur contenu qui se brisa sur le sol. Quand Caroline vit la vendeuse composer un numéro sur son téléphone, elle empoigna plus fortement Elena et elles se mirent à courir vers le sud.

Elles ne cessèrent de courir qu'une fois arrivées jusqu'à Battery Park. Elles reprirent quelques instants leur souffle avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. Elena ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et elle les enserra de ses bras. Son regard se perdit en direction de la Statue de la Liberté et une tristesse incommensurable s'empara d'elle jusqu'à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Caroline resserra machinalement son écharpe autour de son cou et elle poussa un long soupir avant de jeter un regard en biais à son amie.

« Tu as été juste parfaite, » dit-elle finalement et Elena se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler sa mélancolie. « N'y pense plus, Lena… Cette fille était juste une sombre folle qui a raté une vente, bien fait pour elle ! »

« Ce sera toujours comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne changera pas, ça n'évoluera pas. On sera toujours considéré comme des monstres sanguinaires parce qu'une poignée est incapable de se contenir… »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça, non… » soupira Caroline et les deux vampires partagèrent un long moment de silence contemplatif. Le téléphone de Caroline rompit le moment de paix et la blonde fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que James lui avait envoyé un message. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour le lire avec une pointe d'appréhension et son sang se figea alors que la réalité la rattrapa et la frappa de plein fouet. Elle pouvait maintenant dire que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et cette pensée lui bloqua la respiration. Elena avait dû sentir son mal être et elle s'approcha de la blonde d'un air concerné.

« Caroline ? »

« Le procès de Klaus débute dans un mois. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux amies et Caroline devina aisément qu'Elena n'avait très certainement aucune envie de débattre de Klaus et de son sort qui serait scellé dans un peu plus de trente jours. Les premiers flocons de l'hiver se mirent soudainement à tourbillonner dans le froid new-yorkais et Caroline leva la tête vers le ciel, fermant les yeux quand la neige brouilla sa vision.

* * *

Quand Caroline et Elena se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi, Caroline réalisa qu'elle avait perdu son envie de continuer tout shopping. Le message de James passait en boucle dans son esprit et elle mourrait d'envie d'attraper le dernier ferry pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Klaus et jauger sa réaction face à l'effrayante échéance.

Elle renonça finalement à affronter l'Originel. La journée avait été difficile, entre les souvenirs de Klaus qui étaient remontés à la surface et le face à face tendu avec la vendeuse qui avait révélé un côté sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez Elena. Klaus était trop imprévisible et s'il avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs, James ne serait pas là pour faire tampon et calmer le jeu. Elle ne se sentait décidément pas prête à encaisser une autre torture mentale ce soir. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie, c'était enfiler une tenue décontractée et s'échouer sur son canapé, emmitouflée dans sa couverture préférée à végéter devant une stupide émission de télé-réalité.

Elle ne se doutait, cependant, pas combien elle se trompait alors qu'elle remontait New-York pour rejoindre son appartement, chacun de ses pas crissant dans la neige fraîche qui venait de tomber. Sa soirée ne serait pas paisible et elle n'avait pas anticipé la requête qui l'attendait mais comment aurait-elle pu ?

A la minute où elle franchit le seuil de son appartement, elle sut que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle fronça les sourcils en enlevant ses chaussures trempées et rangea son manteau machinalement avant de rejoindre le salon. Tyler se leva du canapé quand il l'aperçut et esquissa un petit sourire que ne lui rendit pas immédiatement son épouse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Caroline, surprise et déconcertée.

« Je peux retourner au QG si tu veux, » répondit Tyler, un brin amusé, en pointant la porte d'entrée. Caroline resta interloquée une seconde par la réponse inattendue et elle se détendit enfin, esquissant à son tour un sourire en secouant la tête.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » se rattrapa-t-elle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Je suis juste étonnée de te voir de si bonne heure. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, » la rassura Tyler avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « La neige a bousculé tout le monde et le QG s'est vidé. Et il fallait que je te dise quelque chose. »

Caroline fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait ce genre d'affirmation énigmatique qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon.

« Rien de grave, » ajouta Tyler qui avait perçu son trouble. « C'est par rapport à l'organisation. Tu pourrais peut-être nous aider en fait. »

« Oh. Ok. » Elle s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau et gesticula en direction de la salle de bain. « Je peux au moins aller prendre une douche et me changer ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Tyler et Caroline ne manqua pas sa nervosité. « Tu veux que je commande des pizzas pendant ce temps ? Ou autre chose ? »

« Tu ne veux pas aller chercher du chinois en bas pour changer ? » osa Caroline avec une petite moue, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour amadouer son mari.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Princesse ! » s'exclama Tyler en étouffant un petit rire et Caroline le regarda enfiler son manteau avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, Tyler n'avait pas décroché un mot, le regard scotché sur la boîte à images qui commençait à donner la migraine à Caroline.

« Ils sont nouveaux leurs rouleaux de printemps, non ? » tenta Caroline en sirotant son soda. « Je ne me souvenais pas qu'ils étaient aussi bons. »

« M-hm, » acquiesça Tyler, la bouche pleine de riz cantonais.

Caroline soupira et attrapa la télécommande, éteignant la télévision d'un geste rapide et sans appel. Tyler se tourna vers Caroline et s'apprêta à protester mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu voulais me parler, non ? Tu avais quelque chose à me demander il me semble, » déclara-t-elle, un brin agacée.

« Oui, excuse-moi, » répondit Tyler, penaud et il devint enfin sérieux, rapprochant sa chaise de celle de sa femme. « C'est au sujet du projet de loi concernant le statut des loups-garous, » poursuivit-il et Caroline acquiesça. « Le projet est bouclé, il faut qu'il passe en commission et une commission se réunit à la fin du mois, juste après Noël. »

Caroline acquiesça à nouveau, ne comprenant pas exactement où il voulait en venir et comment elle pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité dans le processus législatif.

« La proposition de loi ne peut provenir que du Congrès, Caroline, » poursuivit Tyler. « D'une des deux Chambres du Congrès, autrement dit soit du Sénat, soit de la Chambre des Représentants. On a besoin d'un appui pour que la proposition soit examinée lors de la prochaine commission… »

« Je suis censée faire quoi ? » demanda finalement Caroline qui avait visiblement du mal à lire entre les lignes pour le coup.

« Nous aider à avoir un coup de pouce, passer notre dossier pour qu'il ait une chance d'être examiné lors de la prochaine commission, » expliqua Tyler et Caroline leva un sourcil.

« Je pourrais en toucher deux mots à Stefan si tu veux mais je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. »

« Il ne pourra rien faire en effet, » concéda Tyler. « Il n'est que Gouverneur. Il nous faut l'appui d'un Sénateur, Caroline. »

« Elijah, » souffla finalement Caroline plus de manière affirmative qu'interrogative, et Tyler acquiesça. « Elijah n'est pas mon _pote_, Tyler. Ce serait plutôt déplacé de lui demander quelque chose comme ça. A la limite, tu aurais plus de chance en demandant directement à Stefan s'il peut transmettre ton truc à Elijah ! »

Caroline ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était soudainement en colère. Etait-ce parce que Tyler était finalement rentré plus tôt uniquement dans le but de lui demander un _service_ ? Sa colère ne fit que s'accentuer quand Tyler ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Oh allez, Care, tu es bien en contact avec lui, non ? Concernant Klaus ? »

Klaus. Apparemment, Tyler n'avait aucun problème à parler de Klaus quand l'hybride Originel servait ses propres intérêts. Mais dès que Caroline abordait sa mission et les pistes à explorer afin d'innocenter Klaus, Tyler se fermait immédiatement à toute conversation et Caroline soupçonnait, au fond d'elle-même, Tyler de souhaiter la mise à mort de l'Originel quitte à causer leur perte à tous également.

« Et bien non ! Je ne suis pas en contact avec Elijah ! Je sais juste que c'est lui qui a envoyé James. Mais sinon, c'est Stefan qui m'a mise sur le dossier de Klaus ! Désolée, » trancha Caroline et Tyler fit une petite moue désapprobatrice.

« Tu ne veux juste pas essayer ? » tenta-t-il une dernière fois en prenant son air de chien battu qu'elle détestait tant.

Caroline soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et elle abandonna la lutte, sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas satisfaction. « Si tu veux ! Je ne te promets rien, Tyler ! Si au moins j'arrive à l'avoir au téléphone, je serai chanceuse ! »

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, Caroline n'avait toujours pas tenté d'appeler Elijah et elle s'était concentrée sur l'entretien avec Klaus. Lui annoncer la date du procès n'était pas le plus difficile mais il restait à organiser sa défense et se mettre d'accord sur la ligne de conduite à tenir. Elle était sûre que l'hybride n'allait pas être coopératif sur tout ce qui concernait Jeremy et elle redoutait, de ce fait, la confrontation avec l'Originel.

James aida Caroline à descendre du ferry en lui proposant son bras et ils pressèrent le pas afin d'atteindre la prison alors que les flocons de neige semblaient se raréfier. Des hommes s'activaient à déblayer les allées et rendre la prison accessible mais leur tâche n'était pas aisée vu l'abondance de la couche neigeuse.

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer, » déclara soudainement Caroline en s'arrêtant devant les portes métalliques. « Je vous rejoins, ok ? Commencez sans moi avec Klaus. Dites-lui pour la date du procès. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne voulez pas lui annoncer vous-même ? » s'enquit James alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit Stefan concernant Klaus mais il prend assez bien les choses quand on met les formes pour les lui annoncer, » répondit malicieusement la blonde et James lâcha un petit rire.

« Stefan n'a pas été très bavard mais disons que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était plus enclin à se contenir en votre présence, » déclara James et Caroline haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que Stefan a surestimé mon pouvoir et si c'était vraiment le cas, de toute évidence ni vous, ni moi ne serions là, non ? »

« Un point pour la blonde ! » accorda James et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'arrive ! » dit-elle et elle sortit son téléphone de son sac alors que James lui fit un signe de la main avant de franchir les portes.

Caroline soupira afin de se détendre et elle composa le numéro d'Elijah avec appréhension. Il ne répondrait probablement pas mais elle se devait d'essayer puisqu'elle l'avait promis à Tyler. Une sonnerie retentit et contre toute attente, une voix lui répondit.

« Secrétariat du Sénateur Mikaelson, j'écoute ! »

Elijah n'avait même plus la main mise sur son propre téléphone portable ? Peut-être en avait-il un autre strictement personnel ? Elle aurait pu demander à Klaus… Mauvaise idée, il aurait fallu justifier la requête et elle ne s'en sentait pas la force et lui mentir était exclu. Il y avait Rebekah mais Rebekah n'était plus son amie, n'est-ce pas ? Stefan. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à Stefan ? Elle grogna et sursauta légèrement quand la voix se manifesta à nouveau.

« Allô ? »

« Euh, oui… Pardon, Caroline Forbes, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec M. Mikaelson s'il vous plaît… » bafouilla Caroline et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer.

« Il est en réunion, je peux prendre un message ? »

« J'ai besoin de lui parler, c'est assez urgent, » se reprit la blonde et son interlocutrice sembla être décontenancée par sa nouvelle assurance.

« C'est au sujet de M. Klaus Mikaelson ? »

Caroline resta interdite un moment par la question inattendue. Elle comprit rapidement qu'Elijah avait certainement donné des instructions pour prendre les appels, et en particulier les siens, s'ils concernaient son frère emprisonné. Il fallait prendre une décision rapidement.

« Oui, » mentit-elle. C'était après tout qu'un demi mensonge, elle trouverait bien quelque chose à lui dire concernant Klaus, comme la date du procès ! Elle se tranquillisa à cette pensée mais fronça aussitôt les sourcils. James avait dû l'avertir de la date du procès, elle en était sûre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se torturer davantage les méninges. Elle pouvait entendre la secrétaire tourner des pages et sa voix enjouée refit son apparition.

« Le Sénateur Mikaelson est à New-York quelques jours la semaine prochaine, » annonça-t-elle comme si Caroline avait gagné à la loterie. « Je peux vous proposer mercredi prochain, le 21 décembre, à 8h, à l'Hôtel Renaissance, sur Time Square. »

« C'est parfait ! » répondit Caroline sans réfléchir et la secrétaire confirma une dernière fois le rendez-vous avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Les flocons n'avaient presque pas cessé de tomber depuis la matinée et maintenant que le ciel s'assombrissait alors que la nuit s'installait, le paysage semblait fantomatique. Klaus avait été déçu dans un premier temps de ne pas voir Caroline avec James. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle de toute la journée, la neige lui rappelant une bataille mémorable de boules de neige qu'ils avaient eue à Central Park durant l'hiver 2014. Il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise en aluminium. James avala une autre madeleine, attendant que l'hybride exprime une réaction face à l'échéance qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Mais l'Originel resta imperturbablement silencieux et fermé, et l'avocat fut soulagé quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Caroline fit, enfin, son entrée.

James ne put s'empêcher de noter une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Klaus à la vue de la blonde qui enleva son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe. Elle secoua ses cheveux et fit tomber les derniers flocons emmêlés dans ses boucles et Klaus semblait hypnotisé alors qu'il suivait chacun des gestes de la jeune vampire.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, enfin, en s'asseyant à côté de James. « Vous en êtes où ? »

« On était en train de parler de la date du procès, » répondit James. « Enfin, je viens d'annoncer la nouvelle à Klaus. »

« Oh, » comprit Caroline en s'attardant sur l'hybride. « Ca nous laisse le temps de préparer le dossier, non ? » dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire à Klaus.

« Tu essaies de convaincre qui, chaton ? » répondit l'Originel avec une certaine amertume. « L'auditoire ou toi-même ? N'essaie pas, mon ange, tu es morte de peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai peur pour toi, c'est ça ? » rétorqua Caroline dont le sourire s'était effacé.

« Non, tu as peur pour toi, de toute évidence. Mon sort ne fait plus partie de tes priorités désormais. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Klaus ?! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ? Tu n'as pas eu ta ration hebdomadaire de sang, alors tu es un peu sur les nerfs, c'est ça ?! » cracha Caroline en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qui est irascible ce soir, mon ange ? » se moqua l'hybride dans un petit rire.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, » souffla Caroline en se levant et en enfilant son manteau. « J'ai eu une semaine difficile et j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour qu'elle se termine sur une note positive ! Tu n'es de toute évidence pas d'humeur et je ne bosse pas dans ces conditions ! »

« Caroline… » tenta James et le regard de Klaus glissa sur l'avocat.

Caroline ne répondit pas et elle frappa à la porte sans se retourner alors que Klaus fixait James avec intérêt.

« C'est inutile, » déclara finalement l'Originel en haussant les épaules. « Caroline est déjà en week-end. Son _job_ est fini. Quand elle est comme ça, il faut juste qu'elle relâche la pression. Heureusement, elle est mariée. Tu passeras le bonjour à _Tyler_, mon ange ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Klaus ! » lâcha Caroline en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, James rejoignit Caroline sur le ferry. Elle était la seule à avoir pris place sur le pont, dans le froid glacial de la nuit, et il s'accouda au bastingage à ses côtés. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence alors que le bateau quittait le quai.

« Vous n'avez pas de bague ? » demanda Caroline en regardant la main de James. « C'est un choix personnel ou des difficultés à en obtenir une ? Parce que je pourrais vous en avoir une si vous voulez… »

« Vous êtes en train de me demander en mariage ou m'interroger sur de possibles vacances au soleil ? » rétorqua l'avocat de manière ironique et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nerveux. « Choix personnel. Je viens de me lever en fait, ce qui explique les madeleines. Mais un vrai petit déjeuner ne serait pas de refus, » ajouta-t-il, son regard glissant sur une humaine qui venait de s'accouder à la balustrade non loin d'eux.

Caroline suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux. « Vous voulez dire que… vous… »

« Je suis traditionnaliste, Caroline. Je suis un vampire, j'agis comme tel. Je dors la journée et vis la nuit. Je suis un prédateur et me nourris de sang humain, » expliqua James et Caroline ne fut finalement pas surprise.

« Racontez ça à Klaus et vous allez rapidement devenir les meilleurs amis du monde… » dit-elle amèrement, son regard se perdant à nouveau en direction des lumières de New-York dans le lointain.

« Pour que les choses soient claires, je ne tue pas les humains, je me nourris de leur sang. »

Caroline acquiesça lentement. « J'ai déjà eu cette discussion des milliers de fois avec Klaus, ou avec des amis… Et pour que les choses soient claires, je ne renie pas ma nature vampirique, je l'ai adaptée à mon côté humain qui s'exprime davantage, je le conçois… »

Un silence s'installa et Caroline soupira alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers l'avocat. « Désolée pour tout à l'heure… » souffla-t-elle et James hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est la nature vampirique de Klaus qui vous a amené à rompre la relation que vous aviez ? » demanda l'avocat et Caroline jeta un regard choqué vers l'avocat, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question. « J'ai 231 ans, Caroline, je ne suis pas stupide et encore moins aveugle et j'ai tous mes sens vampiriques exacerbés. »

Caroline soupira longuement alors qu'une fatigue et une lassitude l'avaient saisie à présent. Elle avait assez menti dernièrement et elle choisit de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec James. « Ce n'était pas la nature vampirique de Klaus le problème entre nous, mais plutôt Klaus lui-même, les circonstances, les évènements… »

« Je ne comprends pas bien… Vous en avez épousé un autre… » fit observer James en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'aime mon mari. »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais ce qui se passe entre Klaus et vous est au-delà de ça, non ? J'ai dû être quoi ? A peine quelques heures avec vous deux et… c'est électrique. Il est évident que vous battez en retraite mais vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et il passe au-delà de ce mariage de façade si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Ce n'est pas un mariage de façade ! J'aime Tyler ! Vous ne connaissez pas Klaus, vous ne savez pas la moitié de ce qu'il a fait ! » s'exclama Caroline dont la conversation commençait à prendre un tournant qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« J'ai toute la nuit. »

« Klaus n'a pas de problème avec sa nature vampirique ! Si ce n'était que ça le problème ! Il est manipulateur, menteur, c'est un psychopathe qui a tué en masse sans que ça lui pose le moindre souci ! Il a débarqué un jour à Mystic Falls et a ruiné ma vie et celle de mes amis ! Il a voulu me sacrifier pour son stupide rituel ! A sa décharge, il ne me connaissait pas, et voulait juste un vampire, mais quand même ! Il a tué la tante de ma meilleure amie, il a torturé et vidé de son sang cette même amie ! Il a changé Tyler en hybride et s'en est servi comme un vulgaire esclave ! Si Elena est vampire aujourd'hui, c'est sa faute et uniquement sa faute à lui et sa stupide famille ! » s'enflamma Caroline qui venait de lâcher toute sa rancœur dans une tirade sans reprendre sa respiration.

James l'observa un moment, admiratif devant le courage de la jeune vampire, et en même temps profondément troublé par la situation. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette jeune femme avait épousé un homme dont elle avait, vraisemblablement, tout au plus, une tendresse certaine mais il préféra de ne pas insister. Le sujet paraissait sensible et il ne voulait pas devenir intrusif.

« Mais vous l'aimez… Vous l'avez dans la peau. Et lui vous aime au-delà des mots et donnerait sa vie pour vous. Elle est plutôt poétique votre histoire, » déclara James avec un sourire dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté et Caroline baissa la tête, ne répondant pas mais ne contredisant pas non plus l'avocat.

« Poétique ? » répéta Caroline. « Elle est maudite… Nous sommes maudis. Je savais de toute façon qu'en commençant cette histoire, elle était condamnée d'avance… »

« Caroline… » souffla James et elle tourna des yeux remplis de larmes dans sa direction.

« Quelqu'un capable de ressentir autant d'amour peut être sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a encore un espoir pour Klaus, hein ? Dites-moi qu'il y a encore un espoir, je vous en prie… »

« On va tout faire pour le sortir de là, Caroline. Vous et moi, ok ? »

« Ok… » accorda-t-elle, essuyant du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux bleus nuit.

* * *

**Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû prendre cette direction à la fin entre Klaus et Caroline mais Caroline était un petit peu surmenée et c'est toujours le même qui en fait les frais, et il semble le chercher un peu quand même, non ? Là où il faudrait qu'il se taise, il ne le fait pas...**

**Bon ! Reste à savoir s'ils vont rester bornés ou si l'un des deux va faire un pas vers l'autre...**

**Je suis synchro avec la série, Elijah revient !**

**A bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**J'ai honte... Franchement, ce temps pour updater, c'est abusé. Bref, je suis là, c'est le principal, non ?!**

**Lani : merci à toi. Oui, Caroline est sous la vague et ce n'est pas fini, et son passé ressurgit immanquablement.**

**TheDreamy : tu as la réponse dans le chapitre ;)**

**Spoiled Child : ahah, oui, qui protège Klaus, hein ? Protège-t-il réellement quelqu'un en fait ?**

**linea : merci !**

**Cha'Klaroline : wow, merci ! Je suis toujours époustoufflée par certaines reviews. Merci à toi.**

**Lili5em : et oui, Klaus est un peu coincé là en fait, donc moins présent, mais son procès ne va pas tarder, et il tient le rôle principal lol.**

**Lea Michaelson : à la demande générale, Elijah est là !**

**Impatiente : c'est parfois difficile de maintenir le suspense. Je fais tout pour.**

**cherry-fanning : quand vont-ils se rendre compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? Je pense qu'ils le savent depuis longtemps ;)**

**Lestat : bienvenue ! Merci pour les reviews sur les autres chapitres ;) Oui, Tyler est un passage obligé et je n'ai pas envie d'en faire un con fini bien qu'il va faire des siennes, je ne le cache pas...**

**Klaroline3 : heureusement que tu as trouvé une connection parce que ta review est juste parfaite, j'adore quand on m'envoie des fleurs lol. J'aime aussi la critique constructive hein ! Quant au happy end, je ne sais pas ce que tu considères être un happy end. Je sais comment se termine l'histoire, ce qui est déjà bien. On verra si ça vous plaira ;)**

**Place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture et soyons fous, essayons d'atteindre les 100 reviews !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : UN MYSTERIEUX INTERLOCUTEUR**

Le soleil brillait largement sur la Grande Pomme et se reflétait sur la neige immaculée faisant étinceler comme des milliers de petits diamants éparpillés dans la ville. Le froid était saisissant mais le temps sec et lumineux était toujours mieux que les averses de neige qui avaient ponctué le week-end. Caroline et James avaient prévu de rendre visite à Klaus dès le coucher du soleil mais la jeune vampire avait pris le ferry de 16h46 afin de pouvoir voir l'hybride seul et crever l'abcès suite à leur dernière confrontation. Elle avait pensé à cette entrevue tout le week-end, répétant inlassablement dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire bien qu'elle savait qu'une fois face à l'Originel, les mots ne sortiraient pas comme elle l'avait envisagé. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir provoqué pour être tout à fait honnête. Il s'était engouffré dans la brèche avec ce même regard de défi qu'elle lui connaissait et défier Klaus Mikaelson conduisait immanquablement à un duel dont on ne sortait jamais gagnant et laissait généralement un arrière goût amer.

C'est avec une certaine confiance qu'elle suivit le garde jusqu'à la cellule des interrogatoires, confiance qui s'étiola légèrement quand l'homme ouvrit la porte mais Caroline inspira profondément et entra dans la petite salle. Elle écouta le gardien verrouiller la porte et s'appuya le dos contre cette dernière, observant un instant Klaus qui n'avait pas détourné son regard de son point de vision. Il était près de la fenêtre, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et semblait observer l'extérieur avec la précision du dessinateur. Caroline réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de fenêtre dans sa petite cellule miteuse et un des moments où il pouvait apercevoir l'extérieur était dans cette salle froide et austère. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ses journées et si les prisonniers pouvaient sortir à l'extérieur de temps en temps. Son cœur se serra quand elle songea aux longues journées d'ennui qu'il devait endurer dans cette prison réputée dangereuse. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ces années d'emprisonnement n'étaient rien pour Klaus comparé aux millénaires d'ennui, de traques et autres déceptions qu'il avait déjà vécus. L'Originel avait déjà plus d'une vie à son compteur, ce repos forcé n'était qu'une étape passagère et finalement salvatrice dans le tourment et le tourbillon de son existence.

Elle soupira et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre. Klaus n'avait pas bougé. Il avait visiblement décidé de rendre les choses plus difficiles encore. Elle l'imita en s'appuyant comme lui contre le mur et croisa de la même manière ses bras sur sa poitrine, cherchant du regard le point précis qu'il pouvait observer sous cet angle de vue.

Klaus esquissa un sourire en voyant la blonde froncer les sourcils et il décida finalement de rompre le silence, prenant un air neutre et une expression figée. « Je n'ai plus d'avocat, c'est ça ? »

Caroline tourna le regard dans sa direction et elle leva un sourcil. « Pardon ? Oh… Non, James ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… Le soleil se couche dans quelques minutes. »

« Dans 13 minutes, » ajouta Klaus en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre. « Il touchera bientôt cette cheminée, si mes calculs sont bons… Vendredi dernier, il n'en était pas loin… »

Caroline ne répondit pas, et elle observa le soleil décliner inlassablement jusqu'à disparaître de leur champ de vision. Elle frissonna à l'idée que James ne tarderait pas à arriver et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être rien dit à Klaus, pas tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire. Mais c'était toujours ainsi entre eux. Une succession de non-dits et une avalanche de mots qui blessent déversée par crises avant l'accalmie et le temps des regrets entre des larmes et autres promesses.

« Je suis désolée, » souffla-t-elle enfin, si doucement qu'une oreille humaine l'aurait à peine entendue. « C'était stupide, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, la semaine dernière a été compliquée… »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se maudissant d'avoir une voix sur le fil du rasoir, prête à se briser à la moindre parole qu'il pourrait prononcer. Mais il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et elle se détendit face au silence finalement apaisant. Elle avait, cependant, retenu son souffle sans s'en apercevoir, attendant un quelconque mot de sa part.

« Je suis censé m'excuser aussi, c'est ça ? » dit-il et Caroline haussa les épaules.

« Tu fais comme tu veux… » Elle se mordit la joue, se retenant de ne pas ajouter un _« comme d'habitude »_ qui ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

Ping, pong. Ce ne serait jamais différent en fait, la dynamique serait toujours sur le même schéma de provocations et autres joutes verbales dans lesquelles il n'y a jamais de vainqueur.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, le rassurer et le bousculer en même temps mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent et Caroline soupira, tournant le dos à Klaus pour aller s'asseoir lentement autour de la petite table au centre de la pièce.

« Caroline… » Klaus fit un pas en direction de la jeune vampire et il étendit timidement sa main dans l'intention de la poser sur son épaule. La magie se rompit finalement et le château de cartes s'écroula quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, dévoilant James qui envahit leur espace confiné. L'hybride baissa rapidement son bras et il suivit Caroline, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La jeune vampire lui lança un regard en biais plutôt surpris alors que la configuration habituelle voulait que Klaus soit toujours assis face à ses interlocuteurs. James ne sembla pas se soucier de ce nouveau plan de table et il prit place sur la chaise vacante avec un air grave.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, » annonça-t-il sans préambule tout en posant une boîte en carton contenant des muffins. « Caroline, est-ce que vous pourriez récupérer les dépositions de témoins concernant la mort de Jeremy ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit la blonde, suspendue à ce que l'avocat était sur le point d'annoncer.

« Super. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps, » poursuivit James. « La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le procès a été reporté au 6 février, ce qui nous laisse plus de temps pour bétonner le dossier. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il sera présidé par Madame le Juge Launay. »

« En quoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Caroline alors que Klaus était resté silencieux, considérant que les nouvelles ne nécessitaient pas autant de gravité. Il voulut recadrer Caroline sur le relatif impact de ces deux annonces mais il préféra se taire, ne voulant pas provoquer l'éruption du volcan Caroline une nouvelle fois. Son implication l'étonnait en fait et il se demanda quelles pouvaient être les motivations de la blonde quant à son investissement sur son cas. Il refusait de croire qu'elle faisait tout ça exclusivement pour lui. Il ne pourrait supporter une autre déception et préférait rester dans l'expectative.

« Le Juge Launay est connue pour être particulièrement sévère vis-à-vis des vampires. Ce sera dur, » expliqua James. « On va galérer. La seule décision favorable qu'elle ait rendue a été motivée par le témoignage de deux humains. D'où l'importance des témoignages, Caroline. »

« On est foutu en gros, c'est ça ? » Caroline soupira gravement et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les poser sur ses cuisses. Klaus la regarda et comprit qu'elle n'était pas loin de fondre en larmes bien qu'elle s'efforçait de respirer longuement afin de se calmer. Il ne put retenir son geste et posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et Klaus aurait presque pu parier qu'elle s'empresserait de retirer sa main de l'emprise de la sienne. Mais il se trompa et elle le surprit encore. Elle retourna sa main instinctivement et leurs paumes se rencontrèrent alors que dans un même mouvement leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

* * *

Caroline passa la journée du mardi à se concentrer sur sa mission qui consistait à récupérer les dépositions de témoins recueillies lors du meurtre de Jeremy. Keyth avait bougonné qu'il n'en avait aucune idée et qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende au Central pour espérer pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Le Central l'avait renvoyée à l'autre bout de New York au service des affaires classées qui l'avait lui-même renvoyée à son point de départ, arguant que le dossier avait été ressorti en raison du procès imminent.

Caroline était rentrée à la police criminelle en fin d'après-midi, exténuée et de mauvaise humeur, et s'était affalée sur sa chaise de bureau d'un air dépité. Elle avait fini par appeler Stefan à la rescousse et l'avait supplié de l'aider à mettre la main sur ces témoignages et qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Elle avait, en toute bonne foi, voulu éviter l'ironie dans cette déclaration mais Stefan n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle n'avait pas tardé à imiter son rire communicatif et rire l'avait grandement aidée à relâcher la pression. Moins d'une heure après cet appel téléphonique salvateur, Stefan l'avait rappelée pour lui confirmer qu'il devrait se faire remettre le dossier dans la semaine et qu'elle pouvait passer chez lui jeudi dans l'après-midi pour le récupérer.

Elle avait passé l'heure qui avait suivie cette conversation téléphonique à surfer sur internet et répondre aux mails d'Hayley en souriant, ces messages ayant fini de la détendre complètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda finalement April en éteignant son ordinateur.

« Hayley… » répondit Caroline tout en pianotant sur son clavier, rédigeant un message à l'attention de la louve. « Hey, Matt vient pour Noël ou tu le rejoins à Mystic Falls ? » ajouta la blonde en regardant par-dessus son écran.

« Je vais à Mystic Falls, » répondit April avec un large sourire. « Je pars vendredi matin, Keyth m'a donné la journée. »

« Oh, super, » répondit sincèrement Caroline avec un clin d'œil.

« Vous venez avec Tyler ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, » avoua la jeune vampire dans un soupir. « Je pensais que Tyler m'en aurait parlé, qu'il se serait décidé mais il semblerait que ce soit encore moi qui doive planifier tout ça ! »

April ne manqua pas l'agacement voire l'exaspération dans le ton de son amie et elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire compatissant.

Caroline rentra chez elle alors que la nuit avait enveloppé la ville depuis plusieurs heures. Elle était épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement et le fait qu'elle n'avait pu récupérer les dépositions de témoins l'avait contrariée plus que de raison. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'elle ne soit pas en possession de ces témoignages, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait passé la nuit à les éplucher. Tyler n'était pas encore rentré et elle décida de préparer sa valise. Elle était décidée à passer Noël à Mystic Falls, avec ou sans Tyler elle avait une envie viscérale de rentrer « chez elle ».

Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir enfin, elle avait fini de préparer ses affaires et rangé l'appartement. Tyler apparut dans le salon et ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand elle vit sa mine renfrognée.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Noël ? »_

_« C'est bien demain que tu vois Elijah ? »_

Ils avaient parlé en même temps mais Caroline avait parfaitement compris la question de son mari et elle fronça les sourcils. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il y a une nouvelle lune vendredi, il faut absolument que notre projet soit examiné lors de la prochaine commission, » expliqua Tyler et Caroline ne fut pas plus éclairée par sa réponse.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux ! Je lui en parle, je lui donne ton dossier, je ne pourrais pas faire plus, Tyler ! Ne commence pas à me stresser, » lâcha la blonde, les dents serrées. « Est-ce qu'on va à Mystic Falls pour Noël, oui ou non ?! »

« Je ne peux pas, Care… Tu as écouté ? Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle lune vendredi, » répondit Tyler, faisant les cent pas dans le salon, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

« Et alors ? » poursuivit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Et alors ?! » répéta Tyler en s'arrêtant soudainement et levant la tête vers Caroline, presque d'un air incrédule. « Alors, la lune sera pleine le 6 janvier et je pense que les opposants aux loups-garous ont prévu de fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit exactement à cette date ! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la nouvelle lune, » insista Caroline en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Si tu ne veux pas venir, tu n'as qu'à le dire franchement. »

« C'est pas ça, Care ! » soupira exagérément l'hybride. « Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de choses à préparer pour faire face au 6 janvier ! Tu ne devais pas bosser sur le dossier de Klaus, toi ? » ajouta-t-il comme pour détourner la conversation.

« Son procès a été repoussé de trois semaines, » répondit Caroline prudemment, regardant d'un air agacé Tyler qui avait pris appui sur une chaise.

« Oh… C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Tyler faisait visiblement un effort pour paraître détaché mais l'amertume dans sa voix était clairement perceptible. « Tant mieux pour toi… »

« Non, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, Tyler ! » s'emporta Caroline en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. « La composition de la Cour est bouleversée du coup et le Juge Launay se retrouve en charge du dossier ! »

« Et ? »

« Elle est ouvertement contre les vampires, » répondit sombrement Caroline. « Elle va se délecter de juger un Originel et en faire un exemple. Mais elle n'a certainement pas conscience des dégâts qu'elle va occasionner… »

Tyler ne put s'en empêcher mais il pouffa à son tour, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Ca te fait rire ? » demanda d'un air incrédule Caroline et le sourire de Tyler s'effaça alors qu'il s'approchait de la blonde.

« Je ne vais pas plaindre ce pourri, Caroline. »

« Tu peux toujours rire, » lâcha-t-elle froidement. « Tu seras peut-être là pour jouer les héros le 6 janvier et sauver tes copains loups-garous mais tu seras mort le 6 février, profite bien… »

Caroline se leva du canapé dans la ferme intention de rejoindre la cuisine et engloutir un verre entier de sang frais pour calmer ses tremblements nerveux mais Tyler ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec cette conversation et elle s'arrêta nette quand il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« On peut dire que tu t'investis dans ce stage, tu y mets vraiment tout ton cœur, » fit observer l'hybride avec un sourire à présent amer et provocateur. « C'est agréable de retrouver son chevalier servant ? Klaus te fait toujours les yeux doux avec de beaux discours ponctués de compliments mièvres et ridicules ?! »

« Sérieusement ? » se retourna Caroline, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces.

« Oui, sérieusement, Caroline, il continue son petit manège ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas répondre à ça… parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre ! Je vais à Mystic Falls pour Noël, avec ou sans toi. J'ai envie de rentrer _chez moi_… » répondit Caroline et elle changea d'avis, se dirigeant vers leur chambre dans la ferme intention d'y attraper sa valise.

« Mais oui, vas-y, ma chérie ! Fuis ! Comme toujours quand la discussion commence à être embarrassante, » se moqua Tyler et Caroline rassembla ses affaires de toilettes.

« Tu préfèrerais que je te dise que j'ai couché avec Klaus, c'est ça ?! » cria Caroline en roulant sa valise d'une main jusqu'à l'entrée, son vanity dans l'autre.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, » souffla Tyler qui avait pâli.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander ! » le défia la blonde et elle jubila intérieurement en voyant qu'elle l'avait touché avec une vérité qu'il était loin d'imaginer.

« Caroline… » soupira-t-il et elle esquissa un sourire, devinant qu'elle avait gagné cette manche. « Je compte sur toi pour demain avec Elijah, c'est vraiment très important… Tu m'appelles dès que tu l'auras vu, ok ? »

« Tu viens pour Noël à Mystic Falls ? »

« Je ne peux pas… Et essaie de comprendre, tu sais que c'est dur pour moi de retourner là-bas à cette période de l'année… » expliqua-t-il et elle se détendit alors qu'il s'était radouci.

« Et pour moi ? Tu crois que c'est facile ? » murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. « Je veux rentrer à la maison, Tyler… »

« C'est ici chez nous maintenant… »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Viens… »

Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Caroline étouffa un sanglot et quitta l'appartement sans une autre parole, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle réalisait que son mari n'avait pas couru pour la retenir.

* * *

La nuit défilait sous ses yeux encore humides alors que le taxi roulait à une allure modérée. Les notes de jazz qui s'échappaient de la radio la berçaient et elle aurait presque pu s'endormir si le trajet n'était pas si rapide. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, le vampire sortit sa valise du coffre et elle le gratifia d'un large pourboire et d'un timide sourire avant qu'il ne la laisse sur le boulevard avec un hochement de tête en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Caroline soupira et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, la fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que le froid hivernal bordait la ville. Aucun message et aucun appel manqué. Elle étouffa un juron, la colère prenant le pas sur la tristesse qui avait jalonné sa course jusqu'à l'ouest de New York et elle poussa la porte de l'immeuble gris avec une nouvelle détermination.

Elle tenta d'écouter un instant à travers la porte si elle n'arrivait pas à un moment impromptu puis haussa les épaules avant de frapper doucement. Des pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant des cheveux en bataille et des yeux clairs surpris.

« Blondie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Damon dont le regard glissa sur la valise de Caroline.

« Je vous réveille ? Je suis désolée ! » s'excusa la blonde et elle recula d'un pas alors que Damon s'avança dans le même mouvement, attrapant la valise de Caroline et l'invitant d'un geste de la tête à entrer.

« Caroline ? » Elena apparut au moment où Caroline refermait la porte derrière elle et la brunette lui lança un regard interrogatif mêlé d'inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Caroline secoua la tête en silence et de nouvelles larmes noyèrent ses yeux émeraude. « Est-ce que je peux juste passer la nuit ici ? »

Elena et Damon échangèrent un regard préoccupé et Damon adressa un petit sourire compatissant et désolé à la blonde tout en portant sa valise jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Elena aida Caroline à enlever son manteau alors que la blonde reniflait bruyamment et elles emboîtèrent le pas à Damon, marchant jusqu'à la petite chambre bras dessus, bras dessous.

* * *

Caroline s'était levée avant Damon et Elena, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'elle se préparait des œufs brouillés dans la cuisine. Elle avait passé un temps infini à trouver la tenue adéquate pour son rendez-vous avec Elijah et avait, finalement, opté pour un pantalon large en laine de couleur grise avec un pull court blanc qui soulignait avantageusement sa poitrine. Ses boucles blondes tombaient dans son dos et elle avait appliqué un maquillage léger sur ses yeux, accentuant leur couleur bleue qui émergeait quand le temps était ensoleillé. La nuit enveloppait encore la Grande Pomme mais le ciel était clair et la météo prévoyait un large soleil jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle était en train de s'attabler quand elle entendit des pas feutrés qui venaient dans sa direction.

« Tu es déjà levée ? » demanda Elena, encore ensommeillée, alors qu'elle prit place sur la chaise faisant face à Caroline.

« J'ai rendez-vous à 8h avec Elijah… » répondit Caroline, gesticulant nerveusement sur sa chaise, sachant qu'Elena voudrait en savoir plus sur l'altercation avec Tyler.

« Oh. Tu lui transmettras mes amitiés alors. »

Caroline acquiesça, la bouche pleine, avant de lever un sourcil. « Tu veux des œufs ? »

Elena secoua la tête avec une petite grimace et la brunette hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. « Tu veux en parler ? De ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler ? »

Elena était tellement prévisible que Caroline esquissa un sourire, certes amer et désabusé, mais le premier sourire depuis la veille.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter… » soupira Caroline en haussant les épaules. « La priorité de Tyler reste la cause des loups garous. C'est d'ailleurs pour lui que je rencontre Elijah… »

« Ne me dis pas que ça met votre mariage en péril… »

« Non ! Non… » s'empressa de répondre la blonde en écarquillant les yeux. « Je ne crois pas, » ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait en reparler plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr, » accorda Elena avec un sourire qui se voulut rassurant.

Caroline se leva et débarrassa la table rapidement. Quand elle se saisit de l'éponge, Elena soupira et lui arracha presque l'objet des mains. « Va à ton rendez-vous et laisse ça ! »

« Nettoyer me déstresse ! » rouspéta Caroline mais devant le regard déterminé de son amie, elle capitula et alla enfiler ses bottines puis son manteau et son écharpe.

« On te revoit vers quelle heure ? » demanda Elena en rejoignant la blonde dans l'entrée.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger… »

« On te revoit vers quelle heure ? » répéta Elena et Caroline étouffa un petit rire, secouant la tête devant l'insistance de son amie.

« Je t'envoie un sms, ok ? Et c'est moi qui m'occupe du repas de ce soir ! » répondit Caroline d'un ton directif.

* * *

Caroline n'avait jamais pénétré dans un endroit aussi luxueux, à part cette Saint-Valentin où Klaus avait insisté pour qu'ils passent la nuit au Four Seasons. Elle avait abandonné la lutte devant son insistance et avait fait une entorse à ses principes suivant lesquels elle refusait que Klaus dépense des sommes phénoménales pour elle. L'Hôtel Renaissance se situait au cœur de Time Square et mêlait établissement haut de gamme et modernité qui s'affichait dès le hall d'accueil. Le revêtement mural artisanal en cuivre étonna la blonde et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les fauteuils bleus qui invitaient les clients à patienter dans le hall.

Elle atteignit le comptoir et adressa un timide sourire au concierge avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, priant intérieurement pour que sa voix ne lui fasse pas défaut.

« Caroline Forbes, » se présenta-t-elle avec une assurance qui l'étonna elle-même. « J'ai rendez-vous avec le Sénateur Mikaelson. »

« Bien sûr, » lui répondit l'homme avec un hochement de tête entendu. « Miles, vous voulez bien conduire Miss Forbes jusqu'au petit salon je vous prie ? »

Le dénommé Miles déclama les politesses d'usage et invita Caroline à le suivre. « Merci, » déclara Caroline à l'attention du concierge et ce dernier s'inclina légèrement, lui adressant un large sourire qui éclaira son regard bleu, faisant légèrement ressortir les rides au coin de ses yeux.

Elle se serait crue dans un musée alors qu'elle ne manquait pas une miette de l'architecture atypique de l'établissement. Ils atteignirent enfin un salon qui n'avait rien de petit malgré le qualificatif qu'avait utilisé le concierge pour le désigner et Miles la conduisit jusqu'à Elijah qui se leva d'un des fauteuils couleur crème aux dossiers roses quand il aperçut la blonde venant à sa hauteur. Miles prit congé des deux vampires une fois sa mission accomplie et Elijah invita Caroline à s'asseoir, l'imitant quand elle fut installée.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir aussi rapidement, » déclara Caroline en posant son manteau sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, » répondit Elijah avec sincérité.

Caroline connaissait peu le vampire Originel. Elle ne l'avait croisé que rarement à Mystic Falls et, étonnement, Klaus lui en avait dit assez peu sur son frère aîné. Il était impeccablement vêtu d'un de ses traditionnels costumes noirs, probablement signés Armani ou Hugo Boss, et Caroline remarqua instantanément son regard sombre et pénétrant, témoin de ses longues années d'existence qui lui donnait une sagesse et une imposante présence charismatique.

« J'ai menti, » ne put s'empêcher d'avouer Caroline, tenant fermement entre ses mains le dossier de Tyler posé sur ses genoux.

Elijah leva un sourcil et Caroline soupira, poursuivant sa honteuse révélation, redoutant la réaction de l'Originel. « Votre secrétaire m'a demandé si mon appel concernait Klaus et j'ai répondu oui… J'ai eu peur qu'en disant non elle refuse de prendre un rendez-vous et bloque tout accès pour vous rencontrer… »

Elijah était resté silencieux et stoïque, écoutant la jeune vampire avec néanmoins le même intérêt, ce qui incita Caroline à poursuivre.

« Mon mari défend la cause des loups garous depuis de nombreuses années, » expliqua Caroline, devenant un peu nerveuse. « Il se bat pour qu'ils aient un statut, des droits, et soient considérés tels qu'ils sont et non pas comme de simples humains… »

« Tyler Lockwood ? » intervint Elijah dans le but de détendre la jeune vampire qui acquiesça, déglutissant et offrant un timide sourire à l'Originel. « Je sais ce qu'il fait. J'aurais pu le rencontrer à Washington il y a peu mais le timing a dérapé. Son engagement est louable, surtout qu'il me touche plus personnellement, il a définitivement mon soutien. »

Caroline sourit à nouveau, comprenant qu'Elijah faisait référence à Klaus et elle se détendit quelque peu. « Merci. Tyler a préparé ce dossier, » poursuivit Caroline en désignant la reliure rouge entre ses mains. « C'est une proposition de loi… L'idéal serait qu'elle soit examinée lors de la prochaine commission. Tyler craint des débordements lors de la prochaine pleine lune en début d'année. »

« J'ai, effectivement, également entendu parler de ces exactions, » soupira Elijah et il tendit la main en direction de Caroline qui s'empressa de lui remettre le dossier. Il le parcourut quelques instants d'un air concentré et hocha la tête. « Je vais présenter ce dossier lors de la prochaine commission. Vous pourrez assurer votre mari de mon entier soutien. »

« Vraiment ? » sourit Caroline et son visage s'illumina en même temps que la pression retomba. « Merci beaucoup ! »

Elijah étouffa un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme de la blonde et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Je comprends pourquoi mon frère est autant attiré par votre personne, Caroline Forbes. Votre dévotion, votre courage et votre dévouement vous honorent. C'est une force, Caroline. Et vous êtes rayonnante. »

Caroline se sentit rougir face à autant de compliments et elle se demanda un instant si Elijah savait quelque chose de la relation clandestine qu'elle avait entretenue avec Klaus. Elle devina qu'en tant que parfait gentleman, il ne lui parlerait jamais de cette indiscrétion et elle préféra jouer la carte de la légèreté. « Je suis mariée à présent, » dit-elle, haussant les épaules. « Klaus a dû se faire une raison. »

« Niklaus sait se montrer patient et il est difficile voire impossible de le raisonner quand il a un but précis. »

Caroline se contenta de sourire face à cette réponse appropriée et elle se trouva tout à coup désarmée maintenant qu'elle avait rempli sa mission et transmis le dossier de Tyler. Un serveur vint la distraire de ses pensées et il apporta une théière chaude sur la table.

« Vous voulez du thé ? » lui demanda Elijah qui avait probablement passé commande avant qu'elle n'arrive.

« Oui, avec plaisir, » répondit la blonde et le serveur déposa deux tasses sur la table ainsi qu'une assiette de macarons avant de prendre congé. « Je suis encore désolée pour ce guet-apens, » ajouta Caroline alors qu'Elijah remplissait les deux tasses de liquide fumant.

L'Originel sortit, ensuite, une petite carte de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la donna à Caroline. « Voici mon numéro personnel, » expliqua-t-il. « Vous n'aurez plus besoin de mentir à ma secrétaire désormais. Amis ? »

« Amis, » acquiesça la blonde, appréciant la malice dans la voix de l'Originel.

« Est-ce que l'on peut quand même aborder le dossier de Niklaus ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Caroline qui attrapa un macaron vert qu'elle espérait être à la pistache. « James a dû vous dire que le procès a été repoussé et que c'est le Juge Launay qui est en charge du dossier, » dit Caroline avec une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, » déclara Elijah, surprenant Caroline. « Le procès va prendre une nouvelle dimension. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Les enjeux sont colossaux et il fallait un juge charismatique à la hauteur du dossier. Un vampire Originel va être jugé, Caroline, avec le soutien de l'ensemble de la communauté vampirique mais également une partie des humains. La presse est timide pour l'heure mais le procès va déchaîner les passions. Il faut vous préparer à un tourbillon. »

« Je ne suis préparée à rien, » souffla Caroline, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Le dossier est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Elijah en buvant une gorgée du thé brûlant.

« Non, pas foncièrement, » répondit la blonde. « Le cas de Jeremy est gênant mais les contradictions de Klaus dans ses déclarations devraient jouer en sa faveur. Il couvre quelqu'un… »

« Les constatations sont accablantes, » soupira à son tour Elijah, et les deux vampires restèrent un instant silencieux avant qu'Elijah ne reprenne, légèrement hésitant. « Il y a peut-être une piste… »

Caroline leva la tête, surprise, mais en même temps intéressée alors qu'elle attendit qu'Elijah poursuive.

« J'ai récupéré les affaires de Niklaus à la prison il y a quelques semaines, » dit-il et Caroline fronça les sourcils avec un air désapprobateur. « Je sais… Ils ne sont pas censés se défaire de ces objets mais être Sénateur octroie quelques privilèges dont je n'hésite pas à faire usage de temps en temps. Toujours est-il que j'ai récupéré un téléphone. Ce n'est pas celui que Nik utilise régulièrement. Le téléphone est toujours en cours d'analyse mais je peux déjà dire que c'est un numéro inconnu. J'ai pensé un temps que Nik utilisait ce téléphone pour contacter Kol lors de leurs activités clandestines mais ce n'est pas le cas. Chose étrange, le téléphone a sonné une fois il y a peu. Après quelques recherches, il apparaît que Nik n'appelait qu'un seul numéro avec ce téléphone. Impossible de tracer le numéro appelant jusqu'à présent mais le bureau de recherches y travaille. Nik a fait en sorte que son mystérieux interlocuteur ne puisse être retrouvé mais l'appel entrant devrait nous aider. Le téléphone est vide. Aucun message écrit, aucun message téléphonique, aucune photo, aucune vidéo, aucun historique. Rien. Et bien sûr Niklaus est resté aussi silencieux que son mobile. Si ce téléphone est la clé du mystère Jeremy, les investigations vont être déterminantes. »

Caroline avait pâli. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide au point d'allumer ce maudit téléphone enterré au fond de son placard depuis plusieurs années… Le bureau de recherches allait résoudre le mystère puisqu'il trouvait toujours ce qu'il recherchait. Ils finiraient donc par découvrir sa liaison avec Klaus et son mariage, déjà bien fissuré, s'effondrerait définitivement avec cette découverte. Pire : et si elle était soupçonnée à son tour du meurtre de Jeremy ? Elle enfouit un instant son visage entre ses mains et s'efforça de garder son calme, réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire à présent.

« Caroline ? »

Elle releva la tête en direction d'Elijah et s'efforça de sourire afin de rassurer l'Originel qui paraissait inquiet. « Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le bureau de recherches trouve rapidement le mystérieux interlocuteur de Klaus alors. »

* * *

**Bon, que va faire Caroline de ce téléphone maintenant, hein ? Souhaitez-vous voir plus souvent Elijah ? Doit-il avoir un intérêt amoureux ? Si oui, à qui pensez-vous ? Personnage que l'on connaît déjà ou nouveau personnage ?**

**Chapitre 10 : on reverra Rebekah et Caroline. Klaus et Caroline bien sûr. Un flashback également mais sur un souvenir plutôt triste.**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un mois pour updater... *se cache***

**Merci pour votre présence indéfectible, vos ajouts en favoris et vos reviews qui me poussent à continuer cette histoire.**

**Sweety : merci d'avoir tout aimé en fait ! lol Le téléphone n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui, oui...**

**Naliee : oui, le délai... So sorry... Je vais essayer d'updater plus vite pour le prochain, promis !**

**Cha'Klaroline : non, Elijah ne sait pas pour Klaus et Caroline, peut-être qu'il se doute, je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! :p Merci en tout cas !**

**Lea Michaelson : merci d'être toujours là.**

**linea : on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour Elijah. **

**Spoiled Child : mais pourquoi tout le monde veut voir ce pauvre Tyler largué comme une vieille chaussette ? lol**

**Sabrina : ouais, t'as raison, elle n'a qu'à juste le détruire ce téléphone ! Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas, c'est trop sentimental. Et tu crois que les choses peuvent être si simples ? Mwahaha ! Jeune naïve ! :p**

**Yeyel29 : merki poulette ! Bisous !**

**Guest (lol) : ah ça, qui joue franc jeu dans tout ça... C'est la question...**

**lucette22 : il y aura des révélations, c'est sûr, elles risquent de faire mal à un moment donné... Non, je n'arrête pas, je suis juste lente...**

**PetiteBulle : merci beaucoup ! Ca fait chaud au coeur ce genre de review^^**

**Klaroline68 : voilà la suite ! merci !**

**Allez, stop au blabla ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : EST-CE QUE TU ME FAIS CONFIANCE ?**

Caroline quitta Elijah dans le milieu de la matinée avec une terrible migraine. Le téléphone et les investigations d'Elijah pour localiser ce mobile occupaient ses pensées et il fallait qu'elle règle ce souci au plus vite. Elle prit le chemin de son appartement, espérant ne pas y croiser Tyler. Elle n'avait aucune envie de confronter son mari sur leur dernière dispute et elle voulait avant tout mettre la main sur ce téléphone pour décider de son sort et en terminer avec ce détail qui la minait.

Elle retint un instant sa respiration, écoutant devant la porte le moindre mouvement ou la moindre parole qui pourrait trahir la présence de Tyler dans l'appartement. Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle entendit un petit miaulement interrogatif et elle ouvrit, enfin, la porte pour y dévoiler son chaton visiblement heureux de trouver une présence familière. Elle le gratifia de quelques caresses avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la chambre. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans le placard et déterra à nouveau le petit coffre contenant ses secrets et vieilles reliques. Elle trouva sans difficulté le téléphone qu'elle observa un instant presque solennellement. Elle le posa sur le sol comme s'il pouvait la brûler et elle fut tentée de l'écraser simplement avec son talon. Elle se ravisa et le rangea dans son sac avant de remettre le coffre à sa place, s'efforçant de laisser l'appartement comme elle l'avait trouvé afin d'éviter les questions inutiles de Tyler.

Caroline se retrouva déboussolée à l'heure du déjeuner. Après trois appels de Tyler qu'elle n'avait pas pris et deux de James auxquels elle n'avait pas davantage donné suite, elle se surprit à errer dans Manhattan comme une âme en peine. Elle mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Klaus à Rikers Island pour lui parler du téléphone et entendre de sa bouche qu'elle pouvait s'en débarrasser sans arrière pensée. La vérité, même si elle refusait de se l'admettre rationnellement, c'est qu'elle excluait l'idée même de détruire ce téléphone qui était son seul et unique lien avec Klaus. Le détruire revenait à détruire définitivement toute trace de sa liaison avec l'hybride et elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau et elle soupira longuement alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'acheter un hot dog sur la 4ème. Elle jeta tout de même un œil sur l'écran et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle vit le nom de l'appelant apparaître.

« Hey, » lâcha-t-elle faiblement en décrochant.

_« Hey beauté ! »_ répondit Stefan d'un air enjoué et le sourire de Caroline éclaira davantage son visage. _« Bonne nouvelle, Care, tu peux définitivement venir chercher les dépositions de témoins demain dans l'après-midi, je les récupère ce soir. »_

« Super, » répondit d'une voix blanche Caroline.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Caroline ? »_

« Rien. Pourquoi ? J'ai faim en fait, je m'apprêtais à acheter un hot dog, » dit Caroline en forçant un air détaché et joyeux qui sonna faux.

_« Damon m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit chez eux, »_ insista Stefan, _« tu veux en parler ? »_

Caroline soupira avec une grimace que Stefan ne put voir et elle hésita un moment. Le vampire ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et prit l'initiative des plans pour le déjeuner. _« Où est-ce que tu es, Caroline ? »_

« Sur la 4ème… »

_« Greenwich Village ? Impeccable, je suis là dans dix minutes, à tout de suite. »_

Elle se posta non loin de la station de métro la plus proche et observa, en attendant Stefan, la vie new-yorkaise et ses personnalités éclectiques qui fourmillaient vers leur pause déjeuner. Son esprit vagabonda au-delà de New-York et son regard se figea et se voila alors qu'elle fit un bond dans le passé de six ans.

* * *

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

_Mystic Falls, janvier 2016_

_« J'ai déjà un téléphone… » déclara Caroline, confuse, en observant les deux mobiles posés sur la table._

_« Je sais, chaton, » sourit Klaus en enfilant la puce dans l'un des appareils avant de l'allumer. « Tu en auras un deuxième, pour me joindre exclusivement. »_

_« Ne fais pas ça… » gémit-elle d'une voix faible, les yeux encore rougis par des nuits sans sommeil à pleurer. Klaus soupira et il alluma le téléphone, tapotant sur les touches rapidement alors que Caroline sentait à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_« Je n'ai pas le choix, Caroline, et tu le sais… » dit-il tendant le téléphone à la jeune vampire qui le prit sans conviction. « Il n'y a qu'un seul numéro enregistré, le mien. Tu ne dois appeler personne d'autre avec ce téléphone. Tu ne m'appelles qu'en cas d'urgence, sinon c'est moi qui appelle. Tu ne dois garder aucun historique. Le téléphone ne doit contenir aucune photo, aucun message, aucune vidéo, rien. C'est compris, Caroline ? »_

_Caroline acquiesça lentement et Klaus la rejoignit sur le canapé, posant une main sur sa joue afin de tourner son visage pour lui faire face. « Ca va aller, chaton… »_

_« Tu t'en vas ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? » cria Caroline et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues._

_« C'est provisoire, mon ange… » soupira Klaus, essuyant avec un de ses pouces les larmes de Caroline. « Tu préfèrerais qu'ils m'arrêtent et me laissent croupir le reste de mon existence dans une prison miteuse ? »_

_« Tu nous as protégées, Klaus ! On n'enferme pas quelqu'un qui agit en état de légitime défense ! »_

_« J'ai tué trois humains, Caroline, et par les temps qui courent, tuer des humains n'est pas bien vu, » répéta Klaus, les dents serrées. « Si tu ajoutes à ça l'affaire Jeremy, je suis foutu, mon ange… »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour Jeremy, Nik ? » demanda Caroline, sur un ton teinté d'une lassitude évidente._

_« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » rétorqua Klaus s'efforçant de sourire et Caroline acquiesça tristement._

_« Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, » dit-elle en se levant._

_« Comment va Liz ? » s'enquit Klaus en imitant la blonde qui était en train d'enfiler son manteau._

_« Toujours pareil, » répondit Caroline en haussant les épaules. « Les médecins disent qu'elle risque de rester un moment dans le coma et ils ne savent pas comment elle sera si elle en sort… » La voix de Caroline se brisa et Klaus la prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos dans un mouvement circulaire. « Tu seras parti quand je reviendrai, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-elle après un court silence._

_Klaus embrassa tendrement la jeune vampire sur la tête et elle joua un instant avec les colliers de l'hybride, perdue dans ses pensées, et refusant de lâcher son amant. « On se voit bientôt à New-York, mon ange… » promit-il, enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts._

* * *

« Terre à Caroline ! »

Caroline leva la tête et cligna des yeux, esquissant un sourire à la vue de Stefan penché vers elle, lui bloquant directement l'accès au soleil à son zénith. Elle se leva de son point d'observation et prit le bras que lui tendit son ami, et ils convergèrent vers un restaurant que Stefan semblait connaître. Le serveur les installa dans un patio largement ensoleillé, la véranda créant une chaleur agréable dans l'environnement fleuri. A la lecture de la carte alléchante, Caroline écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est hors de prix, Stefan… » murmura-t-elle en jetant un œil à son ami par-dessus la carte.

« Frais professionnels, » répondit laconiquement le vampire. « Fais-toi plaisir aux frais de l'état, c'est un avant-goût de Noël. »

Caroline étouffa un petit rire et commença à saliver devant les intitulés tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Elle opta pour le canard avec sa sauce à la groseille accompagné de pommes de terre et haricots verts. Stefan choisit, pour sa part, des coquilles Saint Jacques avec une sauce blanche et des pates fraîches. Stefan commanda du vin rouge pour Caroline et du blanc pour accompagner son plat de crustacés. Caroline s'opposa faiblement à la consommation d'alcool mais elle capitula quand Stefan lui rappela qu'ils étaient invités par l'état de New York. Leur conversation resta détachée, se focalisant sur des sujets légers, et quand le dessert fut servi, Caroline se sentait bien, presque somnolente sous la chaleur de la véranda, alors que la nourriture et l'alcool n'aidaient pas son état comateux. Elle paraissait presque hésitante devant son moelleux au chocolat et Stefan esquissa un sourire.

« Si tu n'en veux pas, je suis preneur, » dit-il, malicieusement, en dégustant sa crème brûlée.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Salvatore, » rétorqua la blonde avec des yeux brillants, soulignant ses paroles en enfournant une cuillérée du gâteau. « Hmm… » Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et Stefan étouffa un petit rire.

« Tu veux parler de Tyler ? » osa, enfin, le vampire et Caroline haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… »

« Suffisamment si on considère que tu dors chez Damon et Elena, » insista Stefan.

« Tyler est toujours autant impliqué pour la cause des loups garous, et je passe après, » lâcha Caroline en continuant de savourer son moelleux.

« Tu es sûre que tu passes après ou c'est une impression que ça te donne ? »

« Il ne veut pas aller à Mystic Falls pour Noël, » répondit Caroline amèrement et Stefan fit une moue désolée à l'attention de son amie.

« Votre mariage est en danger, Caroline ? » poursuivit-il après un court interlude de silence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde présume que mon mariage s'effondre parce que mon mari me délaisse ? » s'énerva soudainement Caroline alors que ses paroles prirent tout son sens. « Non ! Mon mariage va très bien, » marmonna-t-elle, visiblement moins convaincue. « On a juste des emplois du temps incompatibles. Est-ce que tu n'as jamais eu de reproches de Rebekah ? Est-ce qu'elle s'accommode de tes réunions interminables ? De tes meetings à l'autre bout du pays ? »

Stefan ne répondit pas et il adressa pour toute réponse un sourire triste à son amie. Caroline soupira longuement et elle regarda un instant à l'extérieur afin de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je suis désolée… » s'excusa-t-elle, enfin, retournant son attention vers Stefan.

« Je suis juste inquiet pour mon amie, » répondit le vampire en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Je sais. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, promis. »

« Caroline, est-ce que l'affaire de Klaus est trop lourde à porter ? Je peux t'enlever du dossier, tu sais. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et c'est réglé en un coup de fil. »

Caroline fronça les sourcils, la surprise clairement perceptible dans son regard, et elle secoua la tête. « Non, non… J'irai au bout de ce dossier. Je suis trop impliquée, Stefan. Il y a trop d'enjeux. Ca ne concerne pas juste Klaus, mais nous tous. Je ne lâche pas. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans… » soupira Stefan en se renversant sur sa chaise.

« Non, ne le sois pas, » la rassura Caroline, la confusion pouvant toujours se lire sur son visage. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas pensé à toi, » avoua le vampire, visiblement gêné. « Je n'ai pensé qu'au dossier, aux implications, et je savais la fascination que Klaus cultivait pour toi et je m'en suis servi. Si je t'ai envoyé directement en enfer, j'en suis désolé. »

« Ca va, je t'assure, » répondit la blonde, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_J'ai pris un aller simple pour l'enfer de mon plein gré il y a longtemps…_ ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Pas de retour en arrière possible, Stefan. Je reste à bord, même si tout doit exploser au final. »

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui était sur le point d'exploser, c'était la tête de Caroline, compressée dans un étau qui ne cessait de vouloir se resserrer à l'issue de chacun de ses entretiens de la journée. A présent, non seulement elle ressassait son entrevue avec Elijah mais également sa discussion avec Stefan et l'idée de se jeter dans l'Hudson parut soudain pas si incongrue, même si l'eau devait être glaciale.

Son téléphone vibra dans son sac et elle le sortit d'un geste machinal. Le nom de Tyler la nargua encore et son doigt glissa sur le bouton « _ignorer_ ».

Elle releva la tête et elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle se dirigea vers les imposantes portes de Rikers Island qui ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir devant elle.

* * *

Klaus scanna le carré de verdure dont il connaissait les moindres recoins et esquissa un sourire en coin à la vue du vampire qui semblait s'apprêter à dealer avec quelques humains. Le moment de la sortie journalière était enfin arrivé et il respira à pleins poumons l'air hivernal qu'il accueillit avec un soupir de contentement. Il se posta sur son banc préféré et observa le manège du jeu du chat et de la souris qui se mettait en place entre les détenus et les gardiens. Ils étaient séparés des humains pour des raisons évidentes mais ce n'était pas les deux rangées de barbelées avec une tranchée, permettant aux gardiens de circuler, qui allaient empêcher les transactions entre les deux espèces.

Un vampire condamné à une lourde peine que Klaus avait remis en place à son arrivée, asseyant ainsi son autorité, se posa à ses côtés et lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes. L'hybride accepta une Malboro et hocha la tête en silence en signe de remerciement, laissant son acolyte lui allumer la cigarette. Il tira deux bouffées et son regard se perdit un instant vers le ciel soudainement bas.

Son compagnon étouffa brusquement un rire gras et désigna un vampire plus jeune qui venait à leur rencontre avec une mine réjouie. Klaus ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour à la vue du prédateur ayant obtenu son sésame.

« Alors Gus ? Les affaires reprennent ? » demanda le voisin de Klaus, dévoilant des dents ébréchées mais aiguisées.

« Ouais... A positif les mecs ! » exulta ledit Gus en brandissant une petite fiole contenant du sang.

« Tu partages ? »

« Va te faire mettre, Fet ! » cracha Gus en serrant plus fortement son précieux liquide entre sa main.

« Qu'as-tu donné en échange ? » demanda Klaus d'un air amusé.

« Un paquet de cigarettes… » répondit Gus en haussant les épaules.

« Putain ! Un paquet, Gustave ?! » s'écria Fet et Gus se rapprocha instinctivement de Klaus en guise de protection.

« Laisse-le… » souffla Klaus en essayant de calmer le jeu et Fet cracha sur le sol pour se donner une contenance.

Un court silence balaya l'arrière cour et Gus se hâta de boire son précieux élixir avant que Fet ne lui chipe pour le faire râler, ou pire que les gardiens le trouvent et lui confisquent. Il sentit son visage se muer lentement en sa forme vampirique mais il contrôla les contorsions et bientôt les veines noires autour de ses yeux disparurent. A la vue du groupe qui approchait, le petit vampire grassouillet ne s'attarda, cependant, pas dans les parages et Fet comprit rapidement la brusque disparition de leur acolyte.

« V'là les emmerdes, » souffla Fet en se débarrassant de son mégot d'un geste sec.

Klaus tourna la tête sur sa droite et grogna à la vue de la bande qui les provoquait ouvertement.

« Je croyais que t'avais dit à ce connard de marcher à au moins dix mètres de toi… »

« Je le croyais aussi, » acquiesça Klaus en soutenant le regard du chef de la bande adverse.

« Tu ne rejoins pas ta petite pute ? » l'apostropha finalement le vampire à la peau noire, appuyé contre le grillage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« De quoi il parle ce con ? » demanda Fet à mi-voix et Klaus leva également un sourcil perplexe.

« Mikaelson ! T'as de la visite ! » intervint un gardien, clarifiant la situation.

« Oh… » lâcha Fet et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de retenir Klaus ou même de le décourager d'un geste ou d'une parole qui pourrait se retourner contre lui, l'hybride fut en un quart de seconde face au fauteur de trouble, l'attrapant à la gorge.

« Un mot de plus et je t'arrache la langue, Marcel, » cracha Klaus à mi-voix, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de Marcel. Pour toute réponse, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du vampire faisant ressortir ses dents plus blanches que la normale et il leva les mains en signe d'abnégation, ne voulant pas déclencher un conflit. Klaus le relâcha brusquement, le cognant violemment volontairement contre le grillage derrière lui et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Marcel qui était toujours en train de le fixer, le sourire n'ayant jamais quitté son visage jovial et avenant, loin de la racaille des bas quartiers qu'il était pourtant.

* * *

Marcel quittait ses pensées au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans les couloirs, escortés par deux gardiens. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite. L'avocat avait été clair, il ne reviendrait qu'après les fêtes de fin d'année, avec une stratégie de défense à lui proposer. Rebekah et Elijah semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à espacer leurs visites, comme si la perspective du procès qui se profilait était une maladie contagieuse qu'il fallait éviter de contracter. Il restait Caroline… Mais elle avait certainement mieux à faire un 21 décembre que de lui rendre visite et risquer d'être contrariée par une de ses provocations. Elle n'avait pas dû changer en dix ans, toujours à organiser les évènements, les soirées, orchestrer dans les moindres détails ces fêtes et autres réjouissances dans le seul but de satisfaire ses amis. C'était Caroline. Altruiste, dévouée et généreuse. C'était aussi pour ces qualités qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Ce n'était définitivement pas Caroline qui l'attendait dans la salle des interrogatoires.

Il entra finalement dans la petite salle à présent familière et elle le surprit à nouveau. Caroline était assise sur une des chaises en aluminium et elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant s'approcher.

« Hey… » le salua-t-elle d'un air fatigué, sentant encore une douleur lancinante dans sa tempe droite.

« Bonjour mon ange, » répondit Klaus d'une voix posée, aux antipodes de l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans cet endroit il y a quelques semaines pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle se doutait que les politesses et autres paroles doucereuses ne dureraient pas quand il réaliserait le véritable but de sa visite. « Je suis surpris de te trouver là, » avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir. « Je pensais que tu t'étais habitué à me voir dans les parages et j'ai dit que je ne laissais pas tomber. »

« On est à quatre jours de Noël, Caroline, » clarifia-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Je pensais que tu avais mieux à faire. »

« Oh. Et bien visiblement, non, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il ne rétorqua pas, ne voulant pas s'insinuer dans sa vie privée, pas aujourd'hui. Il était plutôt curieux de découvrir pourquoi elle était là, avec lui, plutôt qu'ailleurs, avec l'autre.

Il la questionna silencieusement en levant un sourcil et elle soupira, fouillant dans son sac, avant d'en sortir un téléphone qu'elle posa sur la table. Le regard bleu de Klaus se posa sur le banal objet avant de croiser à nouveau celui de la blonde, avec toujours ce même air interrogatif.

« Ça ressemble à quoi d'après toi ? » demanda-t-elle, rompant le silence. Klaus esquissa un sourire moqueur et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une caméra cachée devant l'incongruité de la question.

« Une boîte à pain ? » tenta-t-il, un brin provocateur, et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est un téléphone, chaton. »

« Pas n'importe quel téléphone, Klaus… » insista-t-elle, presque agacée. « Tu ne le reconnais pas ? »

Klaus fronça les sourcils et il sembla rassembler le puzzle et comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle aurait presque pu voir l'ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête alors que la lueur éclairait ses yeux, les rendant plus bleus encore.

« Oh… » lâcha-t-il. « Nostalgique, mon ange ? »

« Arrête… C'est important, Klaus. »

Il soupira et elle vit que sa patience commençait à s'étioler. « Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Caroline ? » demanda-t-il, les dents serrées. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore ce truc ? Je t'avais dit de t'en débarrasser si les choses devaient mal tourner ! »

« J'avais oublié que je l'avais ! Il-il était au fond d'un placard et-et j'ai fait du rangement, je l'ai trouvé ! » bafouilla-t-elle avant de soupirer longuement en enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

Klaus leva un sourcil mais resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle poursuive. « Je l'ai allumé, » dit-elle dans un souffle, le regardant à nouveau. « Par curiosité, je ne sais pas, juste pour voir mais je l'ai rapidement éteint. Elijah a le tien, Klaus. Il l'a récupéré à la prison. Ils sont en train d'essayer de localiser le signal émis par le mien. Elijah est persuadé que ce téléphone, enfin le mien, peut contenir un indice permettant de résoudre le mystère lié au meurtre de Jeremy… »

Klaus avait écouté avec attention. Il semblait réfléchir et s'approcha de la table et par conséquent de la blonde qui attendait avec appréhension sa réaction.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as essayé de m'appeler, Caroline ? Tu as sérieusement pensé une seconde que j'allais répondre ? »

« Non, non. Enfin oui, j'ai appelé mais j'ai raccroché tout de suite, » bafouilla à nouveau Caroline. « S'ils me localisent, peut-être qu'ils penseront que j'ai un lien avec le meurtre de Jeremy ? Peut-être que je serai arrêtée moi aussi et incarcérée ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hybride et il étouffa un petit rire. « Je te garderai une place au chaud dans ma cellule, mon ange. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » le réprimanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle, » s'esclaffa davantage Klaus.

« Alors arrête de rire ! » lui intima la blonde sur un ton à présent autoritaire.

Il redevint sérieux, pinçant les lèvres et luttant contre l'envie d'exploser à nouveau de rire. Un silence s'installa et ils se jaugèrent du regard, ne sachant pas qui devait reprendre la parole et surtout dans quelle direction la conversation devait tourner. Ce fut Klaus qui mit le doigt sur la véritable préoccupation de Caroline.

« Tu as peur qu'Elijah découvre notre petite histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Que la vérité éclate au grand jour, enfin ! Que tes petits secrets inavoués et honteux, hurlant l'infidélité, soient mis à jour… N'est-ce pas, Caroline ? » la provoqua-t-il et elle secoua la tête.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle presque alors que Klaus arborait un sourire amer et satisfait face à la réaction de la blonde. « Comment veux-tu qu'un téléphone puisse révéler tout ça ?! Je suis sérieuse, Klaus ! Et si jamais ils pensent que je suis impliquée pour Jeremy ?! »

« Tu es impliquée pour Jeremy ? » demanda Klaus alors que les rôles semblaient s'être inversés entre la flic et le criminel.

Caroline lui jeta un regard presque choqué et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Admettons qu'Elijah puisse remonter jusqu'à toi par ce téléphone, » poursuivit Klaus. « Crois-tu réellement qu'il va tout mettre en œuvre pour t'inquiéter ? »

« Elijah, non, » répondit Caroline. « Mais il a demandé au bureau de recherche de faire des investigations pour rechercher ce téléphone. Le bureau de recherche, Klaus, l'état en un mot ! »

Klaus soupira à son tour en se renversant sur sa chaise. Il fut tenté de changer de sujet de conversation et demander à Caroline dans quelles circonstances elle avait visiblement rencontrer Elijah dernièrement mais il se ravisa en voyant l'air préoccupé de la blonde.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution alors, » déclara finalement Klaus en attrapant le téléphone et il commença à le serrer fortement entre sa main.

Caroline comprit rapidement ses intentions et elle écarquilla les yeux avant de protester. « Non, non ! Klaus ! Ne le détruis pas ! »

C'était irrationnel. La meilleure échappatoire, la porte de sortie pour une tranquillité d'esprit, passait par la destruction du téléphone et elle le savait. Mais détruire ce mobile signifiait bien plus pour Caroline. C'était comme détruire définitivement tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec l'hybride. Détruire une trace de leur passé et de leur histoire d'amour passionnelle. Et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant la boucle serait bouclée. Elle était à l'origine de la fin de leur liaison, il finirait le boulot en détruisant ce simple objet, empli de symboliques pour la jeune vampire. Klaus suspendit son geste et il leva un sourcil, attendant qu'elle rationalise le fond de sa pensée. Elle resta silencieuse et tendit simplement sa main en direction de l'Originel. Il sembla hésiter et hocha la tête avant de déposer le téléphone dans le creux de sa main.

« Et maintenant, Caroline ? »

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix, coincé ici… » soupira-t-il pour toute réponse et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, lui adressant un regard appuyé.

« J'ai besoin de toute ta confiance pour ce qui va se passer dans les cinq prochaines minutes… » continua Caroline en se levant, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Klaus la suivit du regard d'un air perplexe et se leva à son tour, faisant un pas, mais restant à une distance raisonnable.

Caroline cogna à la porte et un gardien ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. C'était une routine : délivrer la visiteuse et escorter le prisonnier jusqu'à sa cellule. La blonde décida, cependant, de bousculer la monotonie des va et vient de cette prison et alors que Klaus s'approchait pour rejoindre le gardien et sa cellule, elle fit mine de vouloir mettre son sac sur son épaule en même temps que tenir son manteau de la même main. Le sac, contenant toutes ses affaires personnelles que le personnel de la prison ne prenait même plus la peine de fouiller lors de ses venues, tomba sur le sol, son contenu s'éparpillant entre le couloir et la salle des interrogatoires. Excès de confiance ou naïveté compte tenu de son jeune âge, Klaus ne sut pas trop comment expliquer la réaction du gardien qui n'hésita pas une seconde à se ruer pour ramasser les affaires de Caroline dans le couloir. Puis tout alla très vite, Klaus s'était également attelé à ramasser les quelques objets qui étaient tombés dans la salle quand Caroline, agenouillée près de lui, lui glissa, dans un geste sec et sûr, le téléphone dans une de ses chaussures. Il lui jeta un regard surpris et presque désapprobateur mais elle se releva rapidement, souriante, et remerciant chaleureusement le gardien qui lui donnait ses affaires avec un air aimable.

Elle récupéra également ses affaires que lui tendait Klaus et ils échangèrent un long regard avant que Caroline tourne finalement les talons et s'échappe de la prison d'un pas rapide, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Bon... Caroline, est-ce réellement une bonne idée pour ce téléphone, hein ?**

**Un clin d'oeil à Marcel et à The Originals, juste un clin d'oeil hein, pas de panique ;)**

**Celle qui trouve la référence concernant la boîte à pain gagne un cookie !**

**Bon, j'avais annoncé Rebekah mais elle sera là au prochain chapitre finalement, James aussi.**

**C'est bientôt Noël, on ira faire une virée à Mystic Falls !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
